Cursed by Fairness
by VioletQueenMarie
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Rose Hathaway is selected to participate in Fairest of All, an annual event that executes the nation's most beautiful girl. When the possibility of death begins to loom greater than ever, she decides to take control of her fate. Will that choice help her escape the curse of fairness? Inspired by Snow White. Part of the VA does Disney project.
1. Chapter 1

**~Rose~**

* * *

When I was little, death had always seemed far away. Having my life terminated was never something to fear or worry about. The only thoughts that had entered my mind were about making new friends and never stopping the fun. Avoiding homework and finding ways to hoard all my favorite toys and treats. Death had been buried in the deepest, darkest parts of my conscience so much, that I'd almost forgotten I was mortal.

The notice I received today made me remember.

"It was only a matter of time," my mother, Janine Hathaway, said. She stood beside me in our living room, fanning her tan and leathery face with a calloused hand. While our broken AC had to be ruining her mood, I knew the notice was responsible for putting a sad look in her hazel eyes.

"I suppose so." I nearly cringed at my agreement, even though it was reluctant. My mother squeezed my shoulder out of comfort. She'd never been the affectionate type, and this was the most loving gesture she ever did. If I was lucky, she gave me an embrace.

"You should read it, Rose. I know you don't want to, but you need to see what it says." She ripped her hand away from me and latched onto one of the letter's sides, moving it until it was directly in front of my face. Sternness poured into her, as she waited for me to take the putrid piece of paper.

I shook my head. "I can't." Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to break free. I hated that the letter was making me feel as if I was falling apart, especially since I hadn't even read it. I felt so weak and afraid—two emotions I'd never wanted to experience.

 _Death had always seemed far away…_

"It's okay, Rose. You can read it," my mother coaxed, using a soothing tone I'd never heard from her. She placed her hand on my back, this time. "It's just a letter like any other."

The notice honestly wasn't. It was something no young woman and her family looked forward to. It punished them for something that shouldn't be wrong—something that was supposed to be praised and cherished.

However, my mother knew that saying it was would succeed in calming me down. My resistance slowly faded at her touch and words. Maybe I could look at the letter. Maybe the message wouldn't be that bad of a read. Of course, the only way to know was to read the goddamn thing.

I fidgeted with the hem of my white, tank-top and took a deep breath. Licking my lips, I gave the slightest nod. "Okay. I'll read it."

She wordlessly handed over the letter then folded her arms across her chest. I grasped the paper with a quaking hand and had my eyes observe the sentences that paraded around on its porcelain-white page.

 **Dear Olestran Family,**

 **Your eighteen-year-old daughter, Rosemarie Hathaway, has been selected to participate in Her Majesty's annual beauty event, Fairest of All. Please have her report to your city hall tomorrow at 7am. Tardiness and absence will not be tolerated, and she must bring her finest clothing. May she live to see the rest of her years.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The High Council of Olestra**

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I clutched the letter so tightly, that my hand paled to a stark-white. "I can't believe this is happening," I croaked, as hollowness and terror consumed me. I hadn't received this notice for the past, four years. I'd been guaranteed life for the past, four years. But now, all of that was going to change.

Death was closer than ever.

My mother pulled me into her arms, and I lay my head on her steady shoulder. This would've been awkward any other time, since she was six inches shorter than me, but it didn't feel like that now. "I know, Rosemarie. I know," she softly said, her voice thick with emotion. It was times like these that made her use my full name. "If there was a legal way to get out of this, we'd do it. However, there isn't, and we can't break the rules."

She was right. Her Majesty, Queen Natasha Ozera, would never allow anyone to disobey her mandate, a law that punishes 14 to 18-year-old girls for being beautiful. The one deemed the most beautiful—the fairest—was executed on national television, so I could only imagine what she'd do to a rebel.

Besides, my mother held the rank of lieutenant as an officer for Hesperia State Police, the law enforcement agency of our desert-like territory. She didn't have a rule-breaking bone in her body.

"Do you think I'll be spared?" I quietly asked, a tear leaking out of my eye. Eleven out of the twelve girls selected—three per state capital—were sent home, but at a price: beauty and humanity.

Having those traits robbed was certainly unfavorable, but I'd take it over a death sentence.

My mother pondered silently for a few moments. I wanted her to tell me yes so badly, but I doubted she would; I was an attractive girl. My darkest brown hair fell to my waist in soft waves, and my eyes were just as dark, surrounded by long and full eyelashes. I had enviable curves combined with a slender physique, and my skin glowed with flawless youth.

There was no way I'd make it through the three, beauty assessments. Especially the first one, which examined the contestants' physical appearances. My mother _had_ to be thinking the same thing.

Just as I'd predicted, she was. "I don't think so, Rose," she answered. A weak smile pulled at her lips, but it left as quickly as it came. "You should tell Vasilisa that you got selected. You know, say goodbye. This might be the last time you two see each other." She gave me a look that urged me to accept my fate, and I wanted to yell at my mother for giving up so easily.

However, I couldn't. Because it was the truth. I needed to recognize that my death was most likely going to occur on someone else's terms, despite having never asked or wished for it.

"All right," I said, my reluctance returning yet again. I sniffled and wiped my face. "I'll go see her right now." Once those words exited my mouth, I hugged my mother and told her I'd return soon. Gripping the letter tighter than before, I took a deep breath and put my tattered emotions at bay.

Then, I ventured out into the scorching, summer heat.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Lissa Dragomir's residence. We both lived in the heart of Embersia, the capital of Hesperia, and five minutes on the immaculate streets lead me to her luxury apartment. When I entered the air-conditioned building, I didn't even bother to check in at the front desk.

I'd been here so many times, that the doorman knew who I was. The only situation where I checked in was when someone different noticed me.

Since Lissa lived on the thirty-eighth floor, I took the elevator instead of the stairs. I never really felt comfortable inside one. The noises they made sounded like they were going to break down. Crappy music was always playing. And, it was incredibly awkward being with other people who were total strangers; no one ever talked, and I was forced to stare into space as a pastime.

I was relieved, when the elevator stopped and opened. I hurried out of it and turned left, strolling down the corridor until I reached a door that had 3811 on the front. When I raised my hand to knock, it just hung in the air, unwilling to touch the door. I tried to muster up the courage to do it, but anxiety was coursing through me so much, that my nerves remained stiff.

How could I tell my best friend about the notice? We'd been inseparable for thirteen years, and this type of news would crush her. I didn't want to say that she was probably never going to see me again. I wanted to say that she was going to see me later.

That I was still going to be alive.

"How long have you been standing there, Rose?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Lowering my hand, I spun around and met a pair of jade-green eyes—Lissa's eyes. "Oh my god, you scared me!" Confusion replaced my skittishness. "You weren't at home? I thought you were here."

She shook her platinum-blond head. "No. I was out shopping." Her voice sounded grim, and that confused me even more. Lissa loved shopping. She always bought the latest trends and looked her best, despite Queen Natasha's cruel mandate. I found it concerning that one of her favorite activities wasn't bringing her any joy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Hopefully, it wasn't worse than what I had to tell her.

My best friend started chewing on her lip and averted her gaze. Anxiety and fear slammed into me, and I held back a curse that was dying to come out. This conversation wasn't going to be good at all. I just knew it.

After several moments of silence, she took a deep breath and said, "Come inside, and I'll tell you." I nodded, and she unlocked the door with her handprint. Once we both crossed the threshold, I closed the wooden barricade behind us and walked further into the apartment.

The living room was spacious and well-decorated. A beige sectional occupied the middle of the room, complemented by zebra-patterned pillows and glistening hardwood. A coffee table sat before it, low and compact. A few magazines covered its spotless surface, along with a blue and bulbous sculpture. The cream colored, tile floor shone under the fluorescent, circular lights that resided in the smooth ceiling.

I plopped down on the couch and leaned into its soft cushions. Lissa clapped her hands to brighten the lights, then she came to sit beside me. She fidgeted with her fingers and kept her gaze on anything that wasn't me. Her nervousness drove me insane, and I didn't know how much more of it I could take.

Fortunately, my best friend's behavior stopped before mine went haywire. I was relieved…until Lissa focused her stare on my notice. My stomach twisted. "What's that?" she asked.

My heart rate skyrocketed, and the room felt significantly hotter than before; sweat accumulated on every part of my body. I didn't want to answer, but I knew I had to. I closed my eyes and took several, deep breaths.

 _Here goes nothing…_

When I met her gaze, I tried my hardest to not look away. "The notice," I slowly said. My voice was steady, somehow. "I'm going to be a contestant in Fairest of All."

Lissa's heavenly face paled to the lightest shade of white. She was shaking now, and concern filled me to the max. Before I could even console her, she rose from the couch and left the living room, entering a wide hallway that led to the bedrooms. After about a minute, Lissa returned and handed me a piece of paper.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Me too."

Horror seized me, and my mouth fell open. I stared at her notice, reading the same words that had been on mine. Why was life so cruel? It was like the universe hated me—hated us. Being in Fairest of All alone was something I could handle. The only person I had to worry about was myself. However, Lissa also being in the event was going to complicate things. Keeping the two of us alive was more unlikely. I wouldn't have as much control.

Shit! This was bad. This ruined everything.

"We might not make it out together, Rose." Lissa sniffled and wiped her nose, wetting the sleeve of her sheer blouse. "One of us might die."

Those words stabbed me like a knife. Lissa and I had planned on dating together, getting married together, having children together—growing old together. Now, all of that was being thrown into uncertainty. There were no guarantees anymore.

Our choices were gone.

"Or the both of us might live," I countered, not wanting to dwell on the negative. "There'll be ten other girls in the same predicament. We have no idea who Queen Natasha will choose to execute. Our competitors"—was that even the right term? — "might end up being much prettier than us."

Lissa didn't seem all that convinced, but at least she was through crying. My best friend collapsed onto the couch, laying her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sounded exhausted.

I wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Liss. I'll be right beside you, no matter what. I'll take care of everything." She loosened up, upon hearing that, but I still had more to say. I made sure to keep my voice soft, in case she tensed again. "Do your parents and Andre know?" I asked next.

A heavy sigh escaped her. She shook her head. "No. The notice came, after my mom and dad left for work. Andre was still here, when I saw it in the mail, but he left to meet up with some friends, before I opened it." Lissa's sniffling returned, and I knew she was on the verge of crying. "I don't know how I'm going to tell them, Rose. They'll be so devastated."

Even though my mother had been with me, when I received my notice, I still understood how Lissa felt. She had escaped all three of the prior opportunities we'd had to be participants in Fairest of All. Life had been undisturbed at ages 14 through 17, so it was only natural to expect the same thing at age 18.

Unfortunately, we were both wrong. And now that I thought about it, we had been foolish to believe otherwise.

"Do you want me to do it with you?" I asked, rubbing her arm soothingly. I doubted I'd be able to endure the awful announcement without sobbing, but merely supporting Lissa said enough about how strong I'd be.

When she answered, I got a response I hadn't expected. "No, it's okay. I'll do it on my own."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Are you sure? Because I don't mind—"

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Lissa faced me. Her jade-green eyes were hard and sure. "I'm fine, Rose. Really." Her voice was just as rigid as her gaze, and it became clear to me that she was serious. Her mind wasn't going to change.

"All right, then."

Silence befell us, and I tapped my thighs, unsure of what else to do. It was mid-afternoon, and Lissa's parents—Eric and Rhea Dragomir—were bound to be home in a couple hours. Not to mention, Andre—her older brother—usually came back late. We still had some time, before Lissa needed to tell her family about the notice.

We still had some time to pretend our lives weren't endangered.

"Do you want to hang out, until my family comes?" she asked. The tone of her voice told me that she wanted to pretend, just as much as I did.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes."

My best friend smiled. "Great! Let's go to my room. I want to show you what I bought, while I was out shopping," she suggested.

I agreed and followed her there. Lissa removed her purchases from a large, fancy bag and displayed three, gorgeous dresses—one for each, beauty assessment. She modeled them for me, her smile still gracing her face.

Seeing her look so attractive already, with no makeup or heels or fabulous hairstyle, planted a seed of unease inside me. If Lissa was this stunning now, then she was sure to catch Queen Natasha's eye, once Fairest of All began. Which meant that I was going to have to shift Her Majesty's attention to someone else: me.

This wouldn't be hard, since I matched—maybe even succeeded—Lissa's level of prettiness. But I didn't want to be in over my head. I needed to be able to juggle our dreadful situation. If the other contestants were as beautiful as us, then that could really work in our favor. If not, then Lissa and I were on the rocks.

The seed of unease started sprouting within me, as those thoughts raced through my mind. Lissa hadn't noticed yet, but she was incredibly skilled at sensing my emotions, so it was only a matter of time before she did.

However, I couldn't afford to kill her mood. Or keeping killing mine. We needed all the reassurance in the world, before we had to report to city hall tomorrow. Before we were transported to our potential doom.

So, I plastered a smile onto my face and played pretend.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story: a contribution for "VA does Disney." The project is actually going into effect in a few days, but I'm going to be out of town, so I decided to upload mine early.

This is Snow White-inspired, so there'll be parallels to that universe. I also plan on making parallels to VA and having the characters more "in character" than they were in **HEA**. The world that I created for this is mostly original. Everything takes place in a dystopian country called Olestra, which used to be the United States and run by Tatiana Ivashkov. Tasha rules an absolute monarchy, where whatever she says goes and gets obeyed. Outside of that and what I put in this chapter, details about lives of the citizens and structure of the country are kind of hazy right now. But more about this world will be revealed, as the story progresses.

All of the story will alternate between Rose and Dimitri's POV, so his perspective is coming up next. Let me know what you think about this chapter in a review, and follow and favorite if you want to keep reading!

Vocabulary: "fairness" is an archaic term for "beauty."

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**~Dimitri~**

* * *

As the sun rose over the eastern horizon, I couldn't help but look away. Watching the sky glow with streaks of orange and pink, when they were only going to disappear, reminded me all too much of how beauty came and went. No matter how badly I wanted this trait to stay, it always vanished and left pain in its wake. Pain that I had no right to brood about, because it didn't compare to what other people experienced.

Like the twelve girls who came to the royal palace, every July.

I abandoned the bedroom window and started to get dressed. Shedding my pajamas, I neatly placed them in the dresser before fetching my royal guard uniform that hung in the closet. It was primarily black with three inches of gray along the torso. The material clung to my lean, well-built frame and helped my height—six-seven—make me look even more intimidating.

It would've been nice to have on something less edgy, for the sake of Fairest of All's unnerved contestants, but that wasn't how Her Majesty did things. She needed everyone and everything associated with her to instill fear.

Once I was settled in my uniform, I walked over to the full-length mirror that rested against one of the white walls. I tied my brown hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck, spritzed on a hint of cologne, then laced up a pair of black boots. I checked my appearance twice then vacated my bedroom, ready to begin my guarding shift.

The guardian wing of the palace was silent, as I walked through the halls. It was six-thirty in the morning, so each guardian that wasn't on watch would be in their beds, sound asleep. Other sections of the property, like the ground floor, would be filled with them at this time, but that specific location wasn't my destination.

It was Queen Natasha's bedroom.

Two guardians were stationed outside, when I came to her French, double doors. Stan Alto was the first to notice me, and he briefly nodded. "Good morning, Guardian Belikov." His gray eyes had faint, black shadows underneath them. "Is your partner on his way?"

"Good morning, Guardian Alto," I reciprocated. "I haven't contacted him yet, but I'm sure he'll be here shortly." He uttered a satisfied sound, and I directed my attention to his partner. "Hello, Guardian Petrov."

Alberta also looked tired, but it stood out on her more, due to her middle-aged skin. Her and Stan must've hated having the night shift. "Hello, Guardian Belikov." She quietly opened one of the doors and stepped aside. "You can go inside and switch with Guardian Schoenberg before your partner arrives."

I nodded and said a quick farewell to her and Stan then entered Queen Natasha's bedroom. She was tucked away in her large, spacious bed with her raven-black hair spilling across the silk pillow. A soft snore was the only indication that she was asleep, and seeing her at peace calmed me.

She was never that tranquil, when awake. Her sinister energy didn't allow it.

Arthur smiled, once I reached him. We shook hands and made small talk, before he gave me a recap of last night's events. He kept his voice low. "Her Majesty went to bed at 9pm, just like always, and didn't wake up at all. There were no signs of forced entry into the room, all night. The hallway also remained secure, from what I could hear."

I wasn't surprised that nothing had happened. Queen Natasha made sure her and her residence were well-protected. Besides, no one really had the audacity to oppose her anyway, courtesy of her mandate.

"Sounds good," I said. "Are you going to get some sleep, or do you have another shift?"

Arthur yawned. "I don't have another shift, but I'm going to check on the Fairest of All logistics, before I go back to bed."

Once he mentioned the event, my pain from earlier came rushing back, but I forced it away just as swiftly. Again, I had no right to brood. My life wasn't on the line, like those of the girls coming here today. I was their enemy's ally, and even if I wasn't, I could hold my own.

 _Why did pain never go away?_

"Dimitri, are you all right?"

Arthur's voice snapped me out of my treacherous thoughts. Concern emanated from him, when I met his gaze. I gave a smile that I hoped was reassuring. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry." I patted him on the shoulder. "Go on and do what you need to do. I'll take over from here," I said.

He stared at me for several moments, looking like he was going to ask more questions, but he didn't say them if he had them. Arthur nodded, at last. "Okay, then. I'll see you later." He quietly left Queen Natasha's bedroom, and I went to stand at his old post.

Hans Croft, his partner, gave me a sidelong glance. "What was that all about, Belikov?" he gruffly asked. I couldn't tell if he was genuinely concerned, like Arthur had been, or merely trying to get answers.

"Nothing, Guardian Croft." The voice inside my head whispered that it was indeed something, but I ignored it.

Hans realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with me, so he grumbled to himself before silence graced the room. However, silence didn't stay for long, because my guarding partner for this shift finally arrived.

Ethan Moore walked toward me, looking as cold and deadly as ever. He tried his hardest to portray Queen Natasha's ideal image of a royal guard—he had feelings for her—but it never got him the attention he desired, because she was attracted to me. That didn't sit right with him, of course, but it was understandable. I wouldn't be happy if my love interest had their eyes set on someone else, either.

I gave him a nod, when he settled into Hans's old post. "Good morning, Guardian Moore."

He scowled at me but replied nonetheless. "Likewise, Guardian Belikov." He fixed his gaze on Queen Natasha, and all ill feelings he had about me were casted aside, as her appearance enraptured him. I was certain that if Ethan had the power to control time, he'd have this moment go on forever.

Unfortunately for him, time was an adversary. Queen Natasha woke up, after four hours, and sat up in bed to stretch. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before settling her gaze upon Ethan and me—me, primarily.

Her ice-blue stare rattled me to my very core. I felt exposed, every time she peered at me. It always seemed like she was undressing me with her eyes, and in this case, that was exactly what Queen Natasha was doing. A sultry smile pulled at her lips. "Good morning, Dimitri. It's such a pleasure to see you."

Ethan growled beside me, and Her Majesty sent him a glare before I had the chance to respond. He immediately stopped, and I used this as an opportunity to bid my greeting. "Good morning to you too, Queen Natasha," I politely said, bowing. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're here, Dimitri. Though, thank you for asking."

I suppressed a shudder, unsure of how to respond.

Her Majesty climbed out of bed and smoothed her sapphire-blue nightgown, which accentuated her eyes and pale skin. She said, "I'm going to get dressed, so one of you need to fetch my handmaiden. If it takes you longer than ten minutes, a punishment will be given."

Since it was clear that Queen Natasha wanted me to stay, Ethan muttered something under his breath then trudged out of the bedroom. When the door closed, she sauntered over to me and traced the insignia that decorated all guardian uniforms: a Promise mark. It looked like an elongated S and signified my duty as a protector of the throne. A promise I'd sworn to keep.

I cleared my throat, as discomfort washed over me. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?"

"There's no need to call me by my title when we're alone, Dimka." She moved her hand away from the Promise mark and started tracing the pair of crisscrossed, lightning bolts that neighbored it: the molnija mark. That was what we called it in the New Soviet Union, but it had carried over to Olestra, thanks to Queen Natasha's Eastern European roots. Unlike the former, this one was on the uniform of a guardian who had highly specialized training. It was why the other royal guardians and I had one. "Besides, I'm just admiring your accomplishments."

Her Majesty's hand began traveling my body, and I tensed. I never liked it when she touched me, but she was my authority figure and had been a good friend to me, before she had become queen. I couldn't refuse her, so all I could do was silently pray that this would end soon.

Much to my relief, the door opened before things went too far, and Ethan entered with the handmaiden. I stepped away from Queen Natasha, who seemed annoyed at having our time interrupted. She pierced Ethan with a chilling glare. "You took more than ten minutes, Guardian Moore. I thought you understood my instructions."

He swallowed deeply and stammered, "Your Majesty, I can explain—"

"I don't want to hear it. Go outside, this instant. I want to get dressed."

Ethan lowered his head. "Of course, Queen Natasha." He shuffled toward the door, but before he exited the room, he sent me the fiercest glare imaginable. I stirred in my place, which caused him to smirk, then he disappeared into the hallway.

No longer comfortable with being in the bedroom, I said, "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'd like to give you some privacy while you get dressed." Hopefully, I didn't sound like I was desperate to get the hell out of there.

Disappointment flashed in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. "Of course, Dimitri. You may leave."

 _Thank goodness!_

I bowed then hurried out of the room as fast as I could, without looking rude. I nearly bumped into Stan and Alberta's replacements—Yuri and Celeste—once I entered the hallway, murmuring quick apologies before positioning myself next to Ethan.

He started glaring at me again, while the others gave me curious looks, but I just ignored them and stared straight ahead. After a few minutes passed, Yuri's voice cut through the still air. "Was something wrong, Dimitri?" he asked.

I forced a smile onto my face. "No. Everything was fine."

* * *

It was between eleven and noon, when Queen Natasha made her televised announcement. I stood in her throne room, as she sat upon her jewel-encrusted throne and spewed her propaganda with the royal camera crew filming.

"Our teenage girls don't realize how fragile beauty can be," she began. "They take it for granted and believe that it'll provide them with everything they want." Her face darkened, and the purplish scar that marred her left cheek seemed to jump out. "However, the time has come for them to wake up from that naïve dream. Beauty doesn't stay forever, and it can only benefit a person so much."

Her face broke into a smile—a wicked smile—and I shuddered. "Like the caring queen I am, I'm willing to help our female youth learn this important lesson. The United States may have failed to teach them, but Olestra won't repeat this mistake. Fairest of All will guide them to realization, and this year's contestants will finally see just how delusional they've been."

No one had to be a genius to know that Queen Natasha was subtly deriding Tatiana Ivashkov, the former President of the United States. She had been an exclusive leader and had set up a system that favored the elite and idolized the beautiful, marginalizing anyone who hadn't fallen under those categories. Many people hadn't approved of what she did in office, and it had gotten to the point where Tatiana had been publicly assassinated.

After that, Tasha and other opposers successfully petitioned for the government to change from a democratic republic to a constitutional monarchy. Since Tasha had presented the idea, she had become the new queen and made her supporters members of parliament. Though shortly after, she had somehow turned it into an absolute monarchy and enacted the mandate to undo Tatiana's accomplishments.

I understood where Queen Natasha was coming from, yet was punishing adolescent girls for being beautiful really a viable solution? Was being beautiful really their fault?

When she started faking her smile, the camera crew stopped filming and Queen Natasha rose from her throne to get a drink of water. I glanced at the clock that hung on a nearby wall. It read 11:45. That meant this year's group was going to arrive within the next, fifteen minutes—to never return to the lives they had always known unscathed.

I had been a royal guard for eight years—I was seventeen, when Her Majesty offered me the position—and I'd seen a total of 96 girls between the ages of 14 and 18 get assessed at the palace. I'd seen eight of them get executed. It had been gut-wrenching to witness all of them get hurt, and I didn't want my pain to increase this year. I wanted my soul to be relieved.

But deep down inside, I knew that wouldn't become a reality.

The fifteen minutes flew by, and Queen Natasha ordered some guardians to let the Fairest of All contestants in. I moved to the space beside her throne, standing with my hands behind my back and a neutral expression on my face.

When the guardians reentered, they instructed the twelve girls to form a horizontal line in front of Queen Natasha then retired to their posts. My gaze swept over their pretty faces, but only two of them caught my attention.

The first belonged to a girl of about seventeen or eighteen. She had brown-black hair that flowed to her waist like a veil, and I had the absurd urge to rake my fingers through its softness. Her eyes were just as dark, and they held a liveliness that seemed incapable of ridding. Her skin was smooth and resembled the color of an almond's interior, and I couldn't help but wonder how her body would respond under my caress…

My heart raced at the sight of this girl, despite my yearning to control it. She was so breathtaking—so painfully beautiful—and I'd never come across someone like her before. I couldn't even decipher what made her so different. She was simply captivating, and there was this invisible force pulling me toward her.

However, I needed to resist and break away. I was working for her enemy. She was most likely going to be the death of herself, and I didn't need her to be the death of me too. I couldn't get attached. All I could do was hope that she was incredibly careful and made it out of here alive.

After several moments of staring, I stopped myself from indulging in her appearance. My gaze locked onto the second girl that I'd noticed, and worry crashed into me, as I started to recognize her.

She was younger than the first girl—sixteen, to be exact—and her long brown hair shone with streaks of gold. She was taller and less curvy with lighter skin, but her eyes were what really captured me. They were chocolate-brown and had a strange combination of relief and fear. Relief because she recognized me, and fear because her life was in danger.

Every fiber within me froze. My youngest sister, Viktoria Belikova, was a Fairest of All contestant. This had to be some sort of sick, twisted dream.

But as I kept gazing at her, it became clear to me that this was indeed happening. Never had I thought that Queen Natasha would select Vika. She knew my family and liked them well enough to spare them from the devastation Fairest of All caused, so why she had done this perplexed me.

Was she not pining after me anymore? Was she scheming?

I wanted to dwell on this matter, but Vika's presence wasn't allowing me to. My worry multiplied, as I pictured all the ways she could get hurt, during her time here. That was one of the last things I'd ever wanted to befall her, and it needed to stay that way. I needed to protect her. Nothing less would suffice.

Hiding even further behind my stoicism, I silently communicated to my sister that I had everything under control. Vika barely nodded, but I knew she was still uncertain, because her eyes betrayed her.

I didn't blame her, though. I'd be uncertain too.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Yay, Dimitri and the guardians have been introduced! I know you guys are probably cringing at the...interesting relationship I set up between him and Tasha (writing it surely wasn't enjoyable), but just trust me on this. Everything I do is for a reason. Hang in there.

Other than that, how are you liking his portrayal so far? I'm trying to make him as complex as I can in this world I've created, so hopefully you noticed some of the conflicts he's been experiencing and is experiencing now, compared to what Rose is going through. More Snow White and VA parallels and setting details are to come!

Be sure to check out the other "VA does Disney" stories that have been posted! You can follow the "VA does Disney" tag on Tumblr or search for them on this site. They'll be around for a couple weeks or so.

Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, in a review. I love hearing what you guys have to say!

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**~Rose~**

* * *

Lissa and I'd continued playing pretend, during our journey to the royal palace. We'd reminisced about all the good times we'd had, as we checked in at Embersia City Hall. We'd daydreamed about making something of ourselves, as we boarded and sat in an OLTRAK train. We'd claimed we were headed to the best place on earth, as the landscape changed before our eyes.

But now, the pretending was over and reality began.

The bedrooms for the Fairest of All contestants weren't fancy. Five, wooden pieces of furniture were all that occupied the area: a closet, bed, desk, chair, and dresser. Nothing decorated the glaring, white walls. There were no plants to freshen the still air. The only thing that lessened the bleakness of my room was the sunlight that poured through the window.

I hauled my luggage onto the twin-sized bed, which shook and creaked from the weight. Unpacking all my belongings didn't take long, since I had only brought three dresses; shoes; bras and underwear; pajamas and toiletries. I went to place my sleepwear and undergarments in the dresser, but it was dusty, so I had to wipe it with my hands first. After that, I hung up my gowns and placed my shoes in the closet then organized my toiletries on the dresser's surface.

Because Queen Natasha hadn't specified when we'd start cleaning, after she called all the girls' names, I decided to gaze outside. The forests of Emory, Olestra's woodland state, stretched out under the sun and looked like a gleaming, green ocean. The trees stood sturdy and tall, as they surrounded the sloping hills the royal palace sat upon. It was totally different from Hesperia's clay mountains, cactuses, and dry earth. But it was still beautiful.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, and I averted my gaze from the window, mildly annoyed at having my peace shattered. I wondered, "Who is it?" and slowly headed toward the barrier that separated me and the stranger. Hopefully, I didn't sound bothered.

"Housekeeping." The deep, masculine voice seemed to filter through the door and wrap around me like an embrace. Its slight, Russian accent made my heart dance within my chest, and the impulse to just run over and open the door flooded me.

I gave into it and found myself face to face with a handsome, royal guard. "You're not housekeeping," I said. "You're a guardian. What are you doing here? How do you even know I'm staying here?"

"Her Majesty ordered some guardians to deliver uniforms to the contestants. We were told where your rooms were located, and I was given your dress," he answered professionally, completely ignoring my attitude. "You're Rosemarie Hathaway, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I prefer to go by Rose." He returned my gesture then handed me the attire I was subjected to wear in between the beauty assessments. "What's your name?"

"Dimitri Belikov." An attractive name for an attractive man. Figures.

"Nice to meet you. How old are you?" I didn't know why I asked, but I just had to know.

He seemed a little thrown off by that question, yet he still answered. "Likewise, and I'm twenty-five." Not too much older, but older enough. Why did I even care, though? It wasn't like I could date him.

I held up the dress and frowned. It was ragged and faded, with loose threads hanging from the ankle-length, brown skirt. The bodice was black and white, while the sleeves were long and in all white. A couple patches were on the dress. It was so unappealing. "This is…lovely," I said, afraid to vocalize what I truly thought.

Dimitri wasn't fooled. "Queen Natasha has her reasons for choosing that kind of clothing." Even though it was natural for him to defend the woman he served, I was still mad. She didn't deserve support.

"Yeah, because me and the other contestants are going to be working like a bunch of goddamn servants." He narrowed his gaze at my inappropriateness, and I immediately corrected myself. "I'm sorry I said that, sir. It was wrong of me. Please don't tell Her Majesty," I pleaded. I was already going to be in the danger zone, by drawing away attention from Lissa. My situation didn't need to be worsened.

As those bottomless eyes stared at me, I couldn't help but think Dimitri was going to rat me out. All this time seemed to pass us by, and I played with the sides of my shorts to distract myself. But the silence kept persisting, and I didn't know how much more of it I could take.

Thankfully, I didn't have to ponder too long. "I won't tell her," he finally said. If I wasn't mistaken, there was the tiniest smile pulling at his lips. His soft, shapely, and inviting lips.

"Really?" _Why wasn't he reporting_ _what I'd said?_

Dimitri nodded. "Really. You have my word."

My eyes widened, as gratitude flowed into me. I offered a grin. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He cleared his throat then fell back into guardian mode. His ghost of a smile disappeared, and I found myself missing it. "Queen Natasha wants you to get dressed immediately. I'm supposed to take you to Human Resources."

"Human Resources?" Dimitri made it sound like I was an employee about to be punished by the company she worked for. Though, the punishment part was very accurate.

He nodded again. "Fairest of All contestants must have trackers, during their time here. It's protocol."

My heart came to a halt. Her Majesty always had trackers injected into the twelve girls that were chosen for the event, every year. They provided her access to contestants' locations, beauty levels, mobility, and productivity. Getting rid of them was a huge hassle, since they were embedded in the skin, but someone had probably succeeded in deactivating them before.

Someone who had gotten caught and was now rotting in prison or a grave.

"All right. I'll get changed," I said, breaking out of my unnerving thoughts.

"You've five minutes. I'll be waiting outside."

As soon as Dimitri left the room, I quickly shed my shorts and t-shirt then put on the peasant dress. It was itchy, but it fit perfectly, so the outfit wasn't entirely bad. I took out my ponytail and wrapped my hair into a neat bun, applied some lip gloss, then walked out the door.

Right when I shut it, he immediately chastised me. "You shouldn't have put that on."

"You mean the lip gloss?" He nodded, and I swatted a hand and began walking through the ornate hallways. Dimitri fell into step beside me. "Wearing some isn't going to make me drop dead gorgeous, especially in this dress."

I wanted him to say that it absolutely would, but he replied differently. I tried not to be disappointed. "It doesn't matter. Queen Natasha will notice, and she's not going to approve. You need to behave accordingly."

A retort almost flew out of my mouth, but I suddenly recalled Mia Rinaldi, my former schoolmate at Embersia Academy, practically getting yelled at by Her Majesty for only holding her head high. If she had gotten upset about that, then she'd surely have issues with me wearing makeup outside of the beauty assessments.

Dimitri was right. I had to be careful and avoid breaking any rules, whether spoken or unspoken. Especially since I was planning on steering Queen Natasha's attention away from Lissa.

I wiped off the lip gloss then questioned, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you the enemy?" We were now descending the winding staircase. Everything around us shimmered and shone with color. If only I could have that in my prison cell of a room.

"Working for the queen doesn't mean I'm against you, Rose." He sounded matter-of-fact, but I swore I could hear pain in his voice. Before I had the chance to ask about that, Dimitri added, "It doesn't mean I'm your ally, either."

My brows furrowed. "What do you—"

Human Resources abruptly came into view and put my asking on hold. The rest of the Fairest of All contestants stood in a single-file line outside the gray door, clad in the same dress as me. They stirred in their places, and fear and anxiety erupted inside me, as I remembered the trackers. The long and sharp needle that would pierce my arm.

The world suddenly began to sway, and I felt myself losing balance. Though, it was swiftly restored by Dimitri's steady hand. "Rose, are you okay?"

I blinked vigorously and focused on the warmth of his touch. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to go stand in line, but his grip prevented me from doing so. I met his gaze. "You can let go. Really, I'm okay."

His dark brown eyes stared at me for several moments, trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. While there was nothing romantic about this, it seemed like we were frozen in time and in our own, little world. Like no else mattered but us.

Dimitri's eventual nod ended the trance, and he abandoned me to go stand with his colleagues. I tried to ignore the coldness his absence wrought and joined the line of contestants. My stomach churned, as I waited for my name to be called, and blood pounded in my ears.

Why was waiting such torture?

A few minutes passed, until I heard: "Rosemarie Hathaway."

I gulped and shuffled over to the woman who stood in the doorway. She was in her late twenties and dressed in a white lab coat, with a blouse and slacks underneath. "Hello," I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Good afternoon, Rosemarie." She led me inside Human Resources, which looked like a laboratory instead of an office. The walls were white and gray, and a sterile scent hung in the air. Fluorescent lights glared from above, and multiple stations with their own sets of equipment and chairs were aligned in a row, occupied by other contestants receiving shots.

We sat down at an empty station, and the woman introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Olendzki and will be administering your shot today. Which arm do you want the tracker injected into?"

"The left one," I said, my voice slightly shaking.

Dr. Olendzki chuckled, as she pulled down the collar of my dress and sterilized my upper arm. "There's no need to be scared, Rosemarie. Getting a shot is quick and easy. You'll hardly know it's even happening." She got the syringe, which was as long and sharp as I'd predicted, and made sure everything was all right with it before injecting me.

The needle penetrated my skin, and I bit my lip and withheld a jerk as a tear escaped my eye. Pressure replaced the pain, while the tracker was being transmitted. But after a few moments, the pain returned when she removed the needle and discarded it in a waste bin.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Dr. Olendzki said, placing a bandage over my wound. She smiled and displayed two rows of pearly-white teeth. "We're all done here, Rosemarie. Don't tamper with the injection site or worry about inflammation that lasts a few days."

I faked a smile again. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

As soon as those words left her mouth, I exited Human Resources. It felt nice to be out of that sterile, plain room and in the grand hallway with fresh air. I went to stand beside Lissa, who was leaning against a wall. "Hey," I greeted. "How did your shot go?"

Her jade-green eyes brightened at the sight of me but dimmed a little at my question. "Okay, I guess." She rubbed her wound then looked around at everyone before closing some distance between us. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I hate this place. Everything that's done in here is awful, and everyone scares me."

I nodded and adopted her volume, clasping our hands tightly. "I feel the same way, except for one thing."

Her blond brows furrowed. "What is it?"

"The guardians. They don't seem that scary."

"Are you kidding me?" Lissa shivered and closed her eyes, then reopened them after regaining composure. "Ethan Moore, the guardian who brought me my uniform and escorted me here, freaked me out. He was so dark and serious and intimidating. I couldn't wait to get away from him."

I understood what she was getting at. Palace guardians were indeed edgy and fierce. They could do great damage, when times called for it. However, Dimitri hadn't struck me as a chilling person. He struck me as dutiful and accomplished, and I found his lethalness charming. He had seemed to carry it in an admirable way, and I had enjoyed being in his presence.

 _Had he enjoyed being in mine…?_

I didn't allow myself to dwell on that thought, even though I wanted to. Instead, I told Lissa, "I had Dimitri Belikov. He wasn't as bad."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide, and she sounded like she didn't believe me.

I recalled my interaction with him and nodded. A smile slowly crept onto my face. "Really."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

What you think of Rose's impressions of Dimitri and Tasha, interaction with Dimitri, and thoughts on the things that go on at the royal palace? Let me know in a review! More character appearances, parallels, and Rose and Dimitri's strategies for helping Lissa and Vika are on the way.

Thank you so much for the reviews! They warm my heart, and I'm glad that you're all enjoying everything so far.

Vocabulary: "OLTRAK" is based off "AMTRAK," an American railroad corporation that provides transportation for the U.S. and three cities in Canada.

 **P.S.** I've been watching a lot of Richelle Mead interviews lately, and it got me thinking: **When did you guys start reading the VA series and why?** I was 11, when I began reading the books. I was so captivated by Romitri and the world-building, that I'd read during any free moment I had. I even woke up in the middle of the night and read by phone light for hours. My parents actually caught me in bed, fast asleep, with BP next to me. So, I was BANNED from the series because they were age-inappropriate, at that time. I finally got back to the books in ninth grade and resumed BP, then read the remaining novels. VA was so addicting, but so worth it!

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**~Dimitri~**

* * *

Once the Fairest of All contestants began performing their chores, my uncertainty about protecting Vika waned. I knew helping her without raising suspicion was difficult; however, that task no longer daunted me. My little sister's life was at stake, and I'd be damned, if I didn't try to shield her from Queen Natasha's wrath and keep her alive.

Family was worth fighting for.

Vika scrubbed the palace floor, as I watched from a distance. She was used to doing this type of domestic work, since our mother had enforced us and our other sisters to always have the house clean, when we had been living in the New Soviet Union and Anderton, Olestra's mountainous state.

But she wasn't used to cleaning extensively. Our mother would let us go at our own pace and rest whenever we wanted. Her Majesty, however, would have the Fairest of All contestants slaving away for several hours with few breaks.

Sweat now drenched my sister's face and dress. Forty minutes of vigorous scrubbing had worn her out, and she couldn't continue anymore. Vika paused for a cool down, wiping her wet forehead and catching her breath. Relief flooded her, as she indulged in her respite, but that feeling didn't carry over to me.

Anxiety did.

Queen Natasha would be upset at her lack of productivity, if she was currently looking at Vika's tracker report. She would strike Vika for this transgression, putting my sister's life in greater danger and making it harder for me to help. Likewise, Vika's laziness was going to make the other contestants—three of them were on our floor—believe they could do what they pleased. I had to correct her behavior, before Her Majesty did. And I had to do it now.

To get Vika's attention, I loudly cleared my throat. She and everyone else in the vicinity turned their heads to look at me. However, she and Rose were the only ones who held my gaze. I quickly broke eye contact with the latter, though. Staring back at her beautiful face would only distract me. Rose appeared upset at me ignoring her and went back to cleaning, just as fast. I didn't know what to make of that, but pondering would have to wait.

I needed to focus.

So, I returned my attention to Vika. She seemed confused and curious, but those expressions swiftly fled her face, when I mouthed, "Get to work," and gave her the sternest look I could muster. She frowned for a moment then sighed heavily, reluctantly resuming her floor cleaning. It pained me to see her being overworked, but following orders was the only way to keep Queen Natasha from viewing her as a threat. This was for the best.

The contestants continued laboring, until the clocks read 6pm. Queen Natasha entered the floor I was guarding and strode over to the exhausted girls. She looked as though she didn't want to be bothered with them. "It's time for dinner," Her Majesty said, arms crossed over her chest. "The guardians stationed here will escort you to the dining room, after you put all your cleaning supplies away."

Surging with hunger and relief, the contestants immediately did as she commanded. The four of them hurried past Queen Natasha, but Rose seemed to be moving the fastest. Determination shone in her eyes, while she went to a nearby, maintenance supply closet and came back with lightning speed. She was the first person to complete the task, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Rose must've really loved food.

As soon as the contestants were ready to be escorted, Her Majesty assigned one guardian per girl. I really wanted Vika to be with me, so I could keep an eye on her, but I got paired with Vasilisa Dragomir. It was a little frustrating—Rose didn't seem to support the decision either—yet I shoved that feeling aside and channeled politeness.

"Hello, Vasilisa," I greeted, starting to head towards the dining room. "I'm Dimitri Belikov." As I waited for her response, I watched Vika being accompanied by Alberta. She was no-nonsense but also one of the nicer guardians. Vika should be okay under her watch, if she didn't screw up between now and dinner. Nevertheless, there was no reason for me to worry just yet.

"You can call me Lissa. And I already know who you are," the girl replied after a short while.

My brows rose in surprise, and I met her jade-green gaze. "You do?"

That question perplexed her. "Queen Natasha called out the names of the guardians who were getting assigned to the contestants, remember? You raised your hand, when she said yours." Stupidity overwhelmed me, but I didn't show it. I nodded instead, then Lissa added, "Besides, Rose told me about you."

I didn't think anything of those words at first, since I had seen her and Rose talking after they had gotten their trackers injected. Which guardians had escorted them to Human Resources was bound to have been a conversation topic. However, the hesitance tainting Lissa's voice made me reconsider.

Did she think saying that would get her into trouble? Did she think Rose would be mad at her?

Whatever the purpose was, it was easily torched by my burning curiosity. What had Rose said about me earlier? Had her impressions of me been negative? Had they been positive? She had seemed comfortable around me—as comfortable as a Fairest of All contestant could get with a palace guardian—but I could've been wrong. Or I could've been—

 _Stop wondering about this, Dimitri,_ my conscience urged. _You shouldn't even care about how the contestants feel towards you. Just do your job. Focus and do your job._

My question about Rose's thoughts of me was right on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it down and listened to the voice inside my head. "Oh okay," I finally said. "That makes sense." We were silent, after that, and I was grateful. Now I could transfer my thoughts to Vika.

The dining room appeared, and Queen Natasha ordered the contestants to take their seats at the polished, ebony table. The remaining eight girls arrived, and Lissa bid me a farewell then left to go sit beside Rose. The latter's dark eyes instantly lit up, and she seemed very relieved. They must've been close friends.

Since twelve guardians in one room were more than enough, Her Majesty told half of us to take up posts elsewhere. I was among the six who stayed. I claimed a spot that gave me a clear view of Vika, who was sitting across from Rose. I could only see the back of Rose's head; however, her hair was just as captivating as the rest of her. What if I got distracted?

Nonetheless, I decided to keep my post. Queen Natasha sat down at the head of the table, giving the contestants that fake smile she loved to wear. "Are you ready to eat, ladies?" she asked in a soft, sweet voice. They nodded violently, and a pang ripped through my chest. These poor girls believed they were going to feast like royalty, but that wasn't going to happen.

People who were treated like servants ate like servants too.

Her Majesty smiled wider and clapped her hands. Butlers came out in an orderly fashion, carrying silver platters of hot food. The contestants salivated, so eager to fill their stomachs after hours of not eating, but that feeling fled them once they saw what their dinner was: a slice of bread with butter, a bowl of chicken soup, and a glass of water.

It was a stark contrast to Queen Natasha's meal: filet mignon, roasted potatoes, sautéed asparagus, bread rolls, and red wine.

"This is all we're getting?" one of the girls asked, her voice filled with upset. She had dark auburn hair with blue eyes and seemed athletic and curvy, from where she was sitting. It didn't take long for her name to come to mind: Angeline Dawes.

Queen Natasha smirked. "If you don't like what's being served, Ms. Dawes, then don't eat it. You can stay hungry, for as long as you want."

Angeline muttered something under her breath then answered, "It's okay, Your Majesty. I'll eat dinner. Thank you for this…amazing meal." She tried to keep a scowl off her face, as she sipped a spoonful of soup.

"You're welcome, Ms. Dawes." Queen Natasha didn't sound like she meant it. She gestured to the other contestants. "Hurry up and eat, ladies, or else your food will get cold."

The girls tried to defy her by eating slowly, but their hunger was too great. They devoured their dinner, after several seconds of resistance. Vika was so famished, that she even licked her plate and bowl clean, and it broke my heart. Never had I thought she'd be reduced to this, but here she was, ravishing a meager meal that was more appropriate for an animal. It was degrading and sickening, yet that was the way things were.

Once everyone was finished eating, Queen Natasha wiped her mouth with a silk napkin and said, "That was delicious! I'm quite full, but I think I can squeeze in some dessert." She clapped her hands again and ordered a butler to fetch her something sweet.

It only took a few moments for Her Majesty to get her dessert. She licked her lips and dug into the red velvet cheesecake that sat before her. Most of the contestants wore dismayed looks as they watched Queen Natasha indulge, but some of them didn't spectate at all. I supposed they thought it was too painful to see the foods they were deprived of get rubbed in their face.

The cheesecake was gone almost as quickly as the contestants' dinner. Her Majesty cleared her throat and settled her ice-blue gaze upon the twelve girls. "Dinnertime is officially over," she announced. "I want you all to clear the table and help the kitchen staff wash the dishes. The guardians will escort you to your rooms when you're done."

Queen Natasha promptly rose from her seat, and the contestants followed suit. The girls moved with more energy, but I could tell that the time they'd spent sitting and eating hadn't been enough to completely eradicate their exhaustion. Their pace was slower than it would've been if they had been well-rested. Their faces also drooped.

Before Queen Natasha exited the dining room, she came over to me and leaned in closely to whisper something—something that made me shiver. "Stop by my room, later tonight. I want to reward you for doing a great job today."

This wasn't the first time Her Majesty wanted us to be intimate; she'd always let me know how much I was attractive to her. When we had been nothing but good friends, it had been easy to avoid getting in bed with her. But now that she was queen, rejecting her didn't exist. If she wanted to be pleased, I had to please her regardless of my ill feelings about it. Not to mention, it kept the peace.

However, that didn't mean I wouldn't try to steer clear of this situation.

"What about the royal guardians who have the night shift?" I whispered back. Queen Natasha usually had her way with me during the day, which was when I had my shifts. She'd always thought interfering with other guardians' shifts would be more of a hassle.

"I can tell them to guard a different part of the palace. They won't mind." The tone of her voice told me that she was finished arguing. Nothing was going to make her change her decision. I had to stop provoking her.

 _Damn..._

Suppressing a sigh and grimace, I nodded. "All right, I'll come over after the escorts." Queen Natasha returned my gesture then lightly caressed my arm, as she walked away. It made me shudder, and she smiled, thinking that I was anticipating what was to come. When Her Majesty finally left the dining room, I sighed heavily.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ethan glared at me from his post, but I ignored him. I didn't have time for him to be mad at me. Instead, I paid attention to Vika. She was doing okay, but her exhaustion was gradually beginning to take its toll, thanks to the labor she had performed earlier and unsubstantial meal. Hopefully, she didn't collapse and could remain on her feet until she was in her bedroom.

Rose was also working as hard as she could and looked good doing it. Not only because of her physical features, but also because of the effort she was putting in. She washed dishes and organized the table with such diligence, that it made the other contestants seem like they were slacking. She was handling this situation well—too well. Like she _wanted_ to capture attention.

As I processed this in my head, Queen Natasha's nephew suddenly entered the dining room. Prince Christian Ozera was a spitting image of her, and he also had no issue with letting people know how he felt and what he wanted. He usually ate with his aunt, but during Fairest of All, he ate at a different time since Her Majesty liked to belittle the contestants by eating with them.

Prince Christian paused, as he noticed the contestants cleaning up. His ice-blue eyes scanned all of them, but they seemed to linger on Lissa the longest. He'd never thought twice about the participants, yet apparently, something about Rose's friend captivated him. Lissa didn't see him right away, but when she did, she immediately curtsied.

Her action caused the other girls to notice him, and in seconds, they were all curtsying in unison. Prince Christian looked uncomfortable at first, but he eventually smiled and bowed. "Good evening, ladies," he greeted.

"Good evening, Your Highness," they collectively replied.

He smiled for a few, more seconds then started leaving the dining room. "It looks like you're still cleaning, so I'll just come back later."

Before Prince Christian could fully exit, Lissa quickly chimed, "There's no need to go, Your Highness. We're just about finished." She put a plate mat on the table. "I'll tell one of the chefs that you're ready to eat."

He shook his raven-haired head. "It's okay. You don't have to."

"It's no trouble, my prince—really. I'll be just a moment." Lissa ventured into the kitchen, earning silent stares from her fellow contestants and Prince Christian himself. Some time went by, and she reappeared with a plate of hot food and glass of sparkling cider.

Prince Christian took a seat, and Lissa set down his dinner before him. A smile graced his pale face, as he gazed up at her. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate it. What's your name?"

A blush colored her cheeks. "Lissa. Lissa Dragomir."

"Well, Lissa. It's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes twinkled. They hadn't twinkled, as long as I'd known him.

She offered her own smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

When I escorted Vika and Rose to their bedrooms, I dropped off my sister first. She was really exhausted—her eyelids were half-closed, and she was stumbling rather than walking—and I felt like she would collapse at any moment. She needed to get in bed quickly, and while Rose did to, there were some things I wanted to talk to her about before I had to take her to her room and go to Queen Natasha.

"Goodnight, Vika," I softly said, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at my bossiness then nodded and returned my affection. "Okay. Goodnight, Dimka. I'll see you in the morning." Vika then smiled and waved at Rose. "I'll see you later too, Rose. Goodnight."

"Okay, Viktoria," Lissa's friend reciprocated. "Goodnight. It was nice meeting you."

My sister entered her bedroom and turned on the lights, offering a wider smile before closing and locking the door. Relieved by the fact that she would be undisturbed for several hours, I walked away from her room and began heading toward Rose's.

She kept pace with me, and we strolled in comfortable silence. We passed by some guardians, here and there, but it wasn't frequent enough to prevent us from conversing. Though, we kept our voices low out of precaution. "I can't believe Viktoria is your sister," Rose said.

I arched an eyebrow. "Why did you think she wasn't? We have the same last name and look similar." It truly boggled me that Rose hadn't figured that out, when all the contestants had their names called upon arrival, and I had told her mine afterward. Had she been spaced out?

She shrugged and lowered her head. "I don't know." I expected her to elaborate, but that was all she said, so I decided to not press her for an explanation. Rose seemed to appreciate my lack of persistence, and her sheepishness faded. She moved on to a different topic, but it was one I had no interest in discussing. "What did Queen Natasha tell you, when we were in the dining room?" she wondered, lowering her voice a little more.

It was bad enough that we talked to each other more than the typical contestant and palace guardian, but it was even worse that Rose had the audacity to broach subjects about the relationship between our queen and me. While her question had sounded innocent and naïve, she'd had no right to ask.

"It's none of your business," I replied, albeit a little harshly.

Rose flinched then grew upset. "No need to be rude about it. It was just an inquiry." She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her gaze on everything that wasn't me.

I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I sounded pathetic, like a pleading child. But for some reason, I hated her being mad at me and needed her forgiveness.

She gave me a sidelong glance and smiled. Just like that, I felt better. "It's okay. I shouldn't have asked."

"And I shouldn't have snapped at you." Rose didn't say anything else, after that, and I decided to start a new conversation. We were almost at her bedroom. "So…" I slowly said, as we entered another hallway. "I noticed that you were trying to gain a lot of attention today."

She tensed. It took her a while to respond, but she did eventually. Her voice was steady. "What do you mean?"

I knew she was playing dumb, but I didn't call her out on it. Instead, I baited her. "You've been working harder than the other girls, all day. No contestant goes above and beyond with doing chores. If they do, it's because they have an ulterior motive."

Rose didn't fall for it. She snorted. "I don't have an ulterior motive, Comrade."

Her sudden nickname for me derailed my train of thought. "Comrade?" I didn't understand why she'd call me something that had Russian stereotype written all over it. I also didn't know if I should be offended or not, since she'd said it so casually—so innocently.

"It suits you," she defended herself. "You don't like it?"

I almost answered her question, but then I remembered my plan to get Rose to tell the truth. "It doesn't matter how I feel about it," I said sternly. "I know you're drawing attention for a reason. Are you trying to protect someone?"

She hesitated to speak, and I automatically knew I was right. How could it be that this one contestant, out of all the ones I'd encountered, was experiencing the same thing I was? That we were both attempting to save someone we loved, at the same place and time? And for the same reason? It was uncanny, but it was also reassuring to know that I wasn't alone.

 _Was this fate?_

Rose nodded, after a while. "Yeah, I'm working on keeping Lissa out of harm's way. Just like how you are for your sister." My eyes widened, and she gave me a look. "Come on, Dimitri. It's a given that you'd try to help Viktoria."

I had no choice but to agree.

We finally arrived at her bedroom, and I stopped in front of the door. "Well, here we are. Goodnight, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow."

She offered a smile, staring up at me with her doe-like eyes. My breath hitched. "Goodnight, Guardian Belikov," she teased. She began to open the door yet spun around, like something just occurred to her. Rose asked, "You won't tell Queen Natasha about what I'm doing, will you?" Her voice was no longer playful.

I sighed deeply. "I'm not your ally nor your enemy, Rose. I told you this."

"But you promised me earlier that you wouldn't tell her about how I expressed my dislike for the peasant outfits."

"That was different. What you want me to promise now is much more serious." She frowned at me, but I refused to be bothered by the action. "We could get in a lot of trouble, if Her Majesty found out you were protecting Lissa and I was hiding it. Is that what you want?"

Rose ran a hand through her dark hair, ruining her neat bun. "Of course not." She exhaled loudly and shook her head. When she met my gaze, her eyes softened. "Can you please just keep it a secret? Wouldn't you want me to do the same, if our roles were reversed?"

I hated that she was using her logic against me, but she was right. If my best friend and I were contestants in Fairest of All, I'd protect them too and want a guardian to be on my side. It was as simple as that, and there was no point in me trying to deny it. I sighed again and nodded. "Yes, Rose. I would." She did a small cheer but halted, when I added, "I'll keep your secret, but only if you keep mine."

Her response came naturally. "Absolutely."

"Excellent. I'll see you later, then. Have a good night."

"You too, Dimitri." Rose finally went inside her room and shut the door behind her, still wearing that glorious grin until she was completely out of my view.

I stayed there for a few moments, mulling over everything that had just happened. It was amazing to know that Rose trusted me. That I trusted her back. I almost didn't want to believe it, but the feeling grew realer and realer, as I thought about it. My heart danced inside my chest, and it didn't stop. I didn't want it to stop.

However, when I unfroze and headed to Queen Natasha's bedroom, where I knew she was waiting for me in her bed, I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying Rose's trust.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

And it's gotten even more dicey, folks! Christian has also been introduced! As always, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, in a review. Anything constructive is greatly appreciated. Also, please follow and fav if you like this story :)

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! I loved finding out how some of you guys got into VA, and I have something else to ask this week: **Readers, what is it that interests you about fanfiction? Writers, what do you hope to gain from fanfiction?**

To see things like inspiration for my stories, update notifications, VA commentaries, and whatnot: go to my bio and connect with me on Facebook/Tumblr/Pinterest.

Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

**~Rose~**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, ready to take on the day. Knowing that Dimitri and I had the same conflict gave me all the strength I needed, despite the pain that lingered in my body. Never had I thought that the royal palace staff—guardians, especially—suffered from Fairest of All. They hadn't been participants who were degraded and executed. They'd been Queen Natasha's untouchable allies.

But I supposed none of that had meant Her Majesty's employees didn't hurt.

Dimitri wasn't in the event, yet he was hurting. Seeing Viktoria's life in danger stabbed his heart, like Lissa's endangerment stabbed mine. We were being rudely awakened by this situation and going to hurt like we'd never hurt before, whether our loved ones lived or died. We shared this newborn pain.

 _Unless, he'd been awakened and suffering all along…_

"Rosemarie Hathaway," a male voice suddenly called, pulling me out of my thoughts. Its owner wasn't Dimitri, and I sighed in dismay. Pounding on my bedroom door swiftly followed. "Wake up and get dressed. It's time for breakfast."

Mealtime usually brought me joy. However, after last night's trifling dinner, I wasn't so enthused about satiating my appetite. Queen Natasha's food could kiss my ass.

"I'll be out shortly," I replied, making sure to sound pleasant. The man didn't say anything, and I immediately took off my pajamas then slipped on my peasant dress and a pair of flats. I brushed out every tangle in my hair then put it into a bun. I almost put on some perfume, but Dimitri's voice echoed inside my head. It told me that now wasn't the right time. That it'd be best if I waited until the first, beauty assessment.

I didn't want to listen to it, especially since I had been too tired to bathe before I'd went to bed. But I surrendered anyway and set the bottle on the dresser. Not even bothering to double-check my appearance, I went over to the door and threw it open.

A man in his late twenties or early thirties sternly met my gaze. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he wore the same uniform as Dimitri. "Come on, Hathaway," the royal guard ordered. "It took you long enough."

Long enough? I had to have changed clothes in no more than five minutes. What was this guy talking about?

"Good morning to you too, grouchy," I grumbled while exiting my bedroom, closing and locking the door before following the guardian to the dining room.

My attitude fueled his. "My name isn't grouchy. It's Stan Alto, and you need to watch your mouth." I nearly eyerolled but stopped, at the last minute. Silence filled the air for several moments, until he snapped at me again. "I expect an apology, Miss Hathaway."

I clenched my fists and pursed my lips into a thin line. "I didn't do anything wrong, Stan." God, I wished Dimitri was here. I wondered what got in the way of him escorting me.

"Guardian Alto," he tersely corrected. "And yes, you did. You failed to address me with the proper respect and gave me sass. That's unacceptable."

I swallowed a curse that almost flew out and stayed silent. This man was ridiculous; he wasn't getting a goddamn apology from me.

We reached the snakelike staircase and descended two steps at a time. Drawing closer and closer to the dining room, Stan's hard expression transformed to an unsettling smirk. "Well, if you're not going to say you're sorry, I guess I'll have to bring this to Queen Natasha's attention. She won't be happy to hear about your behavior."

I couldn't believe it. This bastard was going so low as to threaten me, and he didn't even care. He might as well have said that he wanted me to be the contestant getting executed! What was even more infuriating, though, was that I couldn't keep defying him. Stan had sounded serious and getting reported was the last thing I desired. I'd just be shooting myself in the foot, as I still needed to protect Lissa.

Stifling a sigh, I reluctantly said, "I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

"Excuse me, what was that?"

I uttered a low growl—so low that he couldn't hear. Then, I raised my voice. "I said I'm sorry for disrespecting you, Guardian Alto." His smirk became one of satisfaction and he voiced no more, much to my relief. He was frustrating as all hell.

We finally entered the dining room, and I told Stan goodbye before hurrying to the table. All the other contestants were here and already seated. There was an empty seat beside Lissa and she smiled at me, patting the cushion with her right hand. I smiled back and walked over to her, then sat down and scooted forward.

"Hey," my best friend greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well." I didn't tell her that it was because I'd been thinking about Dimitri. We'd made a huge milestone in establishing trust, last night, and I wasn't about to break that. I'd promise I'd keep his secret. "How about you?"

Lissa's smile widened. Her jade-green eyes sparkled. "I slept great." She sounded so giddy, and I felt my smile also expanding. It was so wonderful to know that she was still able to be in a good mood, despite our situation.

"Awesome," I said. "Any reason why?" I kind of had an idea, but I'd rather hear her answer.

Lissa looked like she wanted to tell me, but she couldn't. Royal guards lined the walls, as contestants sat around us. Now wasn't the perfect time to elaborate. She leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, no worries." I was about to dive into another conversation topic, but Queen Natasha suddenly entered the dining room.

My fellow contestants and I curtsied in unison, while the royal guards bowed. She nodded in acknowledgment with that ingenuine smile plastered on her face, taking her seat at the head of the table. Her dark red dress pooled around her, shining like blood under the light of the chandeliers.

Meanwhile, Dimitri positioned himself near Stan, looking as handsome and stoic as ever. My heart fluttered at his presence, and I slyly smiled at him. He caught my gaze and nodded my way, a small smile pulling at his lips. I turned away from him, before I did anything stupid or suspicious, and waited for Queen Natasha to speak.

"Good morning, ladies," she greeted in a sickeningly sweet voice. I fought off a scowl. "I hope you all got a nice rest, because you've a busy day ahead."

"How busy?" one of the contestants asked. Her Majesty instantly sent her a glare, and she gulped and kneaded the cross that hung from her neck. "I was just wondering, Your Highness. I didn't mean to sound rude or upset you." If my memory served me correctly, the girl's name was Sydney Sage.

Queen Natasha ridded her glare and grinned. How she could transition her expressions and emotions so effortlessly was beyond me. "It's okay, Miss Sage." This woman was lying through her teeth. "And you're all going to be busier than you were yesterday, since you're all starting your chores earlier."

Dread burrowed into me. I was already sore from yesterday's work. There was no way in hell I wanted to do chores for an even longer amount of time. But that was how it was now—painful. It was only going to get worse, and I needed to get used to it. Like Dimitri had.

The other contestants felt as much dread as I did, yet they didn't voice it. They simply gave slight nods or halfhearted smiles. Sydney fiddled with her cross necklace even more, keeping her amber gaze locked onto the ebony table. "Understood, Your Majesty."

Queen Natasha folded her hands into her lap. "Very well," she said. "Now enough of this chatter. I'm famished." She briefly clapped, and butlers appeared with our meals.

We fell silent, as they sat our breakfast before us: a bowl of porridge with a strange consistency, an apple, and a glass of water. I grabbed my spoon and scooped some of the porridge. When the food met my tongue, I nearly spit it out. It was so tasteless and lukewarm. How had something as disgusting as this been deemed eatable?

I glanced at Lissa, who was also having trouble consuming our meal. She was trying not to gag, but I could tell that the urge to vomit was growing by the second. I quickly gave my best friend her glass of water, and she drank half of it all at once. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed. "Feel any better, Liss?"

She brought down the glass and gasped out, "Yeah, I'm okay." She swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'll just eat the apple, instead."

I didn't like what she'd said. Lissa needed to eat as much as possible, especially since today's agenda was more demanding. She was less durable than me, thanks to her willowy frame, and had never performed manual labor until yesterday. Less food in her system would make it harder for her to work swiftly and efficiently—get her into trouble.

I couldn't let that happen.

"You should eat everything," I insisted. "If you don't—"

"Is there a problem?" Queen Natasha interrupted. Her ice-blue stare pierced us, as she chewed on some pancakes. Fluffy, golden, syrupy pancakes…

I broke out of the trance her food had put me in, ignoring the growl that reverberated in my stomach. "No, Your Majesty. We're fine." To prove my point, I stuffed my face with porridge. It nearly made me hurl, but I kept myself together.

Queen Natasha narrowed her gaze, and I seriously expected her to fire out more questions, but she didn't. She just resumed eating, as if she'd never talked in the first place. I sent Lissa one, last look before doing the same.

After everyone's plates were cleared, Her Majesty rose from her seat and smoothed out her blood-red dress, even though it wasn't wrinkled. "Now's the time for you ladies to clean the dining room and put the dishes away," she instructed. "When you're done, my guards will escort you to wherever you'll be doing your chores."

She vacated the premises, after that, and a couple royal guards left with her. My fellow contestants and I immediately went to work. We tidied up the dining room and washed our dishes, making sure to go at an acceptable pace and stay out of each other's way. It didn't take long for us to complete the task, and we paired up with the guardians for escorts.

Lissa was with a royal guard I didn't know, but they seemed nicer than Stan or the Ethan guy she'd told me about. There wasn't a need for me to be scared or concerned. Besides, I trusted her enough to be careful without me around.

I was with Dimitri again, but Viktoria didn't accompany us. She was with an older female, royal guard instead; however, Dimitri didn't stress about it. As a matter of fact, he seemed to support it. I supposed he trusted this woman. Or maybe he wanted to be alone with me. Okay, that last one was a bit of a stretch, but a girl could dream.

Whatever the reason, it felt so great to be around him. All the negativity that Stan and Queen Natasha had stirred within me dissipated. All my worries stopped consuming me. I could forget the bad going on and relax, just like that.

"Where are we headed?" I wondered, as we left the dining room and began roaming the halls. The other contestants and guardians were not too far behind.

"The palace library." _Damn it…_

I frowned. "Did you assign me that location, or Queen Natasha?" Cleaning a place that had nothing but a bunch of dusty, old books—stuff I didn't care for—was so much work. Too many things needed to be cleaned and organized. Not to mention, I always felt misplaced there. Libraries were for scholars. I wasn't even close to being one.

"Queen Natasha," Dimitri answered. My frown deepened, and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't like libraries?" I shook my head. "Why not? They're one of the best places on earth."

I snorted. "More like one of the most boring places on earth."

Now he was the one to shake his head. Strands of dark hair danced around his face, grazing his cheeks. "You must really hate reading and solitude, then."

"I don't hate them, per say. They're just not my thing." We reached the staircase and started ascending. We walked up and up, no longer getting followed by as many guardians and contestants. All the active floors passed us by, until we entered one quieter than the others. We turned right and strolled down the hall. "However, you must really love them," I added.

Dimitri's lips curled into a half smile. "I do."

"But don't you feel lonely, when you're stuffing your face into a book or hanging out by yourself?" I could never do that for too long. There was so much silence, that it made me lose my mind. Yet it also made me kind of sad because emptiness grew out of the silence.

My question seemed to strike a nerve. "Sometimes," he said, sounding glum. I began to take back my words, but then Dimitri shoved his sadness aside. "Though, I enjoy those activities, so it isn't that bad."

The tone of his voice told me that he didn't want any objections, so I settled for a different line of questioning. "What types of books do you—"

We suddenly stopped in front of the palace library, and Dimitri opened one of the oak doors for me. "I'm going to get some cleaning supplies that are at the end of the hall. You can go in and start organizing." I sighed and nodded, entering the room and hearing him close the door behind me.

The smell of books wafted through the cool air, and the walls were painted in solid beige. Multiple rows of shelves occupied the space, filled with information that probably hadn't been read in ages. A few chairs and tables sat nearby, just as dusty and unused as the books. Some high-tech computers were on the tables, their screens black and blank.

I stepped further into the library and followed Dimitri's orders. There were a couple, stray books lying on a table, so I picked them up and looked at their covers. One was about U.S. history, while the other was about U.S. government. I was surprised that these texts still existed, since Queen Natasha had ordered the destruction of such books when she rose to power eight years ago, but I supposed she hadn't gotten rid of all of them.

It felt so strange to have them in my hands. I'd only used them between kindergarten and second grade. From third grade on, the Olestran handbook _They Come First_ —a glorification of absolute monarchism—had been my learning material for social science. Math, English, and science had relatively stayed the same, but Her Majesty's propaganda lurked within them.

I took the old textbooks and placed them in a cardboard box that was in the back of the room—one that contained forbidden books. Then, I heard someone coming into the library. My heart sped up at the possibility of them being Dimitri.

I hurried out into the open, and sure enough, it was him. "You're finally back," I said, meeting him halfway. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Ten minutes, maybe more, had to have gone by.

He gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Rose. I had to discuss something with one of my colleagues."

"Was it something important?"

Dimitri did a seesawing motion with his free hand. "Kind of." I cocked my head to the side, and he immediately said, "Don't worry about it, Rose. It wasn't that serious." He gave me the cleaning supplies he'd went to retrieve. "You know what to do. I'll come back, at around two o'clock. I'm going to keep an eye on my sister."

I grew disappointed but tried to keep it from showing. "Okay, then. See you later." I turned away from him and headed off to work, yet Dimitri's hand caught my arm and prevented me from leaving. His touch was electrifying, even though our skin made no contact.

"I know you're bothered by this," he said. "But I really want to make sure Vika doesn't get in trouble. I promise I'll return when it's time for your break, all right?" Those dark, bottomless eyes were begging me to understand.

And I did. If I was in Dimitri's place, I'd do the same thing for Lissa. It didn't make sense for me to be upset or jealous. Viktoria was his sister, not some girl he had a crush on. I fought the meekness that wanted to claim me. "It's cool. I get it," I said as nonchalantly as possible. I smiled for good measure.

He seemed unsure for a while but eventually returned my gesture. "Thank you, Rose. I appreciate it." Dimitri's hand continued holding my arm for a few moments, and I just stared at where our bodies met, too breathless to speak. He also seemed to be in a similar state, and I felt my heart racing again…until he pulled away and cleared his throat. "You should get to work," he said, avoiding my gaze. "Other guardians and contestants will be coming here shortly."

I shook my head, like I was attempting to wake up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I clutched the cleaning supplies tightly, staring at the floor. Dimitri nodded and uttered a quick goodbye before turning on his heel and walking toward the door. Right when his hand touched the knob, I suddenly remembered something. "Hey," I called out, "I didn't finish asking you this: What types of books do you read?"

He faced me and said, "Westerns." Just mentioning them was enough to get him excited.

"Really?" In addition to traditional, American textbooks, Queen Natasha had gotten rid of books that were meant for leisure. How had Dimitri been able to get his hands on a federally-disapproved genre?

"Really."

My curiosity won me over. "How did you—"

"Guardian secrets."

I gave him a look, but he held his ground. I finally surrendered after a while and put on a smirk. "So, you like cowboys huh?"

"Get to work, Rose." I was about to keep up my playfulness, but Dimitri sent me a stern look. Just like that, he was in guardian mode. "I mean it. You need to do your chores." He was right. I couldn't continue messing around. My tracker report had to remain good, and we weren't going to be alone for long.

I nodded violently. "Okay. I'll see you later." He left the library without another word. I started cleaning the room and hummed along. I was by myself for a few minutes until two unfamiliar, male guardians walked in with Sydney and a contestant I didn't know. The men watched our every move, while we labored about.

As time went on, I started searching for any western novels that could be on the shelves. I came up empty immediately and decided to call it quits. It was obvious that the palace library didn't have them. But then I recalled the box of forbidden books I'd found earlier.

I headed toward the back of the room and began cleaning. When I was certain no one was looking, I rummaged through the box. It didn't take me long to find the desired object: a battered western novel. It was under the U.S. government and history textbooks I'd dumped and filled with numerous annotations.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Sorry this took two weeks! I had to focus on school last week and didn't have time to write and post, so hopefully you all understand. As always, tell me what you think in a review! I love hearing your opinions and reactions :)

I'm pretty sure you guys already know this, but I'm going to say it anyway: **Romitri is the endgame**. They're not going to have a romantic relationship easily, especially with the type of plot I have. But it will happen. We'll just have to be patient. Dimitri being caught up with Tasha is temporary; he'll be figuring out how to break free of that, as the story progresses. He may seem spineless or dumb now, but please remember that he's conflicted. I have their relationship the way it is for a reason.

Aside from that, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs! I deeply appreciate it. I now have a Facebook page for all sorts of stuff related to my stories, so you can follow me to be updated on that. The link is in my bio!

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**~Dimitri~**

* * *

I searched for Alberta, shortly after I left Rose. She was the best source of information on Vika's whereabouts, since she'd been the one to escort my sister. I walked through every hallway and descended each floor, scanning all over the place for a woman with a bob of graying hair and wrinkles carved into her face. But not once did I come across her.

 _Where in the world was she?_

My internal question was answered, when I reached the first floor. Alberta was stationed against one of the walls some feet away, staring ahead with mastered stoicism. A breath of relief escaped me as I strode over to her, and her gaze flicked to me once I came into her periphery. Her lips curled upward. "Guardian Belikov," she greeted.

I stopped before my colleague, a moment later. "Guardian Petrov." Now that pleasantries were out of the way, I asked Alberta, "Do you happen to know where my sister is?"

She nodded, and a brief chuckle flew out of her. I raised an eyebrow. Was I missing something? "She's on the other side of the room, Dimitri. You didn't see her?"

I whipped my head around and found Vika viciously washing a window. Her movements were jerky; she had to have been cleaning with that pace, for at least a half hour. The brotherly part of me wanted to run over and do her chores—to end her exhaustion. But the reasonable part of me made me stay in place.

"I guess not," I replied, mimicking Alberta's laugh. "Silly me." I then slipped on my guardian mask and got down to business. "You don't have to keep standing here. I'd be more than happy to take up this post." It was a flat-out lie, but she didn't need to know that and why.

Unfortunately, the older guardian saw right through it. I supposed I should've expected Alberta not to accept such bullshit. "Dimitri, you know damn well that's not true," she scolded. I gave her an apologetic look, and her expression softened. She lowered her voice. "It's okay that you want to watch out for your sister. I completely understand."

My eyes widened, but then I smiled. "Thank you." I'd never thought my colleagues would support helping the Fairest of All contestants stay alive, even if they were our loved ones, but maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe they weren't as callous as I'd assumed.

"You're welcome," Alberta said, stepping aside so I could take her place. She put a hand on my upper arm and returned my smile, albeit sadly. "I hope she makes it, Dimitri. I truly do. I'll be praying for her."

The look in her eyes and tone of her voice ignited worry within me, but I maintained composure. "That would mean a lot, to Viktoria. Thank you again." Alberta nodded then walked away, disappearing from my view once she turned a corner. I filled the space her absence wrought and directed my attention to my sister.

Vika was still cleaning like her life depended on it—which it did—and paying everyone else in the hall no mind. As a matter of fact, she was going faster than before, and I had the urge to get her to stop overworking herself—more than Queen Natasha had ordered, anyway—but I fought that feeling away. She needed to keep her tracker report as stellar as possible. Passing out wouldn't do her any good, of course; however, Her Majesty would probably approve of that more than working at a slower pace. It'd show that Vika was extremely dedicated and obedient.

It sickened me to no end, but it was the truth.

 _Lord, please forgive me._

Trying to ignore the self-disgust and self-hate that rose within me, I decided to see how the other contestants were performing. The one cleaning the floors looked awkward and geeky, while the one cleaning the furniture and decorations looked too pretty to be doing servants' work: Natalie Dashkov and Avery Lazar. It was weird seeing them in the same room, and something told me that they'd never interacted before this year's Fairest of All. They were in totally different leagues.

For instance, Natalie was handling her task very well. It was as if she believed being a maid suited her. As if she was used to being belittled or ignored. If that was the case, then my heart went out to her. Natalie didn't deserve such treatment, especially on a regular basis. Hopefully, her family hadn't been the primary givers. But if they had been, they should be ashamed of themselves.

Avery, though, was getting an attitude. She whined and frowned like a child, whimpering every time she got dirty. It was obvious she viewed herself as someone above a maid. Avery glared daggers at the other, two guardians on our floor. But when her blue-gray eyes fell upon me, she had the audacity to wink and check me out.

I wasn't having any of that.

"Miss Lazar!" I reprimanded. "Get back to work, right now." My colleagues immediately stiffened at their posts. "I do not tolerate laziness and attitude."

My harshness caused her to flinch, but she quickly recovered. Avery chuckled and smiled flirtatiously. "But don't you think us contestants have worked long enough?" To prove her point, she stretched and wore a painful look on her face, making sure her well-endowed chest was on display.

This girl was unbelievable. She had some nerve acting like this around guardians.

Before I could respond, Vika spoke up. "If you're going to flaunt your assets, do it during the beauty assessments." Disgust and anger filled her voice. "Just listen to Guardian Belikov and do your chores. We'll get a break soon enough."

If it was even possible, my colleagues got stiffer. Fear and concern unraveled me, and I sent Vika a panicked look. She undauntingly met my gaze, but it only took a moment for her to realize what she'd done. My emotions flowed into her, and she silently apologized and begged me to make the situation better. I nodded, despite the doubt that began to replace what I'd initially felt.

 _Lord, please help us_ …

After my brief prayer, I talked before the other guardians had a chance to say anything. "We appreciate you reminding your fellow contestant to follow the rules, but it's not necessary. My colleagues and I will take care of that. Just focus on your own tasks."

"Guardian Belikov is right," Hans agreed. _Thank goodness…_ "If a contestant isn't behaving properly, just mind your own business. We can see it for ourselves, and if we don't, then the trackers in your arms will give us all the information we need."

Vika turned a light shade of red, lowering her head and nodding. "Understood." She went back to work and didn't utter another word. Natalie, who had paused to watch everything that had happened, resumed her chores too. But she stole a glance at Vika and me, every now and then.

Meanwhile, Avery was given a warning and swore to keep herself in line moving forward. I was skeptical about her claim, even though she currently wasn't acting up. No one simply flipped between being a brat and an angel. But maybe that was just how she was.

I supposed only time would tell.

* * *

The contestants didn't appear that happy to be on break. They sat around the dining table with grim and weary expressions, reluctantly devouring the pathetic meal that had been placed in front of them: a glass of water, chicken patty, and slice of bread. It astounded me that the girls had been able to meet Queen Natasha's demands, despite having eaten little food. Then again, only two days had gone by. There were still twenty-eight days for their stamina to deplete.

"How was your morning, ladies?" Her Majesty asked, cutting off a piece of lamb. As always, her attempts at conversation were insincere.

Silence permeated the atmosphere for a few moments, until a contestant named Camille Conta replied, "Mine went well, Your Highness. I got a lot of work done." The girl beamed with pride, holding her chin high for everyone to see.

Did she not realize that she hadn't been the only person slaving away?

Queen Natasha voiced my thoughts. "That's excellent, Miss Conta. But the other contestants did too." She narrowed her ice-blue gaze and darted her eyes around the dining room. "At least, I hope so. Anyway, what I mean to say is: You're not special."

Just like that, Camille's good spirit vanished. A tear leaked out of her eye, but she wiped it away before it could splatter onto the table. "Of course, Your Highness." She sniffled and picked at her food, asking, "What about you? How was your morning?" My heart ached at the sorrow in her voice. All she'd wanted was to make her queen happy.

"My morning was wonderful." Queen Natasha took a sip of red wine. I swear, it was like she couldn't function without alcohol running down her throat. "Though, it was even better before we met for breakfast." She sent me a knowing look, as the slightest smile sprouted on her face.

No one in the room noticed the true meaning behind her words…except for Ethan and Rose. He penetrated me with the most malevolent glare, and I stared back at him as if to say, "She came to me. What was I supposed to do?" It was bullshit, and he knew it, but he didn't call me out on it. He simply shook his head and mouthed a curse before averting his gaze.

Rose didn't really know what Queen Natasha's message was, but she knew it existed. Her brows furrowed in curiosity, and she looked me in the eye, trying to find the smallest hint about what Her Majesty had meant. I didn't let my guardian mask slip one bit and held her stare, hoping it'd encourage her to give up. She eventually did but didn't seem satisfied with coming up empty. I was probably going to be questioned later.

Lunch carried on, after that, and Her Majesty introduced other topics of conversation. Different girls replied each time, and all the contestants ended up talking at least once. As soon as that was achieved, Queen Natasha wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. "All right, ladies. You know what to do. Get to it," she ordered.

The contestants sighed heavily before obeying. Her Majesty rose from her seat and began exiting the dining room without so much as a glance. She was heading in my direction, and I tensed. I didn't want her telling me to come to her bedroom again. Touching her last night and feeling our bodies move as one had been strange. It was something I couldn't get accustomed to, even though it had happened before then. Hopefully, she spared me the discomfort this time.

Thankfully, she did. Queen Natasha merely smiled and walked by me. She didn't even caress me like she had yesterday. I nearly sagged with relief, but that feeling quickly fled when Prince Christian entered the dining room. "Hi, Aunt Tasha," he greeted sweetly. They hugged, once he came to her, and exchanged kisses on the cheek.

Her Majesty smiled wider. "Hi, Christian. Did you just wake up? It's almost three o'clock in the afternoon, for God's sake."

He yawned then smirked. "Yeah, I was tired. Still am, apparently." Prince Christian looked around the dining room, and a slight frown crossed his pale face. "The contestants are cleaning up again, aren't they?" Queen Natasha nodded, and he sighed. "All right. I'll just wait until they're finished." He was about to leave, but a thought suddenly occurred to him. His frown disappeared. "Wait a minute! I can have Lissa get my meal for me."

Her Majesty crossed her arms and fixed her nephew with a look. "Why do you specifically want Miss Dragomir's service? Do you like her?" Her tone was challenging, and I had the urge to step in and help him, but it wasn't my place to talk.

He lost composure for a millisecond before swiftly restoring it. Queen Natasha shouldn't have noticed his unraveling, but she rarely missed those kinds of things. Prince Christian shook his raven-haired head. "No, I don't. I just thought she wouldn't mind doing it, since she served me yesterday," he said. A part of me felt like he was lying; I'd seen the way he'd gazed at Lissa when they'd met. However, he'd probably only been polite. Just like he'd been with previous contestants.

 _His eyes sparkled, though,_ my conscience nagged. _A person's eyes never sparkle, if they aren't romantically interested in someone._ There was a possibility it was right, but I didn't take the time to ponder. Instead, I tuned it out.

Queen Natasha still had her arms crossed, and her gaze was now narrowed at Prince Christian. She didn't look like she believed him and stared at him for a long while. So long, that I was beginning to think her silence would drive him insane. But then, she finally gave her verdict on the matter. "Okay," she said. "That's fine."

Now Prince Christian was the one in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Her Majesty put on a smile. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure."

* * *

"You lied to me."

Rose's accusatory tone ripped into me, as I escorted her to the library again. She sounded hurt and betrayed, and I couldn't help but feel guilty about keeping the truth from her. I'd told her I'd trusted her, yet I was going against my word. I hadn't told her about my sexual relationship with Queen Natasha. How I'd been able to have my western novels in the palace. What I truly thought about the country we lived in. Or my background.

Sure, we'd only been talking to each other for a couple days. But we'd already shared a deep secret: protecting our loved ones in Fairest of All, which was completely forbidden. That had been a significant thing for us to reveal; it had connected us. She'd probably expected me to continue getting personal—to keep spilling secrets. Right?

Was that reasonable?

"Dimitri." Rose's voice broke me out of my tortuous thoughts. I met her gaze. Her dark, no-nonsense gaze. "You lied to me. Why did you lie to me?"

I swallowed, averting my gaze. I tried to ignore my pounding heart and sweaty palms. "What did I lie to you about?" I honestly had no idea.

She glared at me and forced her lips into a thin line. "Are you serious? You don't remember?"

"No, Rose. I really don't." Why was she getting so upset? Was she trying to make me feel like an asshole? Because if so, it was working.

She shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe this," she said. "Well, since you apparently have no memory of what you did, I guess I'll have to remind you."

"All right, then. What did I do?"

"You didn't escort me to lunch, and you promised me you would." The hurt in Rose's voice made me look at her, but as soon as I did, she averted her gaze. Almost like she was ashamed of herself for saying such a childish thing.

Yet she was right. I'd made a promise and hadn't upheld it. A promise was a promise, whether it entailed something serious like protecting Queen Natasha at all costs. Or something more casual like doing the little things. I sighed at my mistake. How had I gotten so caught up with everything else, that Rose hadn't really been on my mind?

"I'm sorry," I told her, self-disappointment washing over me like an ocean. "I didn't mean to forget. I was so preoccupied with looking out for Vika and—"

"Doing your job," she interrupted. "Yeah, I get it." She crossed her arms over her chest, and her gaze was still averted. "Just forget it, okay? I'm probably being silly and overreacting." Rose picked up the pace, as we ascended the staircase. I nearly had to jog to keep up with her.

When we reached the floor of the library, I grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. I stared her right in the eye as I said, "I didn't forget on purpose, Rose. You have to believe me." I tried not to plead, but I bet she saw right through that.

Would there ever come a time when I didn't care about what Rose thought of me? How she felt toward me?

She finally met my gaze and held it for a while. After some moments passed, she nodded and gave a small smile. "I believe you, Dimitri."

Her words were like a weight being lifted off my chest. "Thank you. That was all I wanted." Rose nodded again and smiled a little wider. I allowed myself to indulge in how it made her ten times more beautiful, before walking across the hall and opening the library door. "You should resume cleaning now. I'll see you later."

She followed my lead and went pass me to enter the room. However, before I could close the door, Rose asked, "How do you think I'm going to look in the first, beauty assessment? I'm just curious."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I think the answer is pretty self-explanatory."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's true. But I want to know your opinion. Your prediction. Tell me."

Even though I would've preferred to give her the complete truth, I held back. "I'm sure you'll look amazing, like the other contestants."

"Will I look so amazing, that it'll endanger me?"

Images of Rose in a gorgeous dress with jewelry, heels, makeup, and the perfect hairstyle flashed in my mind. She'd be a goddess—beautiful and ethereal. She'd take everyone's breath away and stop hearts. None of the other contestants would compare. Her appearance would be the death of her. The death of me. The death of everything.

I took a deep breath then nodded. The thrill and fear that crossed her face was unmistakable. "Yes, Rose," I admitted. "You will."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

What a chapter, hmm? We got more stuff set up for later. I hope this was worth the two-week wait. The next chapter will have the first, beauty assessment and should be posted on time. I'm on summer break now, so falling behind shouldn't be that much of an issue. How do you think the assessment will go? Please tell me in a review! I'd love to see your thoughts :)

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs! It's much appreciated, and I'm glad you're liking everything. You guys are awesome!

Question: **Have any of you read the VA graphic novels? If so, what did you think about them?**

If any of you guys have Facebook or Twitter, feel free to connect with me there. The links are in my bio.

Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

**~Rose~**

* * *

My first taste of luxury came two days later: taking a shower. After being a belittled servant for half a week, getting clean was the most amazing thing ever. Queen Natasha hadn't exactly prohibited us contestants from bathing, of course. But doing chores from sunup to sundown had made sleep seem more desirable than hygiene.

Warm water glided down my skin, melodic and calming as it poured out of the showerhead and hit the white floor below me. I sighed with a smile, relishing in the peace I rarely had these days. I could just stand there forever, not moving or thinking about anything. Just be in a world where nothing mattered and no one else existed except me.

However, Alberta's stern voice ended my solitude. So much for having peace… "You've a minute left, Miss Hathaway. Use it wisely." Timed showers seriously sucked.

I scowled and muttered a curse, as adrenaline flooded me. I soaped up and scrubbed like a madwoman, ignoring the burning sensations my roughness created. Right when I finished rinsing all the suds off, the water stopped running. I exhaled deeply, as erratic heart beating filled my chest.

That was a close call.

Suddenly, the shower door opened, and Alberta's rough hand thrust forward. A plain towel and robe were gripped between her fingers. She said, "Hurry up, please."

I slowly uncovered myself, as the fact that no one had been peeping registered. "Okay," I replied, taking the items. "Thank you." I quickly dried off before slipping into the robe. Once its belt was tied in a secure knot, I pushed the shower door further back and stepped out.

After I gave Alberta the towel, she turned around and tossed it into a bin, leading me out of the communal bathroom that had been specifically built for Fairest of All contestants. I thought she was going to take me back to my bedroom, since that was where my dress and shoes were. Yet she chose a different route.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, Guardian Petrov," I told her, bracing myself for a reprimand. "But I think you're walking the wrong way."

The chastisement didn't come. "I'm not, Rose." She chuckled, and I tried to arch an eyebrow but failed and gave up. "We're heading to the Fairest of All dressing room. Some guardians moved your dresses there, while you contestants were showering."

My body grew warm all over, at the thought of Dimitri being in my bedroom. I could easily picture his dark brows furrowed in concentration, as he decided where to look. His lean, powerful body striding to the closet and graceful hands finding my gown inside. Him biting his sensuous lips before slowly opening the dresser drawer, widening those beautiful brown eyes as he saw my bras and—

"Is everything all right, Miss Hathaway?"

Jumping at Alberta's voice, I shook my head and blinked severely. She stopped walking to give me a moment. "Yes, Guardian Petrov. I'm fine." I really needed to quit losing my cool.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in another dimension. Unsettled too."

In another dimension? Yes. Unsettled? Not in the way she was thinking. Dimitri was purely daydream-worthy. But there was no way I could tell his colleague how he made me feel: hot, bothered, comfortable, understood, recognized. That'd only get us reported and ignite Queen Natasha's wrath.

Swallowing hard, I met Alberta's gaze and said instead, "It's the first, beauty assessment." I added theatrics by wearing a nervous expression and quivering my voice.

The royal guard immediately went from concerned and curious to sympathetic. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Rose. But unfortunately, there's nothing I can do." Alberta sighed, the wrinkles in her skin jutting out like cuts. She offered a sad smile. "All I can tell you is to have faith and stay strong."

I froze with my mouth slightly agape, speechless. Dimitri wasn't the only guardian pitying me and troubled by Queen Natasha's mandate. Alberta was too. She genuinely cared about us contestants. This had to be unreal.

Yet I remembered Viktoria getting escorted by some female royal guard, a couple days ago. The one Dimitri had liked and trusted. That had been Alberta.

Had she told his sister what she told me?

"We need to get going, Miss Hathaway," Alberta said, dragging me out of my thoughts. She was austere again. "Otherwise, you'll be late."

I immediately resumed walking.

* * *

The Fairest of All dressing room was spacious and well-organized. Multiple stalls lined the pale gray walls with full-length mirrors covering their doors. Vanities were situated on the opposite side, consisting of plush chairs and marble tables with smaller mirrors. Crystal chandeliers twinkled from above. An enormous, light blue rug decorated the granite floor.

I would've loved to have an area like this, at home. But there was no point in asking my mom for one. We were thousands of miles apart, and I may never see her again.

Curtailing my awe and pessimism, Alberta notified, "Report to the throne room, in an hour. It's just down the hall, so escorts won't be given. Come in a single-file line. If you're late…" She gave me a knowing look. "You get the idea."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Perfect. I'll leave you to it." Alberta smiled slightly then exited the dressing room.

Once she was no longer around, Lissa walked up to me. "Are you ready to get dolled up?" my best friend asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her cotton robe resembled mine, and her pale blond hair was loose and dry.

I chuckled but sobered quickly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Lissa led me to a vacant vanity then ran her fingers through my wet mane. She took the hair dryer that was on the counter, plugged it in, and evaporated all the water on my head while holding the device at a distance.

Next, she combed and brushed my dark tresses before putting them into an intricate, crown braid. After that, Lissa curled the strands framing my face and completed the look with bejeweled, flower pins.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded and smiled. "Hell yeah!" Even though I didn't have on makeup or my dress yet, the hairstyle alone made me look fantastic. I gingerly touched the braid. "This is so cute, Liss. You've got to teach me how to do one, someday."

She didn't comment.

I faced her, puzzled. "Liss, what's wrong? Why aren't you—" Her sad and pained jade-green eyes cut me off, and I instantly realized my mistake, feeling like shit for killing her good mood.

'You've got to teach me how to do one, someday'—seriously? I was such an idiot. Our somedays weren't set in stone anymore. What the hell had I been thinking?

My apology flew out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Never had I begged so much for Lissa's forgiveness.

She cracked a halfhearted grin. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm."

"No, it's not. I should've known—"

"Rose, we're running out of time." Her voice was firm, but she also sounded nervous.

I glanced at the clock. It read 11:38am. There were twenty-two minutes left, until we had to join Queen Natasha in the throne room. Lissa was right. We couldn't keep talking back and forth. We needed to get dressed and ready to leave.

"Okay," I said, refocusing my gaze on her. "But I don't want you doing my makeup. I'll put it on myself." Lissa tried to argue, but I didn't give her the chance. "You haven't done any primping yet, and the clock's ticking. I'll be damned, if I let you get in trouble."

That knocked some sense into her, and she nodded before heading to another vanity.

I swiftly applied a light coat of makeup then put on a pair of nature-themed earrings and two, matching rings. After that, I hurried inside the stall with my name written on it and closed the door. I tore off my robe and pulled on my dress, slipping into my nude heels before walking out.

A chorus of gasps filled the room, as my fellow contestants admired me. They all looked beautiful themselves, but it was obvious that my gown was unique.

It was sheer, navy-blue, and covered in silver glitter. Fully grown, apple trees decorated the bottom right of the skirt and bust, emphasizing the curves of my breasts while concealing my nipples. A garden of flowers graced the waistline and hem, as birds were scatter here and there. I loved every part of it.

Lissa came out of her stall, oblivious to what was happening. But when she saw everyone with their jaws dropped, she turned toward me and did the same thing. "Oh my God, Rose," she breathed, her eyes wide. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks." I smiled—who knew getting dressed up for a terrible reason could be fun? —and twirled, causing everyone to gasp again.

Well, almost everyone.

"I've seen better."

"Avery, leave her alone," a girl with black hair and pale green eyes commanded. Or at least, she tried to. Her words sounded weak and quiet.

"Shut up, Natalie. No one was talking to you." Avery kept her blue-gray gaze locked on me, looking unimpressed with her arms crossed over her chest, which seemed about ready to spill out of her low-cut, tight, strapless dress.

I glowered at the bitch, using all my self-control to keep from pouncing on her. "What the hell is your problem? You've no right speaking to Natalie like that. Or anyone else. And you've no business bashing my look when you're resembling a cheap whore."

"At least I'm not afraid to admit it," Avery countered, uncrossing her arms and placing a hand on her curvy hip, leaning to the side so her smooth and slender leg showed through an insanely high slit.

"Excuse me?" Okay, she was _really_ asking for an ass-kicking.

"You heard what I said." Avery flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder then glared daggers at me. "You're trying to be all modest, but you have on a sheer dress for crying out loud. Everyone can see you're not wearing a bra, and I bet you're not wearing underwear either."

I couldn't believe she was calling me a slut! People had assumed the same thing, when I'd been a student at Embersia Academy. But it had only been because I'd dressed in form-fitting, risqué clothes and had a lot of guy friends. I was still a virgin, despite all those lies.

Before I could march up to Avery and mess up her face, Lissa rushed to my side and held me back. "Rose, it's not worth it." Her gaze flicked to the clock. "We need to go."

"She's right," Sydney agreed. "We have to be at the throne room, in ten minutes. And there's no way I'm letting you people ruin my chances of staying alive."

Normally, I would've been offended by a statement like that. Yet this was a life-or-death situation. We didn't have time to get distracted or make mistakes, which was what I'd been doing ever since I'd entered the dressing room. I had to focus.

"Fine, let's go." Lissa dragged me to the door, and Sydney sighed in relief as she followed us. The other contestants started lining up, but we switched to alphabetical order before we headed to the throne room.

"Is everyone ready?" the girl at the front of the line asked, turning around to face us. Her voice slightly shook, and I couldn't help feeling anxious.

We nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

"All right." She breathed deeply and cleared her throat. "Follow me."

* * *

Stand tall. Look straight ahead. Strut and pose. Smile and twirl.

I chanted this in my head, while I went down the runway Queen Natasha provided. It was difficult listening to my own advice, since being beautiful earned me one step closer to death instead of a sash, tiara, flowers, and money. But the argument I'd had with Avery kept me on track, and I flaunted my body with pride rather than the sleaziness that characterized her.

Every person had their eyes glued to me. I tried to block out Her Majesty's unsettling stare and concentrate on Dimitri, but he was stationed right next to her. She was bound to see me gazing at him, so I reluctantly broke our eye contact and hoped he continued watching me.

Prince Christian caught my attention, almost immediately after. I was surprised he was spectating the first, beauty assessment. He seemed like the type of person who could care less about pageants. But there he was, sitting in another throne on the other side of Queen Natasha. His ice-blue eyes regarded me briefly, then he shifted them to the contestants who had already gone.

I didn't track his gaze for long, because doing so would appear suspicious. Yet I did see Prince Christian peering in Lissa's direction. He looked interested in her, and she gave him a smile when she realized he was staring—blushed, even. Just like when she'd been serving and first met him.

Oh my God…Did they _like_ each other?

If that was the case, then whatever little thing they had going on needed to end. He was the Queen's nephew, and she was a contestant. That was ten times worse than any relationship Dimitri and I could have. Well, I assumed it was. Anyway, I had to tell Lissa to get Prince Christian off her mind after we were dismissed.

When I reached the end of the runway, I stopped and executed fluid yet sexy poses. I wore a natural, open smile and twirled like a ballerina. Though, not fast enough to get dizzy. I then did a few more poses before turning around, exaggerating the sway of my hips as I walked off. Dimitri surely shouldn't have missed that.

I joined the other girls and went beside Lissa and Natalie. They seemed astonished by the show I'd put on and gave me huge smiles. "You looked so great up there, Rose," my best friend quietly said.

 _Well, of course,_ I thought. _Queen Natasha wouldn't have accepted anything less._

"Yeah," Natalie concurred, imitating Lissa's volume. "I bet you blew everyone away." Her smile became grateful, and she moved closer to me. "Also, thank you for defending me earlier. No one's ever stood up for me before, so I appreciate that a lot."

My heart ached at her lack of support, but her kinds words healed the pain. I smiled back. "You're welcome, Natalie. And I'm sorry to hear that. You seem really nice."

She got all shy and swung from side to side. "Aw shucks, Rose. Thanks."

I nearly cringed at her awkwardness but focused on Lissa before I screwed up the moment we'd just had. "So, how high do you think you're going to be ranked?" I softly asked my best friend, even though I was scared to hear her answer.

"Very high. While I didn't do all that provocative stuff you did, I still presented myself in an admirable way. Everyone looked at me like I was some heavenly creature. I'm sure Queen Natasha saw that as a problem," she whispered uneasily.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. She's also probably going to put me high on her list, after what I pulled." My stomach knotted into a pretzel, while my heart rate accelerated. I swear, the stress I felt in this place never stopped. I wasn't even sure if it would.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Lissa, Natalie, and I turned our heads to find Viktoria in front of us. We said quick greetings before I replied, "Just making predictions about how much deep shit we're going to be in."

My best friend rolled her eyes and chuckled, while Natalie looked appalled. "Language, Rose! And don't be such a Negative Nancy."

I shrugged, as Viktoria fleetingly laughed with Lissa. "She's not wrong, Natalie," Dimitri's sister managed to say. Then, she grew serious and added her own guess. "I don't really know how high I'm going to rank. Maybe somewhere in the middle?"

"That's doesn't seem like a bad prediction," I commented, fidgeting with the sides of my dress. It was so odd chatting about our likelihood of being executed. As if we were placing bets in a card game.

Viktoria sighed heavily, her face drooping. "I hope so." Her dark brown eyes watered, and I expected her to cry. But then, she sniffled and blinked the tears away. A weak smile pulled at her lips. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah," I said, wishing I could go home and curl into a ball in my bed. Lissa and Natalie simply nodded.

Depressing silence fell over the four of us, yet it was brief. The other contestants had finished their catwalk while we'd been talking—fortunately, Her Majesty and the guardians hadn't paid attention to our conversation—and Queen Natasha was now ordering a man in a suit to do something.

The guy lifted his arm and pointed a remote at the ceiling above one of the walls. He pressed a button, and a large screen slowly descended. Once it was completely out, he put his hands behind his back and waited for further instructions.

"Thank you, Gavin," Queen Natasha said.

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

She faced us contestants and made no effort to smile. I couldn't decide if I wanted her to fake kindness or not. "All right, ladies. The results are in." Her dark blue eyes gleamed wickedly. "You all looked lovely, some more so than others. But there's still two opportunities left for everyone to prove their beauty. The next assessment is an interview, and it'll be a week from today."

I gulped. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to wear a lie detector and she wasn't going to be the person asking questions.

"Please take the time to look for your names on the projector. You're forbidden to request a ranking change, and any errors will be corrected. Lunch will be given afterwards, and chores will resume tomorrow. Now without further ado, here are the results."

Gavin pressed a couple buttons, and the screen turned on, revealing the contestants' names one by one. I found mine immediately. It was right at the top, alongside Lissa's. I didn't even know how rankings could be shared—especially the highest one. To my knowledge, that had never happened before.

I clutched Lissa's arm, suddenly feeling nauseous and lightheaded. My mind was spinning like a tornado, and I stared at the projector, unable to move. The other girls I were familiar with had lower rankings—Viktoria was in fourth place, Natalie in ninth place, Mia in sixth place, and Sydney in fifth place—but that didn't ease my anxiety and fear. Even Avery's ranking—second place—failed to put a smirk on my face.

"Rose…" My best friend's voice disappeared before she could say anything else.

Although, she didn't have to. Our rankings, despite not being guaranteed to remain the same, said it all. I held on to her tighter. When I spoke, my throat felt like sandpaper. "I know, Liss. I know."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took a month long! I'm not gonna lie, I had so much trouble getting this exactly how I wanted it. Writer's block totally sucks. Real life also played a role. Even though I'm on summer break, I still have stuff I need to take care of. But as long as I can keep the lack of creativity to a minimum, I'll be okay.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows, and favs! And most importantly, for waiting. I really appreciate the patience, whether it was thick or thin. You guys are wonderful. Feel free to tell me any thoughts you may have on this update.

During my writer's block, I actually created another story: **Earthbound**. It won't be updated as frequently as this, but I'd love it if you checked it out. The topic is very unpopular, but I'm putting in some goodies we don't really get in canon.

Question: **Who's romance do you think is more forbidden in this story? Chrissa or Romitri?**

Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

**~Dimitri~**

* * *

I had to stay away from Rose.

Ever since she'd come to the palace, I'd been making a huge mistake by getting attached to her. I'd surrendered to her beauty and personality despite telling myself I wouldn't, endangering us like a careless fool—weak and ignorant. I hadn't listened to reason hard enough.

Now that she was starting off with the highest ranking, correcting my wrongdoings was unavoidable. Queen Natasha always kept an eye on frontrunners, and they rarely escaped execution. Rose's death would ruin me if I didn't sever our ties, so whatever feelings we were developing for each other needed to stop.

Before it was too late.

"Dimitri."

Her Majesty's voice killed my thoughts, and I met her marble-like gaze. "Yes, Your Majesty?" I prayed she didn't ask me why I'd been unresponsive the past, few moments.

Fortunately, that's what happened. She said, "We're heading to the dining room."

I looked around and saw everyone leaving the throne room. I'd missed Queen Natasha telling us to go, all because Rose had been on my mind. Which further proved I couldn't be attracted to her anymore; she only made me lose focus.

"Oh, right. Of course." I gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for not paying attention."

Queen Natasha grinned. "It's okay, Dimka. I know you didn't do it on purpose." She looped her arm around mine and started leading me away.

Our stroll was quiet and comfortable. I'd expected Her Majesty to comment about the first, beauty assessment or recall something from our past, but she said nothing. I'd expected this moment to be a little awkward and invasive, but she didn't try to touch me anywhere that wasn't my arm. Her devious energy was gone, and she seemed like the old Tasha. The Tasha I adored and could be at ease with.

But that was all it was: a moment. A taste of the past the future couldn't hold on to.

As soon as we entered the dining room, she shifted back to a ruthless queen. We didn't separate right away, like usual, and she took me to the head of the table instead. Everyone was looking at us, and the urge to station myself against the wall and be invisible was unshakeable. They were all probably wondering what was really going on between Her Majesty and me.

Rose definitely was. She scrutinized me pulling out Queen Natasha's chair like a gentleman, scooting her forward, returning her grateful smile, and bowing. They were just standard acts of kindness and respect, but she sensed something lingered behind them. _Anyone_ could've sensed something, to be honest. It didn't take her long to connect the dots.

 _Fuck!_

I couldn't believe Rose still looked beautiful, despite the anger and repulsion written all over her face. But when our gazes met, her prettiness faded to the background as those emotions transformed to pity and disappointment.

There was no doubt in my mind that she knew. I didn't even have the words to describe how I felt about a teenager feeling sorry for me.

 _Pathetic,_ my conscience hissed. _Rose's sympathy makes you feel pathetic._

"Ladies." She and I instantly tore our eyes away from each other, tuning in to what Her Majesty had to say. "I have some additional, good news."

The contestants were skeptical yet interested, leaning on the edge of their seats with bated breaths. Meanwhile, my colleagues and I remained unfazed, already keen on what was to come as if we'd watched a magician so many times that we knew their tricks.

"Not only will you be spared chores. You'll also feast like queens."

Surprise gripped the girls, rendering them speechless. Most of them looked at one another wide-eyed, silently asking if Queen Natasha was joking or not. However, a few were happy more so than stunned. Vika smiled and cried in a way that warmed my heart, and I almost got choked up myself. She was finally getting the meal she'd been craving for days.

"I'm not kidding," Her Majesty assured with a kind face. I held back a bitter laugh. Lying was too easy for this woman. "You'll all have a wonderful lunch and dinner today."

The uncertainty that filled the room melted away, like snow under the sun. Every contestant beamed, interpreting each word as the absolute truth when it wasn't. Her Majesty never did something out of pure benevolence. She always had a hidden goal.

"Well, most of you will." The girl's joyfulness became confusion, and Queen Natasha fixed Lissa and Rose with a devilish grin. "You two are having the standard, Fairest of All meals."

Lissa sighed deeply, slouching in her chair. She lowered her head and shut her eyes. "As you wish, Your Majesty." She sounded glum—defeated.

Rose, on the other hand, made a face and narrowed her gaze. A vein popped in her neck, while her nostrils flared. She looked like she wanted to charge Queen Natasha.

The other guardians and I got into position, ready to stop her in case she took that route. I didn't want her to (it'd only put her in deeper trouble), but I wouldn't hesitate to detain her. Such behavior was out of line, and I didn't trust anyone else handling her. Especially Ethan.

I'd expected the Queen to berate Rose for her behavior. But she merely sat there with a smirk, all too quiet. It increased my nerves to the point where I felt tight and spazzy everywhere.

After several moments of agonizing tension, Rose finally calmed down. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," she said, her voice filled with regret. "I'd never try to hurt you. Please forgive me." My colleagues and I relaxed upon hearing that, and I exhaled in relief.

Queen Natasha gave a long, hard look before putting on a smile. My nerves spiked again. "I believe you, Miss Hathaway." Rose slightly cocked her head to the side. I bet she felt as jittery as I did, underneath. "Really, I do. Now enough of this drama. Let's fill our stomachs."

With a clap of her hands, the waiters came out and served the table. Vika and the other unpunished contestants dug into their food—quail, mashed potatoes, and sautéed spinach—almost neglecting manners in the process. Lissa picked at her plate, eventually consuming all her unappetizing dish. Rose, shockingly, didn't even eat and gave her portion to her best friend.

Skipping a meal was predictable, given Fairest of All conditions. But that was unlike Rose; I knew that much. Was she not feeling well? Or was she simply not hungry?

I tried to catch her eye, as conversation erupted. I knew she was aware of me peering, yet she didn't gaze back. And neither did she talk. She just sat frozen and stared off into the distance, like she wanted to disappear.

* * *

Once I finished having my own lunch and dropping Vika off at her room, I retreated to mine to call our mother—Olena Belikova. We'd been contacting each other monthly, since I'd become a royal guard, and now it was time for this year's July update.

Sitting down at my desk, I opened my laptop and logged onto Skype. The software was basically the same it'd been, before Queen Natasha had claimed the throne. The only difference was that Her Majesty had full access to users' contacts, calls, and messages, thanks to a team of IT experts she'd hired. She'd never looked into my record, obviously, but I still kept from acting suspicious just in case.

I clicked on my former home number and the call option, waiting for my mother to respond. I didn't like Vika missing out, but her and I'd decided it'd be wiser if she did. Although Queen Natasha favored my family, my sister couldn't act as if she was above the rules without permission. The contestants were supposed to get equal treatment. Getting to hang out with her brother who happened to be a royal guard wasn't fair.

The call went through, and my mother's loving eyes greeted me. She simpered, an action she'd rarely done when my abusive father had been living with us.

Rage and hate burned my blood, as I thought about him. He'd hurt her so much, despite claiming he'd loved her. And he'd gotten her forgiveness every time he had, when he hadn't deserved it.

But he was gone now. He might still be treating women like shit, yet at least my mother wasn't his victim anymore. Plus, this video call was meant to be a positive experience. Focusing on my father would only drain that energy.

"Hi, Mama," I welcomed in Russian. It felt so great to see her again.

"Hi, Dimka." Her voice was soft and warm, like a blanket and hot chocolate. She stepped away from the screen, opening up the kitchen to my view. Going to a mixing bowl that was on the counter, she asked, "How are you, honey?"

I shrugged. "Same as usual. What about you?"

"I wanted you to elaborate."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I said, "You know nothing really changes around here. The only change that happened was getting a new set of Fairest of All contestants."

"Tell me about that." Mama ran back to the screen, her eyes wide and watery as her face filled it up. "Is Vika okay?" The tremble in her voice birthed a sharp pain in my chest.

I nodded, unable to hold her gaze. "Yeah, she's fine. Her initial ranking isn't that bad." I left out the part about Vika nearly passing out from intensive labor and minimal food. Losing her happiness, each day she was in this dreadful palace. Such details would just scare our mother more.

Mama wiped her eyes, while her lips spread into a smile. "Thank the Lord we're on good terms with the queen!" A pause gripped her, a moment later, then she spoke tentatively. "We're still on good terms with Natasha...Right?"

Fighting off a cringe and replays of lustful hours in Her Majesty's bed, I nodded again. "Yes, you've no need to worry." _Trust me_ , I silently added. _I'll keep Vika safe. Just stay in good spirits. Everything will be all right._

"I'll try my hardest."

An unpleasant silence fell between us. It was so strange. We'd always had no trouble talking to each other; our interactions were never discomforting. Even when the previous Fairest of Alls had occurred.

Maybe Vika being a contestant was responsible for creating this weirdness. Ruining an easygoing conversation we would've had, if she'd still been at home. If _I'd_ still been at home.

"So…" Mama said, desperate to switch the subject. "I'm making a big dinner tonight."

I chortled and shook my head. "You're always cooking for an army. Are people coming over?"

"Mhm." She returned to the counter and started kneading some newly made dough, which looked like black bread—one of my favorite foods. I could practically taste it. "Mark and Oksana. And Karolina's boyfriend."

Mark and Oksana were family friends. They'd moved to the United States shortly after us, when the country had still gone by that name. The last time I'd seen them had been at one of our traditional Belikov Christmas parties, four years ago.

As for my older sister's boyfriend, I had no idea who he was and never met him. Though, I didn't bother to ask my mother about their relationship. Karo had always been with decent guys, and I was sure this one was too.

"That's nice," I said. "What's everyone else up to?"

Mama put the dough in a few pans then covered them up before storing them in the oven. "Sonya and Karolina are at work. Paul is at school. I'm babysitting Zoya and Katya, and they're napping right now. Babushka is knitting in the living room."

 _Damn…_

I was really hoping to see my nephew and other sisters, but I supposed that was what I got for calling earlier in the day. At least nothing was out of the ordinary, and I could always call back.

"Anyway, have you been thinking about settling down yet?" I groaned. I should've known she would've brought that up. She did, in every call. "You're 25 years old, Dimka. You should be married by now, with a child on the way."

Sighing deeply, I ran a hand through my hair. "Mama, I told you my job is too demanding for me to have a family." Why couldn't she understand that? I didn't like it either, yet it was a sacrifice I had to make.

"But I want more grandbabies!" Seriously? She had three already, and she wasn't even fifty.

"Leave that boy alone!" My grandmother, Yeva, came on screen with chastising eyes and a cane in hand. "He'll find love, in time." Knowing glinted in her dark eyes, once she turned to me. "And that time is shorter than it seems."

My mother squealed and cheered nonstop, while I sat there like I was struck by lightning. Babushka's omniscience didn't surprise me; foresight had been a gift of hers, for as long as she'd been alive. It was the implied object of my affection that did.

Rose was the only person I'd be interested in, and that could never happen for various reasons.

First and foremost, she was a contestant and I was a royal guard. Once again, it'd been so stupid of me to form a relationship with her, even if it hadn't been anywhere near serious and romantic. My job wasn't to make her my friend or girlfriend. It was to protect the throne. The monarchy came first. That was all that mattered.

Secondly, she was seven years younger than me. I'd no business being attracted to a teenager, especially after what had occurred on that runway. When Rose had done her turn, my eyes had been focused on parts of her body they shouldn't have been focused on. But worse of all, my nether regions had been aroused like never before. Even though Rose wasn't underage, lusting after a girl fresh out of high school was still creepy and revolting. I had to quit feeling about her that way and reserve such behavior for women my own age.

And lastly, Queen Natasha. Our sexual arrangement would do Rose no good. If Her Majesty found out she was piquing my interest, she'd be eliminated for sure. I couldn't put her in that kind of situation; cruelty and heartlessness weren't in my blood. Rose was in enough danger. She didn't deserve that.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mama's voice yanked me into reality. She cradled her heart. "I can't wait to see who she is."

"There won't be a special someone," I insisted. "I'm not settling down, okay? Babushka's just making this up to please you."

Yeva glared at me, her voice low and stern. "I'm not pleasing anyone. You know I don't pretend when it comes to these things, Dimka. You can't trick yourself into thinking otherwise."

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do with my own mind!" I cackled coldly and crossed my arms. "This is ridiculous. I need to go. Tell everyone I said hi."

Babushka mumbled something before going off screen, most likely to check on Katya and Zoya. Mama stared with her mouth agape then frowned and copied my gesture. "That was very rude of you, young man. _Very_ rude."

She ended the call.

I exited Skype and shut down my laptop, wanting to scream. Why the hell had I done that? The women who had raised me hadn't meant any harm, but I'd gotten offended and been so disrespectful. Lashed out, even.

Now I owed them an apology. However, I was going to give one later. They needed some time to relax—I did too—and I wanted to ruminate on Babushka's words without them around.

Her visions hadn't been wrong in the past, but that didn't necessarily suggest they'd continue being correct. This one _had_ to be a mistake. Guardians, in addition to soldiers, weren't advised to start their own families. Not to mention, it didn't make sense for Rose to be my future significant other. She was one of the unlikeliest people, and she needed to stay that way going forward.

It was for the best.

With those final thoughts in mind, I took out a notepad and pen from my desk drawer. My hand hovered over the blank page, as I tried to decide what to write. It shouldn't have been that difficult to scribble a message, yet it was because I knew it'd hurt Rose in some way. I didn't want to be a cause of her pain. She was suffering enough. But I needed a little harshness, to get my point across. I _had_ to draw the line.

 _Remember, it's for the best. Even if she hates you or loses whatever amount of trust she has in you, it's for the best. She'll appreciate it._

Taking a deep breath, I obeyed my conscience and wrote the note. As soon as the last word was on the paper, I left my desk. I wasn't delivering it to her now. I'd do it well after curfew, when most of the palace was asleep and the contestants' floor only had a couple guardians who usually dozed off by then. If anyone asked why I was still awake, I could just say I was doing a quick patrol.

In the meantime, I ate dinner and read some Westerns I had yet to toss out, losing myself in worlds where justice, courage, honor, and integrity were upheld by men until the day they died.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Sorry about that two month-and-a-week long hiatus! I had a hard time deciding how to continue on from the first, beauty assessment and real-life stuff was going on, so I couldn't bust out this chapter on time or even a little late. I know I shouldn't feel so bad, but I can't help it. I love writing and sharing stories with you guys, and when I disappear and you're waiting for more, it feels like I'm letting you all down. Fortunately, my mind's more cleared up and I'm back into my writing groove. I think the new school year will help me stay on track. Keeping my fingers crossed. Summer just has so many distractions.

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and follows/favs! And I appreciate the patience. I agree with most of you. Romitri is more forbidden than Chrissa, in this story. And as you can see in this update, their relationship is definitely doing a reversal. I owe that to a guest, Sienna. Her insight helped me choose that route, especially since I'd been debating on what to do for the longest. And I believe it's the better option. I told y'all I wasn't making this easy! ;-)

Let me know your thoughts in the reviews, and constructive criticism is entirely welcome!

Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

**~Rose~**

* * *

The Fairest of All notice had been the message I'd thought would be the worst to receive. It'd sent me to my death and forced me to accept it, despite its wannabe sympathetic tone. Ripped my hope, security, joyfulness, and purity to shreds.

Yet Dimitri's letter damaged me just as much. There wasn't an addressee or signature, but I knew it was from him because it included something he'd told me when we'd first met.

 **What happened was a mistake. I'm neither your ally nor your enemy. Best wishes.**

So short and simple, but so crushing. It reminded me how stupid I'd been to allow myself to get as close as I had to someone like him. How I couldn't trust anyone in this wretched hellhole. How no good came out of this contest.

I wanted to blame and hate Dimitri so badly. He was a son of a bitch for making the conscious decision to care about and comfort me, then insisting I stay away from him because it'd been wrong. As if it was my fault he'd been tempted.

However, I was guilty to some degree. I'd always wanted him around and made a fit, when he'd had to leave. I'd pressured him to open up to me with all my personal questions. I'd chosen that pageant dress, despite knowing how scandalous it'd looked, and sought to pleasure him. Who was I kidding? He was a victim too.

 _God, I'm such an idiot…_

Too hurt and angry to reread Dimitri's beautiful handwriting, I tore up the letter into as many small pieces as I could then swallowed them. It was crazy, but I wasn't going to risk some staff member finding the evidence and reporting it to Queen Natasha. She probably had people who could put secret messages back together.

As soon as my throat was clear, I got dressed and someone knocked on the door a few minutes after. I opened it and found a royal guard I didn't know. He was a few inches shorter than Dimitri, with light gray eyes and cropped black hair. His build was slightly less muscular, and he seemed oddly delighted to see me.

"Good morning, Rosemarie," he greeted. "If you don't know already, I'm Guardian Ethan Moore. I'll be escorting you to the dining room."

So that was the guy Lissa had been freaked out by...I could see why. He surely looked like he had no problems putting a bullet in someone's chest.

Unease flowed into me, but I grinned anyway. "Hello, Guardian Moore." I exited my room and locked the door, then we started heading to breakfast.

Ethan didn't bother to talk to me, on the way there. He just wore a smug expression and stole an occasional glance. It was seriously getting under my skin, and I was so close to demanding him to say what on Earth was going on in that goddamn brain of his when Dimitri appeared.

I wished I could just die on the spot.

He was walking in the opposite direction, carrying two plates of food. And I knew exactly who they were for. Him and his lover, our "oh-so-marvelous" queen. That trifling bastard! He should've been ashamed of himself.

Dimitri didn't notice us right away. But once he did, he halted momentarily and stared straight at me—through me, really.

My ill thoughts vanished, as I took in his handsomeness. Despite the pain he'd caused me, I still found him attractive. And if that made me spineless, the world could fuck off.

His eyes swirled with countless emotions before his guardian mask seized his face. "Rosemarie," he acknowledged while passing us. My lip curled at him using my full name. Dimitri turned to Ethan. "Moore."

"Belikov." Ethan's vitriol threw me off. What was that was all about?

Dimitri stiffened briefly before continuing on his way. I didn't look back at him, and I had a feeling he didn't sneak a peek either. Our game of ignorance was now in play.

Ethan returned to normal, once his apparent rival disappeared. I yearned to ask him why he abhorred Dimitri so much, yet I decided against it. Doing so would earn me annihilation and give the impression I had a soft spot for him.

Lissa needed me too enormously to risk that. And Dimitri...sadly wasn't worth it.

* * *

"You need to leave Prince Christian alone."

My best friend stopped cleaning an old painting of a past president. We were in the dusty, hot palace attic. No other contestants accompanied us, and the guardians watching us—Stan and Hans—had left to go deal with something.

"What do you mean?" She sounded innocent, but I knew better.

"I know you like him," I told Lissa, placing my hands on my hips. "Do you realize how dangerous that is? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I was a total hypocrite, since I'd taken a liking to Dimitri. But I'd learned my lesson, and she needed to as well.

"No, I don't. Why would you think that?"

"You're lying."

Lissa threw her rag on the wooden floor. "I am not!" Her cheeks turned red.

"You wouldn't be so defensive, if you weren't," I retorted with a pointed look.

She sighed loudly, as her anger faded. Lissa bent down and picked up the rag. "Okay, okay. I like Prince Christian. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes." I walked up to her and gripped her shoulders. My voice was soft yet firm. "You can't pursue him. Queen Natasha will destroy you. You have to quit interacting with him." It was easier said than done. There was no way I myself could erase Dimitri, when I'd be seeing him every day for the next three and a half weeks.

Or could I?

"But he's so nice and cute," Lissa whined, her spirit dwindling. "I just want to be happy." Tears filled her pale green eyes.

A lump formed in my throat. I didn't enjoy being one of the bad guys, but I couldn't let her think we had happiness here. It was impossible. Her Majesty and Dimitri had made that perfectly clear.

I hugged her with everything in me, holding back my own tears. "I know, Liss, so do I. More than you can imagine."

We clung to each other for a while longer, then resumed cleaning. The guardians came in almost immediately after, stationing themselves against the wall like statues. Paying no heed to their piercing stares wasn't hard, thanks to the numbness that crept into my bones.

I'd never been this indifferent before. Then again, I'd never felt so dumb and broken either. It was crippling, and eventually, there'd be nothing left of me. This place would become my graveyard.

Lissa and I finished polishing all the paintings that were on the walls, and I went to some boxes while she focused on the outdated furniture. I opened one of them to see if any stuff needed to be thrown out.

A bloodied and tattered U.S. military uniform was in it, complete with medallions; boots; and a beret. Small booklets and dog tags laid on top, but before I could get a good look at any identification, Stan stopped me.

"Close the box."

"I was just—"

"Silence!" I jolted, and fire lit his eyes. "I'm tired of your attitude, Hathaway. You're always running your _goddamn_ mouth." That was an exaggeration. I'd only been disrespectful when he'd escorted me the morning Dimitri couldn't. Yet that had been more of a joke, then actual disrespect.

Too bad he was too pissed to hear me out.

A gulp seared my throat. Full-blown panic swirled in Lissa's eyes, as I glanced at her. She had neglected her task and was sweating profusely by a couch, paler than milk. I wanted to reassure her, but that was beyond my capabilities right now. I couldn't even reassure myself.

"What are you saying, Alto?" Hans vacated the wall and came to where we were standing. He crossed his arms. "She was acting out before?"

"Not exactly, but remember yesterday?" Hans didn't answer, unknowing. "She was on the brink of attacking Queen Natasha in the dining room."

The memory dawned on him. "Oh yeah, that's right." Then, Hans recalled something else. "But Her Majesty forgave her. She didn't get punished."

"She should've," Stan argued. "The Queen's safety could've been compromised. And if Rosemarie got that angry over some food, then she could definitely do greater damage over something more serious."

Hans seemed like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he dismissed the urge. "What should we do, then? Report her?"

"No!" Lissa ran up to Hans and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Please don't, sir. She's really a good girl. Give her a chance."

"Liss, stay out of this." I appreciated her defending me, but she was going about it the wrong way. She'd just get herself in trouble.

Stan glared at her. "Step aside." His voice was as sharp as his eyes. My best friend hesitated. "Step. Aside." She retreated to the couch and remained silent.

He faced me. The cracking of his knuckles clawed my ears, as he stared. "We'll let this slide. But if we catch you misbehaving again, we're going to tell Queen Natasha and you'll suffer the consequences. Understand?" I nodded violently. "Get back to work, and don't touch those boxes anymore. They're labeled 'personal.'"

* * *

I thought about what Stan had said, all through lunch and the second cleaning session. I was so close to screwing up, and it wasn't even because of getting attached to Dimitri like I'd assumed. It was because of me sticking my nose in things that were none of my concern, whether I'd meant to or not. One more mistake, and I was done.

It was going to be hard to do everything right from now on, since everyone was such a loose cannon around here. But I had to make it happen. I had to be an angel—as darling as a rose.

The uniform I'd found nearly got me killed, and I couldn't fathom why. It'd obviously belonged to a fallen U.S. soldier, and soldiers who'd served during President Ivashkov's term weren't honored.

They'd supported her ideals, so Queen Natasha refused to acknowledge any achievements they'd made before her reign. They received little or no military benefits, if they were survivors, and didn't get statues or anything named after them. They couldn't even be thanked for their service during the Ivashkov administration. If so, you were fined. And if you were really passionate about it, you were arrested.

So, Hans and Stan's reaction hadn't made sense. They'd acted like I'd desecrated the uniform, like it'd been some holy object. Guardians weren't supposed to care about that kind of thing. Neither was Her Majesty. What could've possibly compelled them to treat it as precious cargo?

"It's time for dinner."

I turned toward the voice, my blood boiling yet heart aching. Dimitri's eyes met mine. "I know. I was on my way there."

"You were staring at the wall and chewing on your lip. The contestants are already being escorted. You're the last one in here."

My body tensed. "Why are you escorting me?"

"It's a part of my shift."

"The same goes for the other guardians." I narrowed my gaze. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Some person to pleasure? I thought you were avoiding me." It was a low blow, but I didn't care.

His boots echoed in the basement, pounding the concrete ground like a drum. It almost rattled my chest. Dimitri stopped directly in front of me, his face darkened and mere inches away. "Be quiet. You've no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid. I know you're sleeping with Queen Natasha, and you know it. Out of all the women in this world, you get in bed with her. Don't you have any self-respect?" My body shuddered, as disgust crashed into me. I was too upset to feel sympathy.

His control shattered, yet somehow he was kept from yelling and hitting. He got even closer to me, and my back hit the wall. His voice was unrecognizable, his eyes black and bottomless. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I have my reasons. And don't you dare talk to me about self-respect. You're no better than I am, walking around like some slut in that sheer dress yesterday."

Now, I was the one to shatter. It was so agonizing, I wanted to sink to the floor. Curl up and fade away. I couldn't believe Dimitri had said that. Didn't he know I'd beat myself up enough today?

Regret washed over him, as he took in my state. But before he could utter a word, a guardian spoke. "Belikov, is Hathaway still in there? Her Majesty's waiting to start dinner." He sounded like he was in the open area, which was near the door.

Dimitri replied, "Yeah, Arthur. We'll be there shortly."

"All right. Hurry up."

I heard Arthur leave, and once he was out of range, Dimitri stepped back, giving me space to detach from the wall. We kept our gazes averted and left the basement in complete silence. Never had I wanted a walk to be over so fast.

Our altercation circled in my head, during the journey. It was insane how quickly it'd escalated. How Dimitri's charm had a darkness—a deep, heavy darkness that had the power to destroy anything and anyone.

I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it ever again.

* * *

The universe gifted me with a pleasant surprise, the next morning.

A group of people were getting a palace tour, and two of them were some of my dearest, childhood friends: Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. They were standing several feet away, their backs facing me as a man droned on.

I'd hadn't seen them in two weeks. We'd planned to get together this weekend, but that couldn't happen since Lissa and me were partaking in Fairest of All. They'd probably had no idea we were here, unless they'd tried to visit us earlier and our parents had told them the truth. I doubted it, though. They appeared to be strictly here for the tour.

The group began heading in my direction. I cleaned the drapes like a good contestant, all while slowly putting my face on display. The guide gestured to the other girls in the vicinity, filling in the visitors with details about the event. Each one of them had neutral expressions. Wise move.

When they reached me, the guide noted my presence. The group's eyes fell upon me, but Mason and Eddie's were the only ones that mattered. Two seas of baby-blue and hazel surveyed every inch of my body, recognition then shock then horror contorting their features. I nearly cried.

Mason's jaw dropped, his hand trembling in the air as he extended his arm to touch me. Like he wanted to know if I was really here. "Rose?" His voice was barely a whisper.

I nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. I wanted to hug him (Eddie too) and talk like we'd always done. Eat snacks and laugh until our stomachs cramped. Play games and watch the stars all night.

Yet I couldn't. We weren't at home. That place was a memory now—for me, at least.

The tour guide cleared his throat. "It's time to go, Mr. Ashford and Mr. Castile." He continued walking, and the rest of the group followed.

My friends reluctantly abandoned me, peering back as they left. I mouthed, " _Why are you here?_ " Hopefully, one of them understood.

Eddie did. " _Ori...on._ " I looked at him dumbly, and he repeated slowly with emphasis, " _OR-I-EN-TA-TION."_ He and Mason disappeared _._

If the palace was having an orientation, then that meant new people were coming here. People such as staff members. The group getting information had been all male and looked my age. That demographic was required to be a guardian or soldier for one year. And depending on how well they did during the term, Queen Natasha either hired them full-time or sent them home.

I wasn't sure which path my friends were taking, but I had a couple guesses. Eddie was dutiful, brave, athletic, and honorable. Being a soldier suited him. Mason didn't have as much of those qualities, so he'd probably become a guardian.

"You know those guys?" It was Viktoria.

I nodded, swallowing hard and returning to my task. "Yeah. And just like with Lissa, I don't know for how much longer."

She squeezed my forearm. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"And you do?"

I looked into her eyes—eyes just like Dimitri's. My heart hurt once more. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

What an explosive chapter, huh? But on a semi-good note, we have Mason and Eddie! Other new characters are also on the way.

I read all your opinions on the message I uploaded, and I've decided to continue the story. I guess I was having those moments where you're super critical about your story and just want to completely scrap it and start over. And since I'm a perfectionist, that hits me really hard. So, I appreciate you guys encouraging me to stick with this. Thank you so much. You're the best.

I am, however, making a change to the POV style. To grant everyone's wishes, including mine, I'm going to decrease the frequency of Dimitri's perspective until the story concludes with Rose's. In the beginning of the story, they alternated every chapter. For the middle, Rose's will be for two consecutive chapters and then Dimitri's for the third. Towards the ending, Rose's will be for three consecutive chapters then Dimitri's for the fourth. That way, we get his insight while increasing the focus on her. Does that sound okay?

 **P.S.** I'm so bummed about there not being any new chapters for the fanfics I'm following that get updated on the weekends. No **LS: DPOV** , because Gigi256 didn't have time. And no **Love or Loyalty** , because Dream Walker's Obsession is rewriting the whole story and going through a rough patch. Fortunately, Swimming the Same Deep Waters updated **Anything for Her**. That is a crazy ass, addicting story. Go check it out, if you haven't done so already!

Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

**~Rose~**

* * *

Rather than getting a good night's sleep, I was cleaning the attic again. I'd asked Queen Natasha if I could, when dinner had ended, as a part of my mission to be a perfect contestant. She'd been surprised, hiding her curiosity behind that smile of hers. Yet she'd given me permission, even though Dimitri had insisted I should obey curfew like the other girls.

With Stan's warning on repeat in my head, I avoided the box of U.S. military items. I wanted to open it so much, but I wasn't going to mess up. Especially since Alberta was supervising me. She wasn't as strict as Stan; however, that didn't mean pushing my luck was smart.

I hummed a song while I cleaned and organized the things Lissa and I'd missed yesterday. My mother had used to sing it—horribly, as a matter of fact—when she'd done something for a long period of time. She'd said it made the task easier, and over the years, I'd picked up the lyrics.

I'd never understood them, since the words had been in Scottish Gaelic, which she'd never taught me. Yet its light and upbeat tone had still resonated with me. It did now, more than ever.

She'd definitely been right. My chore didn't feel like one, and I only had a few more objects to polish and straighten up. Going to bed was starting to become a possibility.

But then, Prince Christian walked in.

My eyes widened, as I lost control of the rest of my face. I probably resembled a gaping fish. What the hell was he doing here? The palace was shut down for the night, and no sane person—or anyone of his social status—hung out in a stuffy attic.

Alberta maintained her composure, just like any other guardian, but I still caught her blinking severely as if she was trying to make sure Prince Christian had really entered the room.

He froze before us, staring in our direction with an expression that said, "Oh, shit." Silence hung in the air, awkward and suffocating. I was itching to speak, but I didn't know what to say. Or want to wind up in trouble.

Alberta was the first one to break the ice. "Your Highness, I thought you'd be in your room." She sounded both surprised and reprimanding.

Prince Christian stared for a moment longer then spit out a laugh and swatted his hand. "I like to come up here a lot." He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly nervous and uncomfortable. It was weird seeing him that way; royals were supposed to be calm and confident. "You know, to think and get away from everything."

She frowned slightly, eyes narrowed. "You can do that in your room, though, Your Highness. There's no reason to—"

"Why don't you retire for the night, Guardian Petrov?" he interrupted, moving closer to her. "You've been working hard all day and should be wrapped in your warm, cozy bed instead of being in this old attic." His voice dared her to challenge him.

Alberta stayed still, scrutinizing him like a specimen under a microscope. Several seconds passed, until she asked, "Does the Queen know you're here?"

"Yes, and she doesn't mind." I doubted that.

"Really?" Her Majesty's nephew nodded, and more agonizing time progressed before the royal guard conceded. I released the breath I'd held. "Okay, then. I'm off to my room." Alberta bowed. "Goodnight, Your Highness." She turned to me and said, "I'll escort you back to yours, Miss Hathaway. Come along."

I shook my head. "I haven't finished cleaning yet. I still have a little way to go."

She was about to object, but Prince Christian intervened. "Don't worry, Guardian Petrov. I'll make sure Rose returns to her room. Sending over another guardian won't be necessary."

Not one to disobey her superiors, Alberta completely surrendered. "Yes, Your Highness." She faced me again. "Don't be late tomorrow, Miss Hathaway."

"Will do." She wordlessly left the room, and as soon as she was a safe distance away, I hassled Prince Christian. "Care to explain what you're _really_ doing here?" I paused dramatically. "Your Highness?"

He glared. "It's none of your business."

Eerily reminded of Dimitri, I pinched myself then continued pressing the issue. Thinking about him was poison—addicting poison."You're lying. It doesn't make sense to be in an attic, just because. The atmosphere is total crap."

A smile that spoke legions spread across Prince Christian's face. "Not when you're with someone who's more radiant than the sun."

The door creaked, and footsteps reverberated in the attic, soft and swift. I followed the source of the noise, nearly dropping dead as I settled my gaze upon them. This was unbelievable.

Lissa had arrived.

She didn't see me at first, grinning and waving at Prince Christian then running over to hug him. Yet on her way there, she halted and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God! Rose, I didn't think you'd be in here."

My shock fading, I crossed my arms and impaled her with a disapproving look. "I didn't expect to see you here, either." I threw up my hands. "Come on, Lissa. I told you to stop spending time with him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Queen Natasha's nephew pointed a finger at me. "Don't you talk to her like that."

"She's my best friend. I can talk to her any way I want."

"Enough!" We stopped. Lissa ran a hand through her hair then rubbed her forehead, as if she had a headache. "You're both being ridiculous."

Prince Christian strode over to her and clasped their hands, kissing her knuckles. "I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

Lissa nodded, blushing like a schoolgirl. "Of course."

Smothering a gag, I focused my eyes elsewhere. I didn't have them centered on anything, until I saw the cardboard box that was labeled "personal." The one that only had me with one strike left.

I knew I shouldn't question Prince Christian about it. Yet since I'd discovered his secret, I figured he might as well reveal that one, even if it wasn't his. He didn't seem like the snitching type, and the attic was now a guardian-free zone.

"Your Highness?"

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

Digging my nails into my palms, I shrugged in an attempt to calm down. "I was wondering if you knew what was in that box." I pointed at it, and he observed it for a moment.

Prince Christian didn't recognize it. "I don't know what's in there, but I'll admit I'm a bit curious. I'm sure it's Aunt Tasha's. We'll have to open it." It astounded me how easily he agreed; I'd expected some resistance. He must've been more curious than he'd said.

"No, Rose." Lissa's sharp tone pierced my ears. "You're not touching that box. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I bristled at her using my words from earlier against me. She faced him afterwards. "It's also wrong for you to snoop through your aunt's things."

"I've done it before."

"I don't care." She abandoned him and started pulling me out of the attic. "Forget it. We're going to bed."

I fought for freedom. "No, Lissa. I want to see what's in there. Prince Christian is willing to tell me without selling me out."

"That doesn't mean you should." She pulled harder, and I pulled twice as hard, nearly causing us to topple to the ground. Yelping in pain, my best friend let go of my arm. "Fine. You want to see it _so_ badly? Go ahead. But don't come crying to me, if you end up in deep shit."

Lissa didn't curse, unless she was absolutely serious. So, she wasn't kidding about approving this. It was a miracle.

"Are you two done? I realized whose stuff this is."

We hurried to Prince Christian, and he showed us a slightly rusted dog tag. It caught the lamplight, silver glimmering underneath the oxidized iron. I almost snatched it from him but decided not to, studying the engraved information with patience.

I asked, "Who's Vinh Duy Khuc?" I felt like I'd mispronounced his name.

Lissa nodded along.

"My aunt's fiancé. I mean, ex-fiancé." I'd had no idea she'd been engaged. And now that I thought about it, the nation had no idea either. She'd never talked about him. The prince's blue eyes took on a faraway look, and grimness washed over him. "He died in battle, nine years ago."

We returned to our rooms ten minutes later, void of any issue thanks to His Royal Highness's authority. Although, his and Lissa's secret meetings were cancelled from now on. How they'd never gotten caught prior to today was beyond me, but I was impressed at my best friend's ability to stay under the radar without my help.

Apparently, she'd sneak out of her room shortly after he'd leave his four hours past curfew. They'd take an uncommon route to the attic, not running into guardians—or rather, guardians who cared—and staying up there for two hours before leaving. He'd escort her to her room, since contestants needed staff or royal family members for access, then go to his. Of course, they'd structured the plan some time before their first rendezvous.

I slid out of my peasant dress and plopped onto the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. My thoughts drifted to Queen Natasha, and I couldn't fathom why I felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve my condolences, because of what she was doing to me and multiple other girls. However, she did because no one should ever have to endure the torment and grief of losing a loved one.

Maybe it was the human in me that made my heart break at her tragedy. Maybe it was the fear of apathy or impression of being rude. Maybe it was the desire to believe that there was good in her, that there was a time she'd been wronged and victimized and oppressed.

Whatever the reason, all I knew was that the person she was now would never get my support and my sympathy for who'd she'd been would remain. I guess the saying was true.

Things weren't always black and white.

* * *

A couple days later, Avery: The Bitch of all Bitches rambled on and on about how much of a whore I was, while we were getting some supplies from a nearby maintenance closet. It was really pissing me off, and I had to suppress the urge to render her unconscious.

"You're so desperate and cheap," she spat in the hallway, keeping her voice at a whisper. "Always trying to get unavailable men to fall for you. But you're just humiliating yourself, because the guy you want doesn't want you, and he never will."

My hand froze above a utility rag. "What?" If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was hinting at Dimitri.

Avery smirked. "You know who I mean." My heart plummeted to my feet. This was all kinds of bad. "To be honest, I don't blame you. He's sex personified. Yet it's so sad that you think he'd actually waste his time pining after your slutty, doomed ass."

Exploding with fury, I gripped the collar of her dress and yanked her toward me so our noses touched. "How the hell did you find out?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid, not bothering to move away. "How the hell did I not? He's been escorting you everywhere. You talk like you've known each other your whole lives, like you're something more than a royal guard and contestant. And you seem as if your world's upside down, now that he's not around. I bet I'm not the only person who knows."

Panic seized me again. This was what I got for being interested in the first guy who understood me, saw past my pretty face, and made me wonder what sex and romance was like: an utter disaster. Because in this world, beautiful girls didn't deserve perfect and amazing lives—a happily ever after. They deserved lives shattered by pain and suffering.

If Avery knew about Dimitri and me, then others probably did too. She'd claimed it'd been simple to uncover. But if that was the case, then those people would've already informed Queen Natasha. I would've been punished by now, unless they were on the brink of reporting it. Though, I'd no clue who they'd be. I certainly couldn't imagine a different contestant turning me in.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled. "What do you want?"

"I don't like people who think the rules don't apply to them. Or people who try to deny who they really are." I grinded my teeth, and Avery put her lips beside my ear. "Don't worry, darling. I won't tell anyone. All you have to do is not get a lower ranking than me. I'm sure you'll manage."

"Hey!" We jerked apart. "You're supposed to be cleaning, not kissing."

She flashed a smile at the guardian who'd yelled at us. "Sorry, sir. We'll get to it."

We collected the supplies, shutting the closet before hurrying to the palace gallery. The guardian's eyes burned holes into my back, until we entered another hallway. Avery kept up her smirking, as fear and wrath surged through my veins. However, those feelings vanished when we reached our destination.

Cleaning the portraits was a great distraction. Each one was Her Majesty's, which was overkill since she already had one in the throne room. It was downright scary; they seemed as if they'd come to life. One Queen Natasha was more than enough.

She wore a sparkly and long-sleeved, mermaid-style black dress in all of them. And looked beautiful with her sleek, dark hair and gem-like eyes. Yet it was impossible to miss the scar that stuck out from underneath the makeup coating her face. It was almost like it was staring at you—distracting.

And that was when I realized she _had_ been a wronged and oppressed victim. Like me, other people had judged her because of that scar. She'd been unlabeled beautiful over that, when she shouldn't have been, and she'd probably stopped getting the privileges and opportunities she'd had before then. Privileges and opportunities that only the beautiful deserved.

She hadn't been seen as Natasha Ozera. She'd been seen as The Woman with the Scar. It'd hijacked her identity.

I supposed she'd had a point in her announcement on the first day of Fairest of All. Beauty really was a fragile thing that was taken for granted and put on an absurd pedestal. Yet most importantly, it didn't entitle anyone to anything.

 _Did I even have the right to assert that I was the victim?_

My thoughts returned to my current dilemma, once I prepared for bed. Part of me wanted to tell Dimitri about Avery's threat. I didn't have absolute faith I'd be able to keep a higher ranking than her, and he was the employee I trusted the most, despite all that had happened between us. He also had the closest relationship with Her Majesty. If he had a wish, she'd grant it with little to no hesitation.

But another part of me didn't. We were on awful terms now, and he didn't owe me anything. His duty was to his queen and his sister. I wasn't entitled to his protection and meeting up with him could attract someone's attention and land me in trouble. Not to mention, he said he was neither my ally nor enemy. He shouldn't be getting involved, and he didn't give a damn about me anymore anyway.

I turned off the lights and climbed into bed, unable to fall asleep. The vast, thick darkness swallowed me and killed all the positive things I'd tried to think about. For the first time in the days I spent there, I broke down and cried. Yet I didn't feel much better, when the tears stopped coming.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

It feels so great to get this chapter out! I was yearning to write it, but school got in the way. I can't predict how busy next week will be, but I already have the next chapter planned, so writer's block won't be a problem. Dimitri's POV is coming.

We've got quite a few goodies in here: Chrissa secretly meeting up in the attic, the boxed stuff belonging to Vinh (Tasha's ex-fiance), and Avery knowing about Romitri. We also have Rose starting to understand Tasha's twisted lessons and wondering what she was like before she rose to power. More details on Vinh and Tasha's relationship, and Tasha's past in general, will later be revealed. I can't wait for all these secrets to be known!

And poor Rose is now in an increasingly dire situation. Will she get Dimitri's help? Are more of the wrong people going to find out about them?

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs! They're much appreciated :-)

Question: **Are any of y'all male fanfic readers/fanfic authors of the VA fandom, or do you know any who are?** Fanfic seems so female-dominated, especially in this fandom, so I was wondering if there were any guys around. I know I've seen a couple or few guys with their VA fanfic on here.

Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

**~Dimitri~**

* * *

Five days.

It'd been five days since my heated argument with Rose. Since she'd taken on that terrified and wounded expression. Since we'd cut off all communication. Since I'd looked in a mirror.

This whole time, I'd been acting like I was a good man. A man who was impossible to hate. A man who could never hurt anyone. But I wasn't either of those things. I'd intentionally turned Rose against me. Damaged her heart. Called her names. Planned to hit her. Shoved my relationship with Queen Natasha in her face.

If my father saw me now, he'd say my righteousness had been an utter joke. Say we were one and the same. Say I was no better than him. And I'd believe every word. I wouldn't even hesitate. That was my golden rule: Don't hesitate. You didn't break a golden rule.

Her Majesty lifted her head from the crook of my neck, peering down at me with concern. "What's wrong, Dimka?" Her black tresses tickled my cheek, yet I brushed them away.

"Nothing." Locking our eyes, I forced a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She didn't agree. "Are you sure?" Queen Natasha stroked my face and hair, but it wasn't soothing. "Because I feel like something's bothering you." She placed her hand on my exposed chest. "You can tell me, you know." I really couldn't.

"Trust me. It's nothing." Before she could debate any further, I squeezed her waist and said, "We should get up. We're late for breakfast."

Glancing at the clock, she groaned and pouted, untangling her naked body from mine and walking to her closet to fetch a dress. I left the bed right after and put my own clothes back on, then raked my fingers through my hair in order to look presentable. However, it was futile. I needed to shave to appear my best, and that required a mirror, which I wasn't going to use. The bad man staring at me would come out to poison me; he had to stay in the glass.

If he was set free, I wouldn't be safe. Rose wouldn't be safe.

 _No, don't think about her. She doesn't matter anymore. Don't think about her. She's dead to you now. Stop! For the sake of your soul, just stop! What's done is done..._

Queen Natasha was ready, several minutes later. She'd had to do her hair and makeup herself, in addition to assembling an outfit: servant tasks. If we were early or on time, she would've been able to get someone to do it. Yet since we weren't, she'd had to temporarily neglect her royalty.

Moments like those made her upset, but I enjoyed them. They normalized her, softened her. Locked away the dark and scarred person she'd become, even if it was brief. She didn't get to be normal, as an absolute ruler of a country, and she deserved to. No matter how much she wanted to be special. Wanted others to suffer like she'd had.

"You look beautiful," I complimented as we hooked our arms, meaning every word. "I think you did a better job than the handmaidens."

Her Majesty gave a warm, radiant smile. It made me wish she'd do that around everyone else instead of just me. They were worthy of her light too, but she always hid it behind darkness. The last time she'd shone too bright, she'd burned.

"Thanks, Dimka." She stroked her scar, and the light faded. The burn glowed. Her smile tightened. "I owe all those skills to modeling. Who knew a wasted career could have—" She froze, on the brink of tears.

 _This is all my fault. I should've been quiet. Should've said something else._

I rubbed her back. "Tasha…"

"—such an impact." She sniffled, quaking. "Such value when mine was long gone."

"Tasha…" I tried to make her face me, but she jerked away and wiped her eyes.

"How could she do that to me?" She sounded so broken, so hurt.

"Tasha, look at me."

She shook her head, moving further away. "Moira was supposed to be my sister, but she betrayed me. Ruined everything I'd worked _so hard_ for. How could she?"

I stepped toward her. "Tasha—"

"I'm fine, Dimka." She wiped her eyes again, feigning the same smile I'd had when we'd been in bed. Was that how pretending went? Masking pain and shutting people out? "Like you said, don't worry. Trust me. It's nothing. I just...had a little meltdown."

My heart sank, and my throat stung. Yeah, it was exactly like that. "I'm sorry, if what I said triggered all those memories. I didn't mean—"

"Forget it," she cut me off, holding up a hand. "We need to go to the dining room. It's Vasilisa Dragomir's birthday."

Without another word, I let her wrap her arm around mine once more, then we left the bedroom. I guessed a little more pretending wouldn't hurt. It was for the best, anyway.

* * *

Contestants turning a year older during Fairest of All was rare. Many women liked to plan their pregnancies in a way that avoided July births, so their potential daughters could have the happiest birthdays possible, in case they were selected for the event. There were outliers, quite naturally, but Olestra still had the least amount of baby girls born during that month.

Gazing at Lissa, I just knew she was mentally cursing her mother for giving birth to her on this day, eighteen years ago. No teenager should have to celebrate their birthday under these circumstances, and it was sad that she couldn't do something fun like she'd probably done all the years before. Queen Natasha would try to cheer her up with "presents," but I doubted they would.

Her Majesty stood up from her seat. "Ladies, I have an announcement." The contestants gave her their undivided attention, tense and anxious. Those poor things... "Today is Vasilisa's birthday, and I'd like for you all to wish her a fabulous one." No one opened their mouth, and she sneered. "Did I stutter? Wish her a nice birthday, you wretches!"

They immediately faced Lissa, causing her to shrink in her chair. "Happy birthday."

She smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, everyone." Rose gave her a loaded look which she returned, no doubt reminiscing about the parties and adventures they'd used to have.

Queen Natasha grinned widely, and the girls stared at her as if she was insane. "Oh, how lovely! We should move on to your presents. I'm sure you'll enjoy them." She clapped her hands, and the butlers came out with everyone's food.

When the plate covers were removed, Lissa gaped at her breakfast: French toast with powdered sugar and maple syrup, fresh fruit, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. She also received a second plate, which had a blue sapphire necklace the shape of a flame neatly laid out on it. Her Majesty had once told me it was a family heirloom.

The contestants grew extremely jealous and mad, except for Rose. She was happy her best friend was eating well and getting a beautiful piece of jewelry she could hopefully wear one day. And that was no casual necklace. It was a formal necklace—a wedding necklace.

Oh, God. Prince Christian must've given it to her, and Queen Natasha had probably ordered guardians to confiscate it from her room, so she could do this. What had he been thinking?!

"You're too kind, Your Majesty," Lissa said, shocked as she eyed the necklace. It wasn't the type of shock that hinted she was excited. It was the type that hinted she was scared. She knew it wasn't supposed to be here. No one was supposed to find out. "However, I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. It's your birthday, and I want you to enjoy it." Queen Natasha killed the sweet face. "If you can't accept this for me, then the least you can do is accept it for my nephew. He'd want you to have a great day."

 _Ah, hell..._

The whole world seemed to come to a standstill, and all eyes fell upon Lissa, filled with surprise and disbelief—even disappointment and reprimand. The color in her face vanished by the second, and she struggled to speak. "Your Majesty…"

"Silence, Vasilisa." Her tone was cold and hard, and she slowly stalked to the quivering blonde with a penetrating glare. "I don't want, or need, your explanation. I know all about your attic romance with my nephew. He assured me it's over, but I just want to make it clear that it's staying that way. No prince should be philandering with some commoner who thinks her beauty entitles her to the throne. That family heirloom he gave you was an utter mistake."

Tears gathered in Lissa's eyes. "Your Majesty…"

"I'll admit you made him happy. But you were never meant to be his suitor. You were a distraction. I'm sure he'll always have a place for you in his heart, but that's all you'll be: a mere memory."

Rose was now the one to talk. Saying she looked furious was an understatement. Her face was tighter and redder than I'd ever seen. My colleagues prepared for her attack, like last time, and I sighed. Why was it so hard for her to stay in control? "Queen Natasha, you're being awfully—"

"I suggest you shut your mouth and eat your breakfast, Miss Hathaway," Her Majesty said in way that was more of an order. "This doesn't concern you, and I'd hate to punish you more than I already have." Rose reluctantly obeyed, and the other guardians stood down.

Well, almost all of them.

Stan spoke up beside me, and the words that left him drowned me in panic. So much for my indifference… "Are you sure, Your Majesty? She's been a problem, ever since she tried to attack you six days ago."

"What are you talking about, Guardian Alto? She's been well-behaved, since then. At least, until right now." I furrowed my brows, agreeing with Queen Natasha. What else was he getting at? And why did Rose and Lissa seem like they wanted to run out of the dining room? What had they done?

He attempted to answer, but Hans interrupted him. "It's nothing, Your Majesty. He's just misreading things." My colleague did an excellent show of keeping a straight face, but something didn't appear quite right.

That didn't mean I'd defend Stan, though. I had to stay out of this. I shouldn't be so caught up with Rose. I _couldn't._

 _She doesn't matter anymore. She's dead to you now._

"I am not!" Stan clenched his fists, glaring at Hans. "I would never tell the Queen false information. Why on earth—"

"That's enough, Guardian Alto." He ceased arguing yet still looked enormously upset. Rose exhaled in relief—what was she hiding? —and Her Majesty faced Lissa. She arrived at her seat, towering over her. "As I was saying, you should accept this gracious meal because it's the last, wonderful thing you'll be getting on behalf of my nephew. When you finish eating, I want you to return the necklace to him. You'll also be doing all of today's chores with no more breaks. So, I highly suggest you eat each and every crumb on that plate."

Lissa burst into tears, her sobs echoing throughout the room. She looked a mess, and it visibly took all the contestants' willpower not to cry with her, especially Rose's, who held her hand under the table. I directed my gaze to the floor, unable to bear the clawing sorrow. I tried to block out the cries, tried to find some peace that would take me far away from here.

But it didn't work.

I wished I had a mirror. The bad man would've rescued me, rescued Rose. He would've numbed everything.

"Oh, dear! Where are my manners?" Queen Natasha's voice raised my eyes. "I almost forgot to offer my own wishes." She turned around on her way back to her chair, smiling crudely. "Happy birthday."

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon focusing on the first set of novices for The Orientation for New Guardians and Soldiers, or TONGS as we current ones liked to say. It was a silly acronym, yet it added a sense of humor to the bleak obligation.

Young men were forced to miss out on their final, teenage years in the name of duty, honor, and courage. They had to sacrifice their lives for Olestra on the battlefield or sacrifice their lives for Her Majesty on palace grounds. Childhood and innocence became fantasies instead of realities. Family wasn't a spouse with kids and a home. Or a mom, dad, siblings, and pets. It was your weapons, the Queen, and fellow guardians or soldiers.

Relaying that to the group of boys who were choosing the guardian path was difficult. They didn't understand how much they were getting thrown into. They thought it was safe and easy standing still all day and patrolling or following Her Majesty and Prince Christian everywhere. They thought it was winning the lottery living on palace property and being among royalty twenty-four seven. Having authorized access and cool uniforms and gadgets. Yet they were wrong.

So, so wrong.

"You may not be fighting combat in some foreign nation on the other side of the world," I told them, as I walked around the auditorium we were using. "But that doesn't mean your job here is any less dangerous. The palace and throne are your fortresses, and you need to protect them at all costs. Threats aren't just overseas. They're right alongside us, and you have to be ready for them. You can't make mistakes."

A red-haired boy with freckles raised his hand, and I let him ask his question. "Isn't that what royal guards worry about? Don't regular guardians just secure the perimeter and do paperwork?" Other people nodded or voiced their agreement.

"Yes and no. Royal guards have more extensive training than standard guards, therefore having tasks that make us similar to soldiers, but on domestic soil. Palace guards also typically handle more of the administrative tasks and basic security, like you said.

"However, all guardians are trained to protect and defend. You'll learn fighting techniques, as if you're a soldier going to war, and you need to take it seriously. The safety of the palace and throne lie in your hands. Everyone must be equally prepared to ensure it. If no one is, then danger strikes. Did that answer your question?"

"Yes, Guardian Belikov."

"Excellent. What's your name, by the way?"

"Mason Ashford, sir."

"Thank you, Novice Ashford. That was a great question." I cleared my throat. "I'll now give you all an example of what I mean by danger striking. How many recall the assassination of President Tatiana Ivashkov?" Most of the boys raised their hands, which I'd expected. "She was shot and killed in broad daylight, while on her way to a political event in the former State of Pennsylvania. She was a few months away from finishing her second term and had extra security detail. However, all their protection and training weren't enough to save her. Which is why you must put forth tremendous effort to make sure the same fate doesn't happen to Queen Natasha. A country doesn't thrive under a dead leader."

They shifted in their seats, squeaky sounds filling the room as the weight of my words crashed down on them. I didn't like ruining their spirits, but it was the only way they'd have a good chance at being successful while they were here for a year. That success would impress Her Majesty and get them a permanent, guarding position after their mandatory period of service. They'd never have to worry about job loss, putting food on the table or clothes on their backs or roofs over their heads, and paying bills.

They'd be set for life. They'd have her approval and trust.

"Who killed Tatiana Ivashkov?" wondered a lanky boy sitting up front. "I don't really remember." I didn't blame him. A lot of these guys had been eight or nine, when the incident had occurred.

"The evidence pointed to Victor Dashkov, who's still awaiting execution. If I'm not mistaken, he's currently in Tarasov. It's a maximum-security prison located deep in the mountains of Anderton."

I suddenly realized that Natalie was his daughter. She'd been mentioned on the news, when Victor's background had been discussed in response to the assassination, but that had been years ago. I'd had a feeling she looked familiar, on the first day of Fairest of All, but it hadn't fully registered. I hadn't been completely certain. Now that I'd brought up her father, though, it all came back to me.

I wondered if she still loved him, when he was one of the most treacherous criminals in the nation. If she'd ever visited him. Did he even know she was a contestant?

Ridding my thoughts, I said, "Also, the S-shaped symbol you'll all get on your uniform is not a decoration. It's a promise. You cannot, and will not, break that promise. It's heinous. Too much is at stake." I headed back to the stage. "If any of you want to become a royal guard, which as you can see is what I am, the lightning bolt on your chest is your worth. It means you're fierce and deadly. It means Queen Natasha trusts you with her life. Do you want her to trust you with her life?" Some people nodded. "Then earn it. And when you do, wear that bolt with pride. Strike your enemies."

Mason raised his hand again, and I allowed him to speak. "What if there's something that compromises you? Something that has a greater purpose than Olestra or Her Majesty?" It was a normal question about conflict, but his words had a heaviness to them. He wasn't referring to something. He was referring to someone.

My mind instantly traveled to Rose. She was my compromise, my greater purpose. She'd almost made me neglect my duty, made me interested in giving love a try. It probably would've been an amazing experience, but I'd had to stop it. I'd had to get away from her. Everything would've gone to Hell and turned to ash, if I hadn't. Love wasn't worth all that destruction.

Was it?

Regardless, that would happen to Mason as well, if he opened up his heart or had children. His entire world would burn. Olestra would burn.

I reached the front of the auditorium. "There are no compromises in this job, Novice Ashford." If it was even possible, the spirit in the room died further. "Queen Natasha is the greater purpose. Olestra is the greater purpose. They come first."

* * *

Later that day, Her Majesty called me into her office. It was less casual than the throne room but still screamed professionalism. She usually told me whatever she had to say in her bedroom: the most informal setting she ever had a meeting in. Yet for some reason, she'd chosen this location. I couldn't help but feel worried and anxious. Was she firing me? Planning to harm Vika? Or Rose?

I tentatively knocked on the mahogany door. She said, "Come in!" and I took a deep breath before opening it, entering slowly and closing it behind me. The light of the setting sun shone through the window, and streaks of orange and purple painted the sky. It eased my nerves a little, yet I still wasn't able to control my pounding heart.

"What did you want to talk about?" I sat in the chair across from her and tapped my fingers on the arms, as I waited for her response.

Queen Natasha chuckled. "Dimka, there's no need to be so nervous." I lost a pinch of tension, and she shook her head and laughed. "Dimka, quit it. You're making me nervous."

I arched a brow. "Why would you be nervous?"

She chewed on her lip and fidgeted with her nails, refusing to lock eyes. Then, she started drawing patterns on the oak desk. Never had I seen her so apprehensive and silent. She was always strong and passionate, always had something to express. Unless she had a breakdown over her sister, like this morning, she kept together very well.

"Tasha—"

"I wanted to talk to you...about a promotion."

I sat up straighter, on the verge of gaping. "Really? That's fantastic. Would I be the Head of the Royal Guard? I know I'm young, and Hans would probably be upset at losing his position, but I'm all for the challenge. I'm sure I could be of great service."

She released a shaky breath. What was going on? Was she all right? "No, you wouldn't. You'd be—you'd be promoted to something much better."

I was at a loss. "Okay... What job did you have in mind?"

Her Majesty finally met my gaze. It took her several moments to talk, and once she finally did, my mind blanked out. "King." Holy shit... "How would you feel about being the King of Olestra?"

"Tasha—"

"I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out." I swallowed and nodded. She closed her eyes and did a soothing, breathing exercise before opening them and continuing. "As you know, I'm getting older and haven't had someone ruling by my side yet. I thought I could do it all on my own, but I'm not so sure anymore. It's lonely, and there's so much pressure. So many things to oversee. I know I have advisors, but I don't trust them and know them as much as I know you.

"You're a leader through and through. You always aim to do the right thing and have other's best interests at heart. You're dutiful and brave, caring and determined. The people would love you, and you have the intelligence and poise and grace every king should have. The palace staff already respects you, and the new ones we're getting seem to respect you too. You also bring out the side of me that no one ever sees and understand me better than anyone. You could reinvent my image. Take this country to heights it has yet to reach.

"Your family would also have a magnificent life. They could come live here and not have to worry about anything again—have whatever they want. I'd even spare your nieces from Fairest of All. We could have a family. I know you want to settle down one day, and I'm willing to marry and have children. You may be a commoner, but you're royalty. You truly are. Christian also wouldn't mind. I've asked him before, and he said he'd be okay with it. He's come to admire you, over the years, and he thinks you've been a great person to me, after everything I endured.

"You don't have to answer right now. I'll give you until the end of Fairest of All to decide. It's a lot to take in, I know, but I've faith you can let me know in three weeks."

There was so much going through my head, and I didn't know what to say. I just sat there, speechless and frozen. I hadn't expected any of this, and here it was laid out in front of me. It was extremely overwhelming. I hoped three weeks was enough for me to process it all.

Several minutes later, I found my voice. "Okay, I'll let you know in three weeks. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Dimka."

I smiled briefly and bowed then exited the office. When I shut the door, I sank to the floor and ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply and rubbing my face.

What was I going to do?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

So, I'm sure you guys were gagging at the first glimpse of Dimitri and Tasha being in bed. Don't worry, I'll keep those to a minimum. If you need to cleanse your mind, though, I have a Romitri story called **Neighbors** that's posted. It's very steamy, romantic, and filled with VA references. Go check it out!

We've got some interesting things going on in this update: more background on Tasha, Lissa's crappy birthday, Dimitri meeting Mason and having a deep conversation with the incoming guardians, and the infamous offer from Tasha! You know I had to put that in. It's such a defining aspect of his character arc. Good (and bad) news: the second, beauty assessment will be happening in the next chapter. More reveals will continue to come.

Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! They're much appreciated.

 **Fun fact** : I just noticed the country name I came up with, Olestra, sounds like Ozera. Pretty symbolic, huh? I also realized the first, beauty assessment happened on July 4th, U.S. Independence Day.

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

**~Rose~**

* * *

White was my savior, the following afternoon. It was pure and innocent—a clean slate, a second chance. Third chance, to be precise, yet that didn't matter. The point was I'd messed up again and needed to restore my good image. Death would not be Queen Natasha's verdict. She would execute me, when I said she could. Not to mention, Stan trying to get me killed all the time was growing old.

The color of my dress wasn't the only thing that made it different from the first. It had a long, flowing skirt which lightly pooled on the floor. A strap went over my right shoulder while the other was bare, glittering with silver rhinestones trailing at an angle across my breast and stopping at the waist. Most importantly, an appropriate amount of cleavage was left for the world to see under a sweetheart neckline and strapless bra.

Avery's name calling would have to wait until another day.

Dimitri's would too, but I knew he hadn't meant it and didn't plan on doing it again. I'd seen the guilt on his face. It'd been sincere and intense. So much, he'd almost looked pained. He hadn't apologized to me, or acknowledged me at all these past few days, but I wasn't taking it personally.

It was hard not to, because he'd just left despite willingly getting close to me. However, I was managing. Whatever he was struggling with was his business, and if isolating himself was his way of coping, then so be it. I'd no right to judge.

"You know, the angelic princess look is usually my style," Lissa said, joining the line we were about to leave the Fairest of All dressing room in.

Her playfulness threw me off. The shitty, birthday celebration Queen Natasha had given her yesterday had made her awfully depressed. She'd cut her arms and face with her nails and pulled out her hair. I'd had to take her to Human Resources, and they'd injected her with sedatives and strapped her to the bed. It'd been the scariest experience of my life. There was no way she was fine.

Faking a laugh, I tried not to stare at her bandages or scabs that were outlined by her makeup. "Yeah, that's true. But sometimes, I need to channel my inner angel. This is one of them." I gestured to her dress. "You, on the other hand, look like you're summoning your inner devil. I guess you're stealing styles too."

Lissa donned a black and lacy, tight-fitting gown that emphasized her slim figure and pale skin. It had a plunging neckline and spaghetti straps, flaunting her moderate cleavage while the open back displayed the soft curve of her spine. She was dark and sexy, especially with the smoky eye and red lip she wore—high school me.

"I had to," she said, shrugging. "Queen Natasha doesn't approve of me being regal, so I'm doing the opposite of that." She tossed her hair back and winked. "Besides, it's nice being bad every once and awhile."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth sprouted a deep ache in my chest. She wasn't supposed to be bad. She was supposed to be good and sweet. The girl I'd grown up with had been poisoned, and Prince Christian was the cure she couldn't have. How long was it going to be, until she was forever gone?

Queen Natasha came to mind, and I wondered if she'd been like that when Vinh had died. Had she lost sight of who she was? Dimmed her light little by little, until there was nothing left but dark emptiness?

And had her scar offered no reason to be a decent person anymore? Was this sick, twisted contest her way of crying out for help? Did she miss her humanity?

I nodded along, fighting off my growing pain and sadness. "Yeah, you're right. It's great to be bad."

* * *

"Don't be so nervous about the interview," Sydney said, as we stood outside the interrogation room. Lissa and Viktoria were standing by us, and Natalie had just gone inside. "It's basic questioning and answering, from what Guardian Petrov told us. The topics are beauty-related, of course, and shouldn't be too loaded or tricky. You should be fine, if you provide truthful responses."

That didn't relax me, and ironically, she didn't sound at ease either. Alberta may have phrased the second assessment that way to calm our nerves, yet we all knew Queen Natasha would try to corner us into saying something she could punish us for. This wasn't an interview that had the possibility of landing us a job. This was an interview that had the possibility of landing us six feet underground.

"I hope Her Majesty isn't the one asking questions," Lissa said, sweat beading on her forehead. She fanned herself, huffing and puffing before curling her hands and digging her painted nails into her skin.

"Stop it!" I wrenched her hands open, fear and worry swelling within me. "Everything's going to be okay. Just breathe. Close your eyes and breathe." She listened, doing it haphazardly at first then gradually falling into a steady rhythm.

Viktoria watched in compassionate horror, while Sydney seemed plain heartbroken. "I'm so sorry Queen Natasha said all those terrible things to you, on your birthday," Dimitri's sister said lowly. "I'm also sorry"—she looked left and right, until she was certain no one was paying too close attention— "she destroyed your relationship with the Prince. I bet he really cared about you."

Lissa sniffled, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Thanks, and he really did care about me. He's a little rough around the edges, but he liked me a lot. I'm going to... I'm going to miss being with him."

Reminded of my fleeting time with Dimitri, I couldn't help but feel like I was imploding. I didn't know how much he'd liked me, but I knew he'd cared and enjoyed being around me. There'd been a spark in his eyes, a warmth in his smile. A softness to his touch and richness to his laugh whenever he'd peeled off the mask of indifference he wore, even if it'd been for a moment. It'd been as if I'd brought him to life, as if he'd remembered he was a person who had emotions and not some shield taking hits for the Queen. He'd been in tune with himself, with everything.

But now that he'd pushed me away, all that was gone. Dimitri was dead inside. He wasn't a human being anymore. He was a shield once again. His only purposes were to protect and defend. There was no life. There was no happiness. And apparently, that was what he wanted. He was too dedicated—and afraid, in my opinion—to want anything else.

It astounded me how he was able to go through all that, how he'd been able to endure for the past eight years. Did he realize how tragic and agonizing it was?

Did he miss me, like I...missed him?

"Rose, are you okay?" Viktoria's voice pulled me out of my head.

I met her concerned gaze and nodded, grinning slightly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She eyed me, unsure, before letting the matter go. "Just wondering, that's all."

Sydney looked like she wanted to ask something, but she followed Viktoria's example. I was glad they weren't pressing the issue. Explaining my complicated thoughts about Dimitri in front of her and his sister (and the other contestants and palace staff) was the last thing I wanted to do. It also wasn't a smart one.

Lissa, meanwhile, wasn't anywhere to be found.

Wait, what?

Where did she—

"She went in the interrogation room," Natalie said, materializing beside me out of nowhere. I almost jumped. "Her interview should be close to halfway done."

"Oh, right. That's good." I hoped she didn't have another breakdown. If I had to take her to Human Resources again and see them treat her like some crazed danger to society, I was going to shatter.

We bided our time in silence, distracting ourselves with straightening our dresses or touching up our hair or testing the stability of our shoes. I was actually getting bored. Chores would've been more interesting. Or walking the runway, like in the first beauty assessment. Was Queen Natasha giving Lissa an extra set of questions? I really needed some movement.

A figure at the further end of the hall surfaced in my periphery, and I turned to find Prince Christian marching toward us in his crisp and vibrant, royal attire. He looked pissed off, and I had a feeling what his aunt had done on a specific someone's birthday was behind his anger.

He reached us fast, and I was surprised he came right up to me. His breath was heavy and hit me in the face. I tried not to cringe. "Is Lissa in there?" His blue eyes raged like a burning fire.

I now understood why that Ozera heirloom was a flame. They were a fiery bunch.

"Yeah, she is." Prince Christian ditched me immediately and went to the door, banging like a madman. We all stared at him with wide eyes, even the guardians that were posted outside the room. Never had any of us expected to see one of our nation's royals so unhinged. We didn't dare go near him or try to talk.

The door opened on the tenth hit, and he shoved Dimitri aside, who looked more stunned than all of us combined. The door slammed shut, and yells quickly filled the air. It was hard to tell what Prince Christian and Queen Natasha were saying, but it was clear that his were the furious ones and hers were the defensive ones. After a few minutes, he stormed out.

Her Majesty ran and called after him, only stopping to tell Dimitri to keep the second assessment going. I didn't know how she was running so well in heels, but my wondering was interrupted when Lissa shuffled out. She looked really distraught.

I embraced her and caressed her hair. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She choked on a sob. "He kissed me. Prince Christian kissed me in front of Queen Natasha and yelled at her for keeping us apart." Her body shook. "I probably ruined their own relationship."

"No, you didn't. They'll be fine." I didn't completely believe that, and I was sure Lissa didn't either. "They'll make up."

"Rosemarie." It was Dimitri. When was he going to stop saying my full name? "It's time for your interview."

"Coming." I separated from Lissa and cupped her face. "I have to go now. I'll see you when I'm finished, all right? Take some deep breaths, and leave your hair and skin alone." She nodded, sniffling.

Walking away, I ignored everyone's intense stares, the most intense being Dimitri's. If he had anything to say, he didn't say it. He simply stepped out of the way and let me enter, before closing the door.

The room was set up like one at a police station. The walls were dark, and two metal chairs and a wooden table sat in the middle with a tape recorder on top of it. A bulbous light shone directly above the furniture, and a one-way glass barrier took up the wall behind the seats. It starkly contrasted my formal dress, and I felt so out of place. All I could think was that I was innocent yet getting treated like a criminal.

"Are you giving the interview?" I asked Dimitri, who stood a few feet away watching me in meticulous silence. The weight of his gaze was heavy. It was always so heavy. He probably hadn't expected me to wear such a demure, classy gown. I didn't know whether to feel insulted or uncomfortable.

Or maybe I should've been flattered. Maybe he secretly liked this outfit better than my last. Maybe my virginal appearance...aroused him.

 _What the hell was wrong with me?_

He shook his head, halting his observation and my dirty thoughts. Tidal waves of gratitude washed over me. "No, I'm not." As if on cue, a calm and sweet-looking woman walked out of the door that led to the area behind the one-way glass. He gestured toward her. "She is."

"Hello, Rosemarie," she said in an annoyingly soft voice. "I'm Deirdre. Please, take a seat." I did as she commanded, coldness seeping into me while Dimitri went to where she'd previously been. I did my best to ignore his general direction and not wonder what he'd think of my answers. Once we were all situated, she began the interview. "All right, the first question I have for you is: How would you define beauty?" She pressed play on the tape recorder.

I answered in no time. "I think beauty is accepting your imperfections and being confident in them. Loving yourself for who you are." So many people—and myself, occasionally—hated their flaws, but we didn't have to. They were the reason we were the way we were, and we needed to treasure them. They made us special. They made us beautiful, even if we didn't or couldn't believe it.

Deirdre nodded and paused the recording. "Okay, we'll go on to the next question. What do you specifically find beautiful, and why?" The recording resumed.

This was a little harder than the first. I had to sift through my memories to uncover anything I could use as examples. After a few moments, I developed a response. "I think details are beautiful. You know, those small ones people don't think twice about. Like sunlight and fresh air. The moon and stars. A strand of hair coming undone or blowing in the wind. The way someone talks or looks at you. The way something feels and tastes. These kinds of things are beautiful because they're basic. Because they're...not seen as important, when they actually are. They make up our moments. They make us remember."

I must've blown her away, because Deirdre was looking at me like this was the deepest answer she'd gotten so far. I couldn't help but feel proud. I'd never considered myself an intellectual person, but I supposed I had the ability to create a well-rounded opinion, if I was passionate about something.

My eyes traveled to the glass wall. I wished I could see Dimitri's face. A few of the memories I'd conjured up had been about him. It was so unfortunate, so painful, that he had no idea how much of an affect he had on me. He'd probably never know, or forever refuse to know. I couldn't decide which one was worse.

Deirdre's third question returned my focus to her. "Do you think you're beautiful?

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

She repeated slower, "Do you think you're beautiful, Rosemarie?"

Averting my gaze, I shrugged and played with my dress. "I...I don't know." It was the truth. I'd never really thought about that. No one had ever called me that before either, especially the person I wanted to hear it from the most.

"You don't know?" She sounded like my answer had been complete bullshit.

"No, I don't."

"But why else would you be here, Miss Hathaway? You don't need to lie—"

I struck the table with clenched fists, causing her to flinch. "I'm not lying. You think having pretty hair and a nice body automatically makes me beautiful? Makes me think I'm the most amazing thing in this entire world? You think that's all it means? All _I_ mean? How dare you, you fu—"

"That's enough." Dimitri burst out of the listening area and thundered over, gripping my arm and pulling me out of my chair. "Your interview is finished. It's time to go."

I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. "Get your hands off me! Let go of me!"

"You need to stop making a scene." I didn't obey and he tightened his hold, yanking me against him and pressing his lips to my ear. I shivered, heat rushing through me. His body felt so good touching mine. How was that possible? "Please, Roza. Stop. I don't want to hurt you again. Please…" His voice was softer than silk. So thick with emotion, so human.

I leaned into him. He smelled divine. Did he taste divine too? "Okay." Why was it so hard to breathe? "Okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry, Di—Guardian Belikov. I'm sorry." He released me, and I gasped and stared up at him. He was impassive once more.

Had I been dreaming?

I stepped closer to him, and he jerked away like I had some contagious disease. Everything inside me plummeted. "Why did you call me 'Roza?' What does that mean?" He didn't answer. I'd needed to know, yet he didn't answer.

Dimitri faced Deirdre, whose mouth was hanging open. She had a confused and shocked expression on her face. He asked, "Which contestant is next?"

She scrambled for her notepad and flipped pages with lightning speed, stammering, "Jillian Mastrano, sir."

He nodded. "I'll go get her." He led me to the door, purposefully having distance between us, but turned around before we walked out. "Deirdre?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"This didn't happen. It was just all in your head, understand?" He may have been talking to her, but something told me he was talking to me too. My heart hurt, and for some reason, tears burned in the back of my eyes.

She hesitated yet stopped, as she took in his threatening disposition, then nodded and swallowed deeply. "Yes, sir. This didn't happen. It was just all in my head."

* * *

The results were in.

My fellow contestants and I waited with nervousness tainting our veins, silent and jittery. I tapped my foot, hoping to distract myself in the rhythmic sound of soles hitting marble, but it didn't work. Lissa clasped our hands, her nails digging into me and sweat gathering where our skin met. Somehow, that was a bigger distraction than what I was doing, and I welcomed the wet pain.

Queen Natasha reprised her speech about ranking changes being forbidden unless there was a mistake and making sure to take our time finding our names. After that, the guy handling the projector—I believed Gavin was his name—clicked the power on button, and our names appeared on the screen one by one.

Lissa still had the highest ranking, and I now shared third place with Avery. Second place belonged to Sydney, and she looked freaked out. She must've given really highbrow responses, and I bet they'd been more intellectual than Lissa's. But my best friend's romance with Prince Christian had probably been the greater danger.

Whispers erupted, and everyone looked at Lissa, who was deathly pale and appeared to be on the verge of collapsing or vomiting or both. I squeezed her hand and called out to her to get her to calm down, but she was so blanked out. It was like she had no idea what was going on, or who anybody was.

"Take her to Human Resources," Queen Natasha demanded of no one in particular. "Hurry."

Ethan was the first to act. He bolted toward us, and scooped up Lissa in his arms. I didn't approve of him holding her, but she needed to get to the medical staff quickly. They left the throne room, and Stan was hot on their trail. I prayed she'd be okay, despite not being religious, and swore to visit her before I went to bed.

Nobody moved a muscle, until Her Majesty told us girls we were free for the remainder of the day and vacated the room with Dimitri on her arm. He and I locked eyes for a second, before they disappeared. The other guardians and contestants then began leaving, and eventually, Avery and I were the last people there.

She came to stand beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I tensed. "You know, you're not doing so well with keeping a higher ranking than me. I thought you could manage."

I shoved her arm off. "Go to Hell."

"You first." She glared and lowered her voice, crossing her arms. "This is your last chance, Rose. As soon as I see your name below mine, on the day of the final beauty assessment, you're done for."

Her words planted fear inside me, yet I concealed it with hostility. "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, before that even happens, and when Queen Natasha asks, I'll tell her I'm adding to her precious collection of dead girls. Putting her first. Doing my civic duty."

Avery backed up, now the one who was scared. I gazed at her, perplexed. She was acting like I was serious, but I hadn't been. At least, I thought that had been the case. Had I really sounded that horrific? Like some dark entity had possessed me?

What had just happened?

"Save it." She mustered up bravado and flipped her hair, whacking me in the face. I growled. "Like I said, Rose, this is your last warning. Don't get a lower ranking than me. You'll hugely regret it."

I grinded my teeth, while Avery strutted away as if she owned the damn place. She could terrorize me all she wanted, but I was done playing games. Done tiptoeing and being at my wit's end trying to figure out what I should do. She didn't control me anymore, and I had to make that clear.

I had to stop her, before it was too late.

I had to get help.

I had to tell Dimitri.

He was probably going to blow me off, but I had to try. I'd be a part of Queen Natasha's collection of dead girls, if I didn't, and I wasn't about to be the one with regrets.

Avery was.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

We've got our first moment of Romitri romantic tension, and Dimitri called her Roza! However, it all happened in front of Deirdre. You think Dimitri scared her enough to keep quiet? Also, that denial was such a slap in the face. Anyone else hurting along with Rose?

Poor Lissa is in a really dark place right now, and Human Resources totally sucks. Not to mention, Rose went all dark on Avery. It looks like that bitch is in for some trouble, but Rose needs Dimitri's help. You think he'll give in? And Christian's not letting go of Lissa without a fight. You go, man!

The next chapter will have Rose asking for Dimitri's help and his decision and its consequences. We'll also have more of Mason and Eddie.

Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! It's much appreciated.

 **P.S.** I finished outlining the story, and we're at the halfway mark. The ending is a doozy! I'm also on break for Thanksgiving, so I'll have more free time to write.

 **P.S.S.** Feel free to follow my Facebook page. It's the best way to get sneak peeks and info on my updating schedule, as well as miscellaneous stuff.

Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

**~Rose~**

* * *

Dr. Olendzki took me to see Lissa, when I came to Human Resources. Disregarding the equipment and drugs—plus, the other hospitalized patients—was challenging, while we walked through the facility. A man, in particular, sat on a bed with part of his head shaved and stitches on his skull. He didn't seem aware of anything, and drool fell from his mouth in a thick line.

"He just got out of surgery," the doctor explained. "Don't pay him any mind." Was that supposed to be some cruel joke?

Sick to my stomach, I shuddered. "What kind of surgery?"

No answer. I lingered somewhere between thankful and upset.

We finally stopped at Lissa's bed, whose eyes brightened as a smile spread across her face. "Hey, Rose." She was less pale than earlier and hooked up to an IV.

I returned her smile. "Hey." I went to her bedside and sat next to her, clasping our hands. "How are you feeling?"

Dr. Olendzki spoke, before Lissa could. "I'll leave you two alone. Visiting time is thirty minutes, Miss Hathaway. Miss Dragomir, is there anything I can get for you?"

Lissa shook her head vigorously. "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." I could tell she was scared about having more medication in her system. She'd practically been comatose, last time.

"All right. I'll be up front, if you need me."

Once the doctor left, I immediately asked Lissa, "What drugs did they give you?"

She sighed. "Sedatives and antacids. I took them five minutes ago. I think I'm feeling better, but they haven't taken effect yet."

That didn't sound too bad. "Okay, well as long as you think so." I rubbed circles into her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't follow, when Stan and Ethan were dropping you off, by the way. I'm also sorry I let Ethan touch you. I know he freaks you out, and—"

"You don't need to apologize." Lissa smiled wider. "All that matters is you showing up, and you showed up." The burden on my heart lifted. I would've been crushed, if she'd been mad at me. We embraced.

But then, she suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her voice was quiet, and she looked worried. "Do you think Prince Christian is going to be all right? I know you said he and Queen Natasha will be on good terms again, but I'm not totally sure. Their argument was pretty intense, and it was about me for God's sake."

I couldn't believe she was more concerned about him right now. Lissa had always been a caring person, but this was on an entirely different level. She didn't just care about him. She loved him too. Maybe I didn't understand, since I was still finding that special someone. But I would've expected her to put herself first, in a situation like this.

"They may have had a heated fight," I replied, "but they're family. They'll come back together. I can't see them being mad at each other forever." Despite Her Majesty's wicked ways, I knew she had her nephew's best interest at heart. And despite Prince Christian's edginess, I knew he adored his aunt. They wouldn't let one altercation tear them apart. They were stronger than that. It was going to take time, but they'd pull through.

Lissa stared off into the distance. "Yeah, I guess they will." She took a deep breath then sat up, wincing slightly. "Can you rearrange my pillows, please?" I nodded and untangled our hands, fluffing the pillows and stacking them behind her. She leaned back, comfortable, then resumed our handholding. "Thanks." Silence filled the air, and her gaze became wary. Was something wrong? Why she looking at me like that? I was getting ready to ask her, until she questioned, "How did your interview go?"

I tensed, seeking to calm down by stroking the fabric of my dress. "It was...fine."

Lissa arched her brows. "Are you sure? Because it sounded like you were yelling, towards the end. What happened?"

My blood ran cold.

Why couldn't she not give a damn, for once? Because now I had to hide things from her. I didn't want to, yet she couldn't know everything. The truth would cause so much more damage than the lies.

"Deirdre didn't, uh, like one of my responses, and I, uh, sort of lost control." I pulled my hand away. Why was it so sweaty? "Dimi—Guardian Belikov had to detain me and take me out of the room."

My best friend frowned. "Detain you, how?"

I swallowed, shrugging. God, my heart was beating like crazy. "He just ushered me out. It was...nothing too dramatic." Oh, that was such a lie. He'd almost dragged me away, so rough and careless.

Until he'd turned gentle and sensitive. His softened touch had set me aflame, and his glorious smell had been fresher and crisper than Emory's forests. His body had molded into mine, as if it'd been a missing piece that had finally found its other half. And the most beautiful detail of all was the way he'd called me "Roza." It'd rolled off his tongue, both a purr and a plea. Like I'd been his greatest treasure. The key to his salvation.

However, that hadn't happened, according to Dimitri. It'd been in my head, according to Dimitri. I'd been delusional. What I'd saw and heard and felt hadn't been real. It'd been wishful thinking, and nothing more.

"I don't get it," Lissa said, still frowning. "If you claimed to have lost control, then wouldn't he have—" A long, powerful yawn flew out of her, and she rubbed her eyes. Relief shot through me. The drugs were kicking in.

I climbed off the bed. "You should get some rest." She tried to argue, but her body overpowered her. She sunk further into the pillows, limp and eyelids fluttering. I kissed her forehead. "I hope you get better. I'll see you later." Lissa nodded lethargically, already forgetting what we'd been discussing.

Giving her a smile and one last look, I turned around and left. When I reached the front, Dr. Olendzki noticed me and jumped up from a desk of papers before walking over. "Rosemarie, you're leaving right on time. Is Vasilisa asleep yet?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic." I was about to continue my departure, until she grabbed my arm. "Do you have any other plans for today? I know Her Majesty makes beauty assessment days chore-free."

I didn't understand why she wanted to know what I was doing, so I gave a vague response. "I'm just going to relax," I said, wrenching my arm out of her grasp. "And eat and sleep."

She pouted. This was really strange. "You're so lucky. I wouldn't mind having a lazy day, myself." Dr. Olendzki cleared her throat, smiling. "Anyway, it was just an innocent question. Sometimes, things can get a little dull in here." I doubted that was really the reason, but I went along with it.

"All right. Well, I should get going now."

"Yes, of course."

I continued leaving, and she didn't stop me again.

* * *

Mason and Eddie crossed my path in a hallway by the staircase, as I searched for Dimitri after eating lunch. They were bright red and dripping with sweat, clad in shorts and t-shirts bearing the Olestran insignia and their novice titles. Half-empty water bottles rested their hands.

"Hey, Rose." Mason's eyes raked over my body appreciatively. He'd always had a crush on me, and he'd probably always will. "Wow, you look stunning! I could've mistaken you for an Angel of Heaven. Did you just come from an assessment?"

"No, I actually had it over an hour ago."

"Oh, okay. I thought you did, since you're still wearing your dress, which is absolutely gorgeous by the way."

"She gets it, man. You love how she looks." Eddie shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Please, excuse him. The lack of oxygen is taking its toll on his intelligence."

I laughed, and Mason smacked his arm. It was nice interacting with them again, like old times. I hadn't laughed this easily—and goodnaturedly—in a while.

"What about you guys?" I asked. "Did you just get out of practice?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, we were in the gym for two hours. It's basic training, for the first six weeks, then it gets more advanced. I'm especially going to have it hard, since I'm going to be a soldier."

Mason scoffed. "So, you're saying I have it easy?" Eddie's silence said it all. "I'm really offended, you know. I'm working my ass off too, and Belikov sure as hell doesn't make it any simpler."

I perked up. "Guardian Belikov instructs your practices?" They grew confused, and I quickly explained, "I know him, because a lot of the royal guards interact with us since we interact with Queen Natasha."

"That makes sense." Mason wiped his face with his shirt. "And he does, but not all of them. He told us he'll be stopping by occasionally to give a royal guard perspective. The demonstration he gave during the second hour was out of this world. The guy's such a god."

I wasn't surprised to hear that. I knew, from day one, Dimitri was a force to be reckoned with. He exuded strength and power, and honestly, it was downright sexy. It made me jealous how my friends were going to keep seeing him in action, and I'd be constantly wondering how skilled and deadly he was.

"I'm sure he is," I agreed, hoping my attraction to him stayed out of my voice. "Are you heading to the showers?"

"Yeah." Eddie was speaking now. "The ones in the gym are taken up, so they told us to go to the ones in our quarters. After we clean off and change, we have a workshop then dinner." He took a sip of water. "What about you? What's your agenda?"

Chewing on my lip, I fidgeted with the sides of my dress. "Well, I visited Lissa at Human Resources before I ran into you two. She wasn't feeling well."

Mason gaped. "Oh my God! Is she okay? What happened?" His shock and concern reminded me of my own.

I took a deep breath, fighting off the arising heartache. "She still has the highest ranking, and her assessment wasn't so great. It made her really nauseous and dizzy. She's resting right now." Even though I trusted Eddie and Mason, I didn't want to tell them about her relationship with Prince Christian. That was something she needed to disclose, and it was already catastrophic enough that everyone else in the palace knew.

"How awful," Eddie said. He reached forward and embraced me, and I laid my head on his sweaty shoulder. I would've been grossed out, any other time, but it was comforting having someone to lean on in that moment. "I know it must be difficult seeing her like that. I hope her ranking lowers, and she gets back on her feet."

Mason joined the hug. "Yeah, Rose. We're so sorry to hear that. That totally sucks. We'll try to visit her, tonight." I loved them so much. They were amazing friends, and I couldn't believe they were a part of this screwed up life I lived—had been with me since kindergarten, just like Lissa. If I lost them, I didn't know what I'd do, and I didn't want to.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." We all separated, and I decided it was time to get back to business. "I'll talk to you soon. I've distracted you long enough. I wouldn't want you running late and getting in trouble."

Eddie and Mason embraced me again and said their goodbyes, then kept walking down the hallway. I went up the stairs to the library, passing a few contestants and guardians along the way. I wanted to check if Dimitri was in there. He was probably showering or eating or having a passionate time in bed with Queen Natasha—ew—but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Reaching the desired floor, I turned right and headed to the doors of the library. I opened them and walked inside, looking around to find him. He was nowhere in sight, so I moved closer to the back and sure enough, I heard what sounded like someone dumping something.

The forbidden book box in mind, I strolled toward its location and found Dimitri putting his Westerns into it. Without even looking at me, he demanded, "Why are you here? I thought libraries, books, and solitude weren't your thing."

I was surprised he remembered that little detail I'd told him the day I'd cleaned in here, but his clipped tone prevented me from feeling touched. "I need to talk to you." He ignored me, and I snatched the novel that was currently in his hand.

Dimitri faced me, annoyed. "What is your problem?"

Placing my hands on my hips, I gave him a pointed look. "I can ask you the same thing." He glowered. "You can have your precious book back, after you let me say what I have to say. All right, Comrade?" I intentionally used that nickname as an insult.

"No." He crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you hear me out." Dimitri tried to take the book, but I avoided his hand just in time. "Being stubborn will get you nowhere. If you let me talk, then I'll be gone faster."

He pretended to think, then shook his head. "Absolutely not. We're doing this my way, and my way only." He stepped forward, slow and predatory, and I stepped backward, fast and prey-like. I was so focused on his dark and intense eyes, that I hadn't realized I was now against the bookshelf. Before I could move away, he trapped me there.

We stared at each other, silent and still. It was almost like when we'd argued in the basement, except we weren't arguing this time. I also wasn't scared or pained or disgusted. I was burning all over, and his intoxicating scent wrapped around me. My heart threatened to burst out my chest, and breathing was getting harder and harder.

My eyes wandered to his lips. They looked soft and supple, tinted a light shade of pink. I wanted to kiss them so badly, and they were drawing nearer and nearer. I could tell because Dimitri's breath was getting easier to feel. That had to mean he wanted to kiss me too. Right? There were only a few inches left. All we had to do was lean in closer, and our lips would collide. My first kiss in weeks, just like that.

"What are you doing?" His voice was like a slap and cold water on the face.

"Huh?"

"Were you about to kiss me?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He was insisting I was crazy again. I didn't know what to believe anymore. "Maybe _you_ were about to kiss _me_."

Dimitri objected immediately—and harshly. "No, I wasn't. I'm standing on the other side of the aisle. I wouldn't be close enough."

I threw his book on the floor. "That's because you went there, before the kiss happened." He continued looking at me as if I was insane, and I growled. "Whatever. Just forget it. Forget everything." I ran a hand through my hair. "I came here to get your help. Avery knows about us."

He returned to guardian mode. "There is no us."

"You know what I mean. She knows about how we used to interact, and she told me she'd tell Queen Natasha if I get a lower ranking than her. As you saw today, I'm sharing one with her."

"So, you want me to do something before it's too late," Dimitri deduced. I nodded, and he bent down to pick up his book. "Well, it's her word against yours. She doesn't have any proof." When he straightened up, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Unless, she somehow stole the letter I wrote you. But I didn't sign or address it. That wouldn't substantiate her case."

"The letter doesn't exist anymore. I ate it." An awkward silence filled the room, and I cursed internally. Now, he was going to view me as a freak. This was so embarrassing. I wanted to die.

His lips twitched, but he didn't laugh if he planned to. "Okay, then." After tossing the Western into the box, he looked me dead in the eye. "In addition to the lack of evidence, I can't get involved. I'm not your ally, remember?"

"But you're not my enemy either." He sighed, and I moved closer, prompting him to crash into the shelf behind him. Sad and hurt, I stepped away. "Can you just please be my ally, this one time? I'm struggling with having a higher ranking, and I don't want to be executed outside of the contest parameters. I don't deserve that."

Dimitri arched a brow. "Avery doesn't either." He was right.

Although, so was I.

"No one in the event does, but we're fighting for our lives anyway. That's how the world works: survival of the fittest. The weak perish, and the strong prevail. I need to be strong now. And if that comes with a price, then I'm willing to pay it." I clenched my jaw. "So if there's something else that can be used against Avery, then tell Queen Natasha about it."

Studying me long and hard, he didn't utter a word. It was extremely frustrating. What was there to think about? It was either yes or no. Debating forever wouldn't solve anything. I could've been taking a nap.

My patience gone, I started walking out of the aisle. "On second thought, I'll just go. This was obviously a mistake and waste of time." It took every fiber within me to keep from falling apart. There was a larger and brighter target on my back now, and I had no support or protection. What was I going to do? I couldn't be too perfect, but I couldn't screw up too much either.

God, I shouldn't have went to Dimitri. I should've known he—

"I'll help you."

Swiveling, I gazed at him in disbelief. "Really?"

He pushed off the bookshelf, nodding. "Yes." I was getting ready to hug and thank him, yet his guardian mask slipped into place. "For the record, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because it's my duty to serve the Queen and act in her best interest. Avery trying to control outcomes of the contest violates those interests, so she'll receive the necessary punishment. Understand?"

The fibers holding me together snapped. "Yeah..."

"Wonderful." Dimitri returned to his Westerns, as if I wasn't there, and began throwing more of them out. They were probably sets of series. It hurt seeing him discard them like trash, even though they were banned. They were a part of who he was, some of the many things that made him beautiful. I guess he hadn't paid attention to my interview, like I'd thought he had. Maybe he was just like everyone else.

I quickly abandoned him for the door. As soon as I was outside, I crept to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. I knew stalking, and giving him the benefit of the doubt, was deranged and foolish. But I wasn't someone who gave up. I didn't believe in hopelessness.

Minutes passed, and Dimitri exited the library. He walked in the opposite direction, and I had to squint as he got further and further away. There, clutched at his side, was a Western. It was only one book, yet it was enough. He'd proved me wrong.

* * *

Avery wasn't at breakfast or doing chores, the next day. The other girls were asking where she was and why she wasn't here, and every time they questioned me, I grew increasingly regretful. Despite my monologue about surviving at all costs, I had this tremendous feeling I'd made a mistake. I knew for a fact that Her Majesty hadn't punished her lightly, and the thought of her getting executed solely because of me made my guts churn.

When the evening arrived, we all got summoned to Human Resources. I wished I didn't have to go and see Avery hurt, but I had to suffer the consequences of what I'd done. It was well-deserved, and I hated myself even more for pulling Dimitri into this mess. He'd just wanted to mind his own business, but I'd convinced him to plot against her with me. I'd stripped whatever morals he had and forced him to justify the deed as a service to our nation.

I hadn't waved around the Olestran handbook.

I hadn't quoted something from one of Queen Natasha's speeches.

I'd been propaganda all on my own.

Dr. Olendzki led us toward the back, and we followed her, stiff and cautious. Lissa gave me a sidelong glance, but I ignored her. I wasn't going to explain any of this to anyone—ever. I was taking this to the grave, and Dimitri was too.

We came to a room, and the doctor opened the door. Huddled behind her, we watched as she pulled back a curtain. I nearly fainted right then and there.

Avery lay in a bed, asleep and hooked up to machines. She was as pale as Lissa had been, and gauze covered the front of her neck, which seemed hollow. Dark red blood pooled underneath the material, and the only noise traveling through the room was the shrill, slow beeping of the heart monitor.

Queen Natasha stood at the foot of the bed, as if this was a casual occasion. "Thank you for coming, ladies. As you can see, Miss Lazar had surgery. She has lots of recovering to do, and you should consider yourselves lucky you aren't in the debilitating condition she's in."

"What happened?" Natalie asked. She was hiding in between me and Lissa.

"Long story short, it's been reported that Miss Lazar was behaving inappropriately toward palace staff and attempting to get ahead in this contest. She's had her vocal cords removed, so none of us will have to worry about any schemes she plans to make again."

Oh my God, I'm such a monster…

Wait, inappropriately behaving? Had she...flirted with Dimitri?

Ugh, the nerve!

"What she did was treasonous. She went against the throne's interests. Normally, this would call for execution. However, I decided not to. There's supposed to be only one death during this event, and I should stand by my word." Queen Natasha put on that signature smile of hers and clasped her hands in front of her dress. "With all that said, I hope you ladies don't make the same mistakes as Miss Lazar. This facility only has so much space."

My stomach churned harder, and we robotically stepped aside as she exited the room. Dimitri, who must've been waiting nearby the whole time, escorted her away without looking at me. I didn't even get offended or disappointed. I was actually grateful. I would've run to the closest trash can and puked from his facial expression and the accompanying message, on top of seeing Avery's disfigured body.

 _Congratulations, Rose. You've joined the strong, and your payment is due. How would you like to pay?_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Fall break is sadly coming to an end, and starting Monday, I'll have three weeks left until finals and semester break. The good news is my next break isn't far away. The bad news is I don't have as much time to write until then. Luckily, I've been able to bust out this chapter and the previous one on time. Hopefully, the following one or two won't be really late. Also, I hope my fellow Americans had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I definitely stuffed myself like a turkey, but this year I didn't have any leftovers. It's kind of a bummer.

Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews! They're much appreciated :-)

* * *

 **P.S.A.**

* * *

Now that Christmas is approaching, I'd like to put it out there that I've got a new story I'm working on. It'll be during Russian Christmastime with Romitri and the Belikov family. So, I created a poll on my profile to see if I should post it on American Christmas or Russian Christmas. If you don't access the website for whatever reason, give me your opinion in a PM or review. I'm taking votes until December 24th, so everyone has a month to weigh in.

Until next time...


	14. Chapter 14

**~Dimitri~**

* * *

The contestants were ghosts, a day later, hollow and silent while wandering around the palace—invisible yet noticeable. I'd never seen such a haunted group of girls, outside of the ones who'd been in Fairest of All with Sonya Karp. I'd hoped that would've never happened again, but unfortunately that dreadful road was being revisited.

She'd been seventeen at the time, as sweet and beautiful as a flower, always doing her chores and avoiding trouble. Until, she'd developed an illicit relationship with Guardian Mikhail Tanner. Queen Natasha had ordered Human Resources to erase her love for him, which they'd replaced with burning hatred. It'd shattered him beyond repair.

He'd tried to change Her Majesty's mind, but she'd refused to listen. It'd been even worse, when he'd sought out Sonya. His heart's desire had attempted to physically harm him and had been promptly sent home. What he'd done next had been just as, maybe even more, unbelievable. He'd resigned and chased after her.

Their tragic romance, plus the violence it'd ensued, had forever scarred that year's contestants. They'd been the old ghosts, the old wanderers. If I looked closely enough, they were still there, lurking beside the new. Shadows kissing shadows. Devastation embracing devastation. Whether they'd be laid to rest or not, I didn't know. However, I did know Mikhail had made a terrible mistake.

Putting himself first had ruined everyone and everything. Sonya would've been fine, had he left her alone. The remaining girls would've been less traumatized. He still would've had his job. Queen Natasha still would've trusted him. How could he have been so selfish and myopic? Loved and cared about someone so much, that nothing else had mattered anymore? It wasn't like Sonya would magically go back to normal and run into his arms. She'd hate him, until his last breath.

I guess he'd thought it was worth it—getting the key to another's heart, even if it was stolen and ended him up locked out and torn apart. He'd always have that memory to relive, that chance to say he was happy and complete. Yet that just felt like a waste. Why fall for a person who, ultimately, wasn't going to catch you? Why fall, when you were going to keep falling? When you were paralyzed, once you finally hit the ground?

Lunchtime fueled those relentless thoughts. I was in the staff dining area near the gym, filling my tray with a well-balanced meal: fruit, vegetables, nuts, and a sandwich. It wasn't crowded right now, and I was relieved. Being around large groups of people always made me anxious. There were too many movements. Too many sounds.

The palace had multiple cafeterias, each one designated for certain types of employees. For example, us guardians had ours by the training facilities because we were the most physically fit workers. It was a strategic and convenient arrangement. The rest of the Royal Court was set up in a similar way.

Hans, Alberta, and Arthur sat at a table toward the back. They were engrossed in some sort of conversation, and I wondered if interrupting them would be a good idea. Queen Natasha's offer had been swirling in my mind from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to sleep, ever since she'd told me about it. I still had time to decide. But the clock was ticking, and uncertainty was starting to eat me alive. I needed an outside opinion, yet I didn't want to be a bother. My colleagues had better things to do than get tangled in the web that was my love life.

"Dimitri." Arthur's voice made me freeze. "Come sit with us."

I gripped my tray so tightly, it was boggling how the object didn't break. I swallowed hard and breathed deeply, reciting numbers in my head before walking to their table. They seemed so far away. I tried to push forward, but I couldn't. It was as if cement was dragging me down. Perhaps I should've acted like I hadn't heard him.

Finally, I reached them. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It was so weird and stressful.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Hans asked, eyeing me expectantly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Why was my voice shaking? My voice didn't shake. It needed to stop shaking. "That's right." I lowered onto the bench and set down my tray, then played over my food and stayed silent. I hated when my social skills flew out the window—not that they were stellar, in the first place.

Alberta stared at me, worried. "Dimitri, what's wrong?"

Now that the opportunity to get guidance was here, I found myself struggling to ask for help. I'd always solved my own problems, or others' problems. The only time that hadn't been the case was when I'd told my former high school instructor, Galina Pokrovsky, about my father's abuse. And that had been thirteen years ago and extremely difficult to do. How would I be able to speak up a second time, when it'd been so long?

But my present issue wasn't about domestic violence. It was about a marriage proposal. People usually couldn't wait to share such news, so why was I hesitating? Why was I so nervous, when I should've been bursting with joy and excitement?

"Dimitri—"

"Queen Natasha asked me to be king." It came out more abruptly than I'd wanted, yet at least it was out there.

Hans blinked. "Wow. That sure is something." He sipped his water and cleared his throat. "I personally see no reason to decline. It's the best life anyone could ever wish for. No one tells you what to do, surviving isn't a dilemma, and you have anything and everything you want. Not to mention, she's very fond of you."

I nodded. "You're right." Power, fortune, and control had always been a fantasy of mine. I'd grown up without those things and had been envious of the ones who'd had them. They'd seemed to have it all, have it easy. Likewise, I'd been dealing with Her Majesty's affection for years. A few, or several, more was manageable. Yet at the same time, I'd seen how much those vices corrupted people. What if I ended up like that? What if my perfect dream became an absolute nightmare? And what if I couldn't return the Queen's feelings? I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, though..."

"Well, you should still consider it," Arthur suggested. "Being king doesn't require happiness. I know it's sad, but it's the truth. Plenty of world leaders aren't satisfied with their jobs, and they have that job for years. You can too."

Alberta held up a hand. "Now, hold on a minute. Dimitri shouldn't subject himself to misery. Ruling a country takes a lot, and not being in love would make the situation worse. Or vice versa. He should desire both of those things with Her Majesty." She turned to me, compassionate yet serious. "What matters more to you, in the end? Happiness or duty?"

"That's a loaded question," Hans said before I could even gather my thoughts, frowning. "How the hell is someone supposed to answer that? You can't just ask something with that kind of phrasing."

"Are you kidding me?" She copied his expression. "It's not impossible to respond to. How is Dimitri going to figure out what he wants, if he doesn't feel compelled to?"

"So, we're forcing him to choose? We're not trying to make this about him?"

"Don't you twist my words, Croft. You know damn well—"

"Enough!" They both stopped, ashamed. "Neither of you are helping me. I'm just as, if not more, unsure of what to do." I grabbed two fistfuls of my hair. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't I just say yes or no? I shouldn't have asked for their opinions...

"We're sorry," Alberta apologized. Hans nodded along. She glared at the people who were staring at us, then placed a hand on my back after they looked away. "Did you tell your family about the offer?"

I shook my head. "No." I wanted to wait until I decided, rather than get their hopes up. "I'd really like to, but it's not the right time." No one talked for a while, and I was able to calm down and clear my head.

Once I fully recuperated, Arthur broke the silence. "Let's try a different tactic. All we've done is tell Dimitri what we think. But we haven't heard what he thinks." He clasped his hands on the table, engaged and considerate. "Tell us, Belikov. Do you like the idea of being king? Of serving this nation and doing what's best?"

I answered immediately. "Yes." If I was king, I could try to negotiate with Her Majesty about eliminating Fairest of All. I could save lives and keep innocents from getting hurt. I could redeem myself for every, horrible thing I'd tolerated and done.

"Do you like Queen Natasha?"

"As a friend." The three furrowed their brows, tilting their heads to the side. I understood their confusion and doubt. I'd been by Her Majesty's side and in her bed, for a long time, yet somehow hadn't fallen in love with her. None of that made sense. One would assume I'd at least dream of us having a committed relationship. But that hadn't happened, until she'd proposed to me. She was just a companion, a companion who was coincidentally my lover and beautiful.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Do you think you can grow to love her?"

"Maybe." No one seemed satisfied with that, and I didn't blame them. Love couldn't be called upon. That wasn't how it worked. However, if my will was strong enough, if I gave my heart some time, then it might. Anything was possible, if you believed and tried.

"Okay…" He softened. "Do you want children?"

"Yes." Being a father was one of my biggest aspirations. I wanted to be the one mine had never been. Leave a legacy I could be proud of. It meant Queen Natasha would be the mother, but we wouldn't have to conceive naturally, if we weren't able to (or didn't want to) for whatever reason. There were plenty of alternatives.

"Do you want your relatives to be safe and well-cared for?" Alberta was speaking now, intense yet kind again. "To have a life that's better than the one they currently have?"

Mama, Babushka, Karolina, Sonya, Paul, Zoya, and Katya struggled to provide for themselves, even though they lived in Meridia—Anderton's capital. My son-of-a-bitch father had bought us a house there, when we'd left the New Soviet Union, but he didn't pay the mortgage or any other bills. A large portion of my salary went toward my family, and the rest came from the minimum-wage jobs Kalya and Sonya had. Plus, my father had several chances to arrive unannounced and pick up where he left off, since I no longer stayed with them. Everything about that situation wasn't good.

The answer to Alberta's question was a no-brainer. "Yes."

Hans nodded. "Well, Belikov. It looks like the positives outweigh the negatives." Strangely, I wasn't as enthused to hear that as I should've been. "When do you have to decide?"

"By the end of this month."

"So, you still have a ways to go then." I released a confirmative sound. He stood up and collected his trash. "Well, if I were you, I'd say yes. You'd be crazy not to." He patted my back before dismissing himself.

Arthur gave a reassuring smile. "Don't be so troubled. I'm sure the Queen will support you no matter what you choose, if she's your friend like you claim. It'll all be fine." He uttered a goodbye and also departed with the remnants of his lunch.

I folded my arms on the table and banged my head against them. I've never felt like such a wreck. "Let me guess, Alberta. You're also going to tell me to accept the offer." I even sounded like one too.

She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "No. I was going to tell you to follow your heart and do what's right for you." I lifted my head, surprised and touched. I was just about to say as much...until we locked eyes. Hers were dark and stern. "But don't be like Mikhail Tanner. This palace, this nation, can't go through that again. Promise me."

"Alberta…"

"Promise me, Dimitri."

The weight of my promises kept growing and growing. How long was it going to take for them to crush me? I knew adding on to it wasn't smart, but I couldn't quit just because I was tired. A potential king didn't do that. He wasn't weak. He wasn't selfish. He was strong and powerful and would never let his people down.

"I promise." If I broke this vow, Lord save us all. "I won't be like him."

* * *

For the rest of the day, my mind was on Rose. Her anguish was the worst out of the other contestants, and it surely showed. I wanted to be smug about her guilt over a choice I'd told her to deeply consider, instead of letting her tension with Avery get the best of her. However, I couldn't. So much was happening to her, and she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve a lecture from me, when she was already feeling like crap.

Honestly, I was guilty myself. If I hadn't helped her, then she would've been fine. Avery would've been fine. The other girls would've been fine. I shouldn't have gotten involved, shouldn't have been her ally. We caused too much damage, when we worked together. We turned everything upside down. We had everyone at our mercy. Even if it was justified, we couldn't do that. Not to Olestra. Not to the throne.

That also included our attraction. I'd thought it wasn't an issue anymore, but I supposed I was sadly mistaken. Somehow, I'd led her to think it was okay for her to try to kiss and touch me. To try to get close to me again. And somehow, I'd let myself think it was too. What had occurred in the interrogation room and library was proof. I'd called her "Roza." I'd held her against me. I'd nearly pressed my lips against hers.

She'd been so angelic and beautiful, so radiant in that white dress. I'd never seen a light as bright as her, a light that could vanquish the darkness. My darkness…

Yet she was too bright. If I admired her too much—or fell in love with her, God forbid—I'd get burned. I'd go blind. It was safer in the dark. Colder, but safer. What she'd said during her interview, though, was forever etched into my brain.

 _Beauty is loving yourself for who you are._

 _Details are beautiful._

 _I don't know if I'm beautiful._

That last response had struck a chord in me. How hadn't she known how beautiful she was? It was as if she'd never looked in a mirror. Had never realized the way people looked at her. Many would've called it playing dumb, like Deirdre. Some would've called it tragic. Few would've called it both. Yet I didn't agree with either of those. I believed it made her glow even more.

Real stars didn't understand why they shone. They just shone.

A knock sounded on my bedroom door, and I put my Western novel under my pillow before going over to open it. Whoever it was, it better be important. I was at a pivotal moment in my book, nowhere near finished with thinking about Rose, and had a gourmet dinner waiting to be eaten on my desk.

The person standing on the other side was the last one I wanted to see: Ethan. I crossed my arms and scowled. "What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"Doesn't seem like it." He shoved past me, and I growled then closed the door. He mimicked my stance, once I faced him. "So, I heard Queen Natasha offered you quite the promotion."

I glared. "Who told you?" Hans, Arthur, and Alberta were the only people who knew. And they weren't the gossiping type. They would've kept our conversation to themselves, unless they'd gotten my permission to share. How the hell had Ethan found out?

"Nobody. I overheard the two of you, when I came to her office for something that's none of your business." He smirked. "I bet there are more who know. That hallway had some traffic, while you were in there."

"You're lying." I stalked forward until I was towering over him, fists clenched. I made my voice as menacing as possible. "I don't have time for your games, Moore. I suggest you leave my room, this instant, and stay out of my personal life."

He didn't back down. "And I suggest you decline Queen Natasha's offer."

I widened my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter, Belikov?" Ethan pointed his finger, visibly straining to keep from jabbing my chest to death. "You don't deserve to be king. You've been putting up a front all these years, acting like you love and care about her. But you never have. You've just been taking advantage of her, and she's too brainwashed to see it."

Was this seriously happening right now? How could he accuse me of using Her Majesty for sex and protection? I'd never do that. I wasn't doing that. She was my friend. Friends didn't lead each other on and manipulate each other. The intensity of his jealousy was so ridiculous, it was comical.

Almost.

"You're so pathetic." I pushed him away, and he nearly fell to the floor. "It's really sad how you haven't realized that yet. Queen Natasha doesn't give a damn about you." Ethan flinched. "You try so hard to get her attention, to make her happy. But she doesn't want you. She never has and never will." I smiled mockingly. "Don't worry, though. You can always be with her in your pitiful dreams."

He charged, pummeling me into the door. I was shocked it was still standing. "I'm so sick and tired of you. Everyone thinks you're God's gift on Earth. They all worship and look up to you. But you're nothing but an arrogant, conniving bastard. You think you're better than us, and you're just doing whatever you can to snag the throne."

I flipped our positions, on the verge of beating him senseless. "Shut up, you insecure piece of shit. I have the accomplishments, praise, respect, and admiration I have because of hard work and dedication. That was why I was propositioned to be king. I earned it." Ethan tried to attack me again, but I kept him in place. "Maybe you should stop moping around and step up."

"I'm only going to say this one, more time," he lowly said. "You need to decline the offer. If you don't, I'll tell Queen Natasha all about your feelings for Rosemarie Hathaway." It was an unsettling coincidence how I was having my own Avery situation.

My heart stopped. "I don't have any feelings for her." I answered a little too quickly.

He grinned, triumphant. "Yes, you do. You're being defensive. I also noticed how different you were, when she was around. It was like she...melted you. Queen Natasha never had that effect on you." I cursed internally and gulped, releasing my hold on him. "I totally get it. The girl's smoking hot." My anger came rushing back, accompanied by disgust. "But she's a lost cause. You're never going to be with her, unless you do what Mikhail did."

"Don't you ever speak about her, as if she's some object. She's more than that." I pierced him with my gaze. "And I won't follow in his footsteps. What he did was completely stupid."

Ethan spread his arms. "Okay, I hear you. Calm down." I didn't, and he repeated, "Like I said, all you have to do is tell Her Majesty you won't be king, and I won't say anything about your interest in Rosemarie. It's that simple."

"You don't have any proof, and I don't have any feelings for her that would support that proof." Would he ever get that through his thick ass skull?

"Your denial will crumble, when I get some." I scoffed. He forced me out of the way, and I continued glaring as he opened the door. Right before he left, he gave me a rare look of pure emotion. I faltered. "Don't take my love away from me, Dimitri. I'd hate to take away yours from you." Then, he was gone.

I didn't let myself think about the words that had just escaped his mouth. Instead, I bolted into the hallway and yelled after him, "I don't love her!"

"You don't love who?"

I turned to find Queen Natasha staring at me in curiosity, and Prince Christian watching in amusement. "No one." They began to object, so I directed the focus to them. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but why are you two here? Is something wrong?"

She glanced at her nephew, who huffed and glowered at the floor. I immediately figured out where this was going. "I was wondering if you could talk to him about Vasilisa? I've tried a million times, but he always ignores me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to get in the middle of their family problems. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, can I just go to my room?" Prince Christian requested. "I'm tired."

Queen Natasha shook her head. "No." He groaned dramatically, and she smacked his arm. "Stop being so childish." She sent me a pleading look, clasping her hands. "Can you please just talk to him? I'd really appreciate it."

I hated getting put into this kind of position, even though I'd had man-to-man chats with Prince Christian before. What if I wasn't helpful at all? What if I worsened things? That hadn't happened yet, but there was a first time for everything.

Was I overreacting?

Nonetheless, her puppy eyes—and the desire to be a good friend—won me over. "All right. I will." Hopefully, I didn't screw things up too badly.

"Thank you, Dimka." She smiled and kissed my cheek, then faced Prince Christian and ridded the beam illuminating her features. "Listen to him, okay? No sass. No swearing. I want us to get past this." He nodded stiffly. Queen Natasha took that as her cue to leave. "Good luck," she said, turning to me. "I'll see you two later."

He and I stood like statues, as she walked away. I flicked my gaze to him every now and then, unsure if I should initiate the dialogue or let him start. When seconds became minutes, I realized I was going to have to make the effort, like usual. "Why don't we go inside? It'll be more comfortable there, and I've got some food."

Prince Christian instantly loosened up. "Sure." I already knew food was his motivation for not resisting. I had him enter before me, and he trudged in while I closed the door behind us. He paused in the center of my room, scanning the area with interest. "So, this is what the guardian quarters looks like. It's plainer than I expected, but not bad."

"I'm not much of a decorator."

"I'm guessing you didn't decorate your room where you grew up, either?"

"I actually did."

He ended his survey, arching a brow. "You don't consider the palace your home?" I averted my gaze. Prince Christian didn't say anything else on the matter, despite the burning feeling of his eyes on me. Fortunately, he switched topics. "So, where's the food you promised me?"

I pointed to the desk. "It's right there." He went over to it, devouring my meal as soon as he sat down. "Don't eat all of it, though," I told him, when half of it was gone. "I still need to eat." He looked bummed out yet stopped feasting nevertheless. I leaned against my dresser, watching him carefully while I turned the tables. "How's being away from Vasilisa going?" He tensed. "Do you miss her?"

A heavy sigh flew out of Prince Christian, taking his tension with it. He shrunk in his chair. "Not so great." He stared off into the distance. "I miss her like crazy. Her laugh, her smile, her touch, her hair—all of her. She was the only, good thing in my life. I wish I had her back." I hadn't seen them alone together, but I'd noticed the way he'd looked at her and her at him. His words were the heartbreaking truth.

His parents, Lucas and Moira Ozera, had committed suicide when he was nine. He'd had no siblings and no friends. Tasha's political agenda hadn't made things any easier, and by the time he was ten, he'd been a lonely prince surrounded by even more pain and death. Bad things had been all he'd known, until Vasilisa had come into the picture.

I was about to respond, but Prince Christian cut me off with a harsh laugh. "I shouldn't have given Lissa that necklace. Aunt Tasha wouldn't have treated her so terribly. Wouldn't have made her harm herself and…" He choked on a sob, tears falling down his face. My throat tightened and ached. "Aunt Tasha says she loves me and wants me to be happy, but she hurt me. Why would she hurt me, when she claims she never would?"

How could I answer that? No words would piece together his broken soul. Change the fact that Her Majesty wasn't being the maternal figure he needed. He hadn't understood that years ago, when he was just a boy going through the motions. Yet now that he was trying to heal, he realized how much she was neglecting him and prioritizing her desires over his. She wasn't supporting him at all.

Withholding my own tears, I walked to him and offered a hug. Prince Christian accepted my gesture, not bothering to stand. He clung to me as he sobbed, and I rubbed his back and hair. It seemed to calm him, and eventually, his sobs quieted into sniffles. He let go, moments later, and I fetched some tissues from my dresser.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely, blowing his nose and wiping his eyes. He'd never been this vulnerable with me, in the past, and I could tell it was throwing him into shock. I decided to give him a bit of space.

"Anytime." I ridded a few tears that had apparently slid out, while he'd been crying. "She doesn't mean to hurt you, you know. It's just hard for her not to project her pain on to everyone else. That's all."

Prince Christian disagreed. "You don't have to make excuses for Aunt Tasha. She's been projecting pain for eight years. At this point, it's intentional."

For some reason, I struggled acknowledging that. "Maybe. But she's human and capable of doing unspeakable things. We all are. It's not fair to put the blame on her. We're all equally guilty."

"You're right…" He stared at me, his bloodshot gaze chilling me to the bone. Never had he looked at me so closely. "However, if Aunt Tasha hurt me, then that means she'll hurt you too—another person who she claims to love and care about. She probably already has."

His words triggered an image of Rose in that white dress. It was as if she was in front of me. Her eyes were so exuberant and passionate. Her skin was such a rich, almond hue. Her hair was shiny and perfect.

And then, it shifted to her in dirty rags. It was as if she was miles away. Her eyes were so haunted and glassy. Her skin was such a pale hue of gold and bronze. Her hair was dull and messy.

But my point being, she was still alive. What kind of state she was in didn't matter. The only one that did was death, and that had yet to come. I was okay, for now.

"She hasn't hurt me," I told Prince Christian, who looked very skeptical and confused. "I haven't stopped forgiving her."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Hey, everyone! I hope you participated in the **#PickUpVampireAcademy** movement that happened a week ago, on Twitter and other social media platforms. I sure did, along with some other fanfic writers and readers on this site. It went pretty well, but it doesn't have to stop there. You can keep spreading the beauty of VA.

Aside from that, be sure to vote on my poll about that Christmas one-shot I'm gonna write. The deadline is December 24th. Also, you can go to my Facebook page and Pinterest for further information on my updating schedule, sneak peeks, miscellaneous stuff, and pictures for my fanfics.

Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews. It's much appreciated!

Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

**~Rose~**

* * *

The door creaked open, as I wiped the vanities in the Fairest of All dressing room. I hadn't expected anyone to come in, since it was the break of dawn and the rest of the girls were still sleeping. However, the quiet yet purposeful footsteps and woodsy scent of aftershave left me unsurprised at who just entered. I'd no clue how he'd found out where I was, but he must've volunteered to supervise me, seeing as I was alone. Little did he realize, his efforts had been a waste of time.

"I know you came here to gloat about how right you were on the whole Avery thing," I said, not meeting Dimitri's eyes. "But you don't need to do that. I've been giving myself plenty of lectures already." I'd been drowning in an ocean of guilt, the past couple days, anchoring myself to the bottom and depriving forgiveness. I didn't know when I'd be set free and swim up to the surface, yet I was totally content with the crushing pressure.

His response threw me off. "That's not why I'm here." I guess I'd been wrong.

I paused my cleaning and faced him, now aware of how truly close he was to me. The softness in his gaze made my heart and eyes burn. "I deserve it, though. You saw her in Human Resources. What they—I—did to her. I'm a monster." Nausea grew in the pit of my stomach, as I remembered her maimed throat. She'd never talk again, because of me. She'd never eat and breathe with ease, because of me. Everyone would look at her like a freak, because of me. Her family would be devastated, because of me. "I'm a _fucking_ monster."

"No, you aren't." Dimitri wrapped his fingers around my arms. "Others would've done the same, if they'd been in your place. You were only protecting yourself. Survival of the fittest, right?" I shook my head, unable to agree. Tears started running down my cheeks. I wanted to leave or even collapse to floor, but he didn't let me go anywhere. "You have to get over this, Rose," he said firmly, cupping my face. His skin was warm and rough, a lovely contrast to the coldness and smoothness of mine. "There'll be future situations where you'll do things that are just as, if not more, horrible. You won't be able to endure, if you let the first one destroy you."

He had a point, but I didn't give him credit.

Sniffling was my reply instead, and I wiped myself clean as he stood there and watched. Moments of silence passed, and what happened next had me too stunned to speak. He pulled me into a comforting embrace, holding me tight against his lean and muscled chest, and my arms encircled his waist on their own accord. Warmth spread throughout my entire body.

Was this another dream?

"I'm so sorry, Roza," he said, stroking my hair. There it was again, that nickname I couldn't figure out. He also sounded exactly like I'd been: pained and guilty. "I'm sorry for the letter. I'm sorry what I did in the basement. And in the interrogation room. I'm even sorry for getting Avery into trouble. I'm sorry you're suffering like this. I shouldn't have hurt you the way I had, despite it being out of your best interest. I hope...I hope you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. For everything."

No, this wasn't a dream at all. This was finally reality.

Dimitri's steady heartbeat and breathing serenaded me, as I processed his words. He cared about me. He _truly_ cared about me. I'd been so close to leaving him alone for good, after Avery's surgery had occurred. I'd been thinking all along he hadn't given a second thought to what he'd done and said to me. But he had indeed had issues with the decisions he'd made to keep us apart. They'd hurt and bothered him as much as they'd hurt and bothered me.

I pulled back to look up at him. "I forgive you." I meant each one of those words. Relief and gratitude flooded his beautiful, dark brown eyes. We embraced once more, and when we separated, I offered my own apology—one that was long overdue and forced me to suppress a shudder. "I'm sorry for saying you had no self-respect for sleeping with Queen Natasha, by the way. You're in a tough position, and it wasn't fair for me to do that."

"It's okay. I understand." He cast his head down, and I had a feeling he was hiding something very huge. I braced myself for the reveal. It took him quite a while to talk, and once he did, it was so slow it nearly drove me insane. "Speaking...of which...she recently...asked me...to be king." My mind exploded.

 _Holy shit…_

 _What the hell…_

 _Was he...was he goddamn serious?!_

I completely moved away from him, eyes wide and mouth agape. He immediately tried to placate me, but I didn't give him the chance. "She really asked you to be the leader of Olestra?" He nodded, and I stared blankly, not knowing what to feel and believe outside of our intimate moment suddenly seeming like nothing. "Are you going to tell her yes?" I waited for him to nod again.

He didn't. "I'm not sure." Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I told some of my colleagues about it, yesterday, and requested their advice. One of them told me to accept, while the other two told me to do whatever I wanted." He sent me a suggestive look. "Without breaking the rules, of course." I was off limits, no matter what.

I'd never seen this coming, but I honestly should've. He and Queen Natasha were practically married already. From a logical perspective, there was no reason to decline. He'd have the whole country in the palm of his hand. Viktoria and the rest of their family would be untouchable. He could have children and get Her Majesty to reconsider taking away Fairest of All. It was a perfect life.

A deep ache blossomed in my chest, and I tried to keep my voice even. "Well, that's a fantastic opportunity." I wanted to say more but couldn't.

Dimitri recognized how much this was affecting me, despite my attempts to be indifferent. "Like I said, I'm not sure what I'll decide. I still have two weeks left." That made me feel a tiny bit better. "And for what it's worth, Guardian Moore told me to decline. He came to my room, and it got...pretty heated." The tone of his voice hinted it was an understatement. He was intentionally baiting me.

I let him reel me in. "You guys fought over Queen Natasha?" All this time, I'd been trying to comprehend Ethan's intense dislike for Dimitri. And it'd been staring me right in the face. He loved her, but she didn't love him back because she loved Dimitri. Was that a mess, or what?

"Yeah..."

"Did you rough him up really good?" I was dying to know if Ethan was scared of Dimitri. If I was right about Dimitri being a badass.

His lips curled into a smirk. "I got my message across." I was correct.

"That's so awesome." He gave me a rich laugh, and it was the best sound on earth. I wished he did that more often. It unfortunately died out, a few seconds later, and a sober aura permeated the room. I pinched my lip between my teeth, watching him closely. "So, would you like my advice?"

Curiosity and a sliver of nervousness crept onto his face. "Okay."

"Promise me you won't push me away?"

Now, Dimitri was confused. "Okay?"

I inhaled then exhaled, ridding the distance between us. He stiffened, realizing where this was going, but didn't avoid or stop me. His gaze darkened to the deepest shade of brown, as his chest lurched with quickening breaths. My heart pounded, while I slowly reached up and cupped his face. His skin was blazing now, and I brought him down at the same pace, expecting him to resist.

He didn't.

Our lips hovered in front of each other for a moment, until I swallowed and leaned forward. The fire in him burned through me, as they joined. We were both frozen at first, so overwhelmed with heat and astounded by the mere fact that this was happening, then began at an experimental tempo. It intensified faster than we'd anticipated, and soon, I had my arms wrapped around his neck while one of his ensnared my waist as his free hand tangled in my hair.

I'd kissed a few guys before, but none of them had compared to this. Those had been average and boring—not special. Yet this...this was a rocket shooting into space. All our hurt and guilt and suffering and passion enveloped us and transported us to a world we hadn't explored: our hearts. A new kind of liveliness birthed inside me, once we landed in that empty place. It was phenomenal feeling Dimitri against me. Being together in the way we were. I'd never discovered something so beautiful.

We finally broke apart, breathless. I nearly cried at how he was looking at me like I was the loveliest thing in the world. I'd wished for him to say it, but I was glad he hadn't. His eyes spoke louder than his mouth ever could. And it was even more so, when sadness and remorse began pouring in.

"I don't necessarily mean for you to choose me," I told him, not as wounded as I thought I'd be. "Hell, you _can't_ choose me. I just wanted this kiss to help you admit that you're interested in me." _And quench my growing thirst for you..._ He nodded, as he mulled over everything, and he actually seemed happy. I clasped our hands and squeezed. He got nervous again, as I stared him dead in the eye. "Although, I'm not going to lie. I really think you should decline Queen Natasha's offer."

"Rose—"

"It's not because I want you to choose me. I understand why you can't." He didn't seem to believe me but refrained from arguing. I licked my lips and took several deep breaths then studied him gingerly. I made sure my voice was soft. "It's because you're in an abusive relationship." I hadn't realized that, in the beginning. They'd just looked like a typical, queen-guard couple. But now that we were having this discussion, I noticed it was much worse considering all that had happened since I'd been here.

Something shattered inside Dimitri. He paled, and his eyes unfocused like he was going back in time to some dark place. Fear and concern flooded me. "No…" I could hardly hear him. "No…" He staggered back, almost tripping over his own feet as our hands ripped apart. "No…"

"I know it's not easy to accept," I said, my mouth drying. I slowly walked toward him. "But it's the truth. She's abusing her power. Taking advantage of your friendship and duty to control you, to get whatever she wants out of you." He shook his head, muttering that same word over and over. He sounded tortured, but I kept going. He needed to hear this. Nobody else would say this, if I stayed quiet. "That's why she made Viktoria a contestant. Why you pushed me away. Why she asked you to be king. Why she punished Avery that badly for flirting with you. Why she didn't tell you that her—"

I stopped, and Dimitri instantly returned to the present. I wondered what he'd remembered… "Why she didn't tell me what, Rose?" I didn't answer. His curiosity darkened to frustration. He got right in front of me and penetrated me with his gaze. "What didn't she tell me? Spit it out!"

My throat shriveled. I couldn't tell him about Vinh. The accusations I'd thrown around had already made him break down. This would be too much. Plus, as soon as he'd confront Queen Natasha about her dead fiancé, she'd either lie or start investigating how he'd found out and if anyone else who wasn't Prince Christian knew. I'd be damned if I was responsible for another contestant going through hell again. Especially Lissa.

"Nothing." He narrowed his eyes, on the brink of debating, but I cut him off. "My point is you're in an abusive relationship, and you need to be careful about what you decide." I gripped his shoulders, pleading, "Promise me you'll be careful, okay? I'd hate to see you living a lifetime of such mistreatment. You deserve better." _You deserve to pursue a relationship with me..._

For the second time, my words struck him, and he went back to that horrible place. The only difference was that he'd remained in one piece. "Okay," he said, strong and clear. "I'll be careful, from now on." A warm smile spread across his face, along with awe and surprise. He couldn't believe I cared about him this much. And frankly, that was pretty sad. "Thank you, Roza. I really appreciate that. You're the greatest person I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do without you." Something told me he didn't say that a lot.

My heart throbbed, as I fought off more tears. "You're welcome." He hugged me and kissed my cheek, and we just held on to each other for the next few minutes. Pulling away left a cold, lonely feeling in my chest; however, I put on a smile. "I know we shouldn't be interacting anymore, but if you ever need to talk, you can write me letters at night again. And we can meet up and discuss them early in the morning, like right now, before everyone else is awake?" If I couldn't be his girlfriend, then I could at least try to be his friend. One who was there for him.

Dimitri seemed very uncertain, and I feared I'd made a mistake and he'd shut me out once more. But luckily, he agreed. "All right." He still looked unconfident, but he didn't take back his words, so I labeled that progress. Then, he glanced at the clock and swore in Russian. I wished I knew how to curse in other languages. "I need to go," he said, already moving. "Queen Natasha and the girls will be at the dining room soon. I'll see you later. Don't be late for breakfast."

"Wait!" He paused, clutching the door knob. "I almost forgot. You didn't answer my question from a few days ago. What does 'Roza' mean?"

His smiling resumed. "It's your name in Russian."

* * *

After breakfast, Dimitri started listening to my advice. He continued escorting Her Majesty and offering kindness and respect but kept the affection to a minimum. I knew getting out of his abusive situation would be hard, especially behind closed doors. Yet he was doing well, so far. I was proud of him. He just needed to take it one step at a time and have faith in himself and my support.

Deep down, I suspected Queen Natasha was irritated by his attempts at only staying professional. But she expertly put on a cool face and didn't make a scene. The other contestants weren't really mindful of the shift in their relationship. Or if they were, they didn't dwell on it, since it wasn't their—and my—business. The guardians, though, sensed something was off yet remained silent for the same reason. It was both alarming and relieving.

I was in the middle of giving Dimitri an encouraging smile, when Mason and Eddie appeared. I could've been wrong; however, I swore my friends busted me. I also swore jealousy flashed in Dimitri's eyes, before he summoned apathy and led Queen Natasha away as lunch ended and the second cleaning session started. I supposed he was letting himself revel in his feelings for me a little more. Just a little.

The reprimand on Mason and Eddie's faces proved me right. I was officially in trouble. I signaled for them to follow me and turned on my heel, directing them to the basement. Judging by the lack of guardians questioning them on where they were going, I'd inferred they were on some sort of break. Once we reached our destination, I shut the door and flicked on an old lamp.

Eddie bombarded me, before I had the chance to defend myself. "What the hell was that?"

I played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

Mason chimed in, sounding more upset. "You know what he means, Rose." He crossed his arms. "You were smiling at a royal guard. And it wasn't just any royal guard. It was Belikov. We both saw." He made it seem like that was extra bad. The novices must've picked up on his and the Queen's toxic romance.

Switching to nonchalance, I shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Eddie's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you out of your mind?! No contestant should be smiling at guardians. They're not your friends." It was funny hearing that from him, since he and Mason were training to become the "enemy." But _apparently_ that was different, because they were my friends before we'd come here.

"It was only a smile," I said, indignation boiling within me. "Why are you blowing this out of proportion? It was nothing."

"Because Her Majesty isn't someone you want to mess with." Mason stepped forward, his blue eyes filled with emotions I unfortunately couldn't return. He caressed my cheek. "It'd kill me if she hurt you. And the guardians...they don't care about you either. You're just livestock in a slaughterhouse."

I almost erupted but caught myself in time. While there was truth in his words, they were still insulting. Dimitri did care about me. He didn't think I was some piece of meat waiting to be butchered. He thought of me as a beautiful, human being who was worthy of every good thing the world had to offer. How could Mason say that? How could he be so insensitive?

 _He doesn't know_ , my conscience whispered. _He doesn't know Dimitri's different. And he can't know. No one can know. Never, ever, ever._

Not being able to tell my friends—Lissa, most of all— about him was the worst. I trusted them immensely and wanted to open up more than anything. I hated keeping things from them; we'd always shared our secrets. But if that was the case, then why wasn't I being honest? Why was I holding back? They deserved to find out. And it wasn't like they'd snitch.

Or would they? Mason and Eddie were already angry that I'd smiled at Dimitri. If they knew how inappropriate I'd been this entire time, they'd lose it and turn me in. Lissa would be more understanding, thanks to her forbidden love for the Prince, but so much had been happening to her lately. This would be the final straw. She couldn't handle any more intensity.

I slipped away from Mason, his hand falling limp to his side. He seemed crestfallen, but I was glad. Him touching me had felt wrong, especially since Dimitri had done that to the same area this morning. "I appreciate you looking out for me," I said, avoiding his gaze. "But it's really not that serious." I didn't have to see him to know that his mood hadn't changed.

Eddie looked like he wanted to say something, yet he respected my wishes. "Okay. We just wanted to make sure nothing happens to you. That's all."

"Yeah," Mason added. "We wouldn't want you to turn out like that Avery girl."

It all flashed before my eyes, in snapshots.

Pale skin.

Gauze.

Blood.

Hollow throat. So, so hollow.

Then, the sound. That endless, high-pitched sound.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The world spun and blurred together, as I swayed like a tree. I couldn't relax or focus, no matter how hard I tried. My stomach churned viciously, and I was fully expecting to crash to the floor and vomit while unconscious, when hands steadied me.

"Rose." The voice resembled Mason's. It sounded so freaked out and emotional. That had to be him, for sure. "Are you all right? Rose, can you hear me?"

"Should we take her to Human Resources?" This voice was different. It was less hysterical, but still panicky. I think that was Eddie. "She doesn't look good."

"No." A third voice. A higher, hoarser, desperate one—me. "I'm fine. I don't need to go there." Everything began clearing up, and my stomach calmed down. "I'm okay. I should just get back to work." I took a step and wobbled. Maybe I wasn't as fine and okay as I'd thought.

"I really think we should take you," Eddie suggested. He and Mason prepared to guide me to Human Resources. I resisted. "Rose, you're not fit to clean right now. You need to rest."

"I'll rest later." They didn't agree, and we continued going back and forth for the next, several minutes. My friends eventually realized I wasn't budging, despite all their threats and persuasion, so they reluctantly let me go.

"If you insist." Mason grew stern. "But if you start feeling like that again, you should seriously go to the infirmary. It doesn't make sense to refuse help, when you obviously need it."

Eddie nodded. "He's right." Then, he frowned. "I know what happened to Avery was gruesome. However, you had an enormously bad reaction. Why?"

Oh, God. This was the last thing I wanted to talk about. What the hell was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell them that I was ultimately responsible for Avery's punishment. They'd hate me and think I was a monster. Think I was no better than Queen Natasha. They wouldn't be my friends anymore. And they'd tell Lissa, and she'd abandon me too. I'd lose all of them.

"Like you said, what happened was gruesome." Somehow, that came out smoothly. "And I took it so personally, because I'm a contestant as well. That could've easily been my fate. It still can."

I knew in my soul they had more questions to ask, yet my statement was too logical to debunk. They had no choice but to accept it. I was so relieved and smug, until a pinch of regret and unease stabbed its way into me as Mason gave a tight smile and repeated those three words.

"If you insist."

* * *

The arrival of nighttime didn't soothe me. Not the darkness. Not the stars. Not the silence. Not the loneliness. I was in the library cleaning past curfew, trying to fight sleep. Trying to be the perfect contestant, now greater than ever. Trying to get my mind off the mess that had accumulated today and all the days before.

It wasn't helping.

I wished there was a way for me to reset. To erase everything and cleanse the dirt I'd gotten on my hands. I'd never believed I was capable of ruining someone's life. I'd occasionally dreamed about it. Said it during the heat of a moment. But I hadn't expected, when it came down to it, I'd take the chance without a second thought.

Sure, putting Avery in harm's way had been warranted. She'd cheated the system and planned to do the same to me. And sure, Dimitri had said these kinds of situations would happen for the rest of my life. Yet a part of me still felt like that was wrong. Like I shouldn't want to stoop to such a low, cruel level.

I needed to atone. To prove that I could return from losing myself and get back on the right path. Prove that I wasn't going to let Queen Natasha's ways poison me. I knew all my guilt and self-hate indicated redemption. But that didn't mean anything. I had to act, to show it to the world.

The sound of a door opening jerked me out of my head. I froze, wondering who could've possibly entered at this hour. The guardian watching me had just left for the bathroom, a minute ago, and most of the palace was in bed. No one had a reason to be here right now, except me.

I listened, instead of making myself known. I was closer to the back than the front of the room, so I had trouble hearing footsteps. But I had an easier time hearing the clicking of a mouse and smashing of a keyboard. Why were they trying to use the computer?

They quickly abandoned the electronics, though. Whatever they were looking for was too dangerous to search online. I didn't see or hear anything, until I noticed a figure moving through the rows of bookshelves, pulling out then pushing in texts. I caught a glimpse of dark color, as I peeked in the cracks between the books.

Who the hell was this?

I got my answer, when they came to my row. It was Natalie. She didn't seem as shocked to see me, as I was to see her, and hurried over.

"I'm so happy I found you," she said, bouncing from all the energy inside her. "I need your help. Can you help me?"

"Wait, hold on." I stared at her wide-eyed, drawn to a blank. "How'd you know I was cleaning in here? How'd you get here undetected? What are you looking for? Why do you even need my help?" I gasped, after pondering for a few seconds. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. But I will be, if you don't let me say what I need to say before the guardian comes back."

I furrowed my brows. "Um, okay?"

She checked the entrance then faced me with utter seriousness. "I need you to help me prove my father's innocence."

"You mean…"

"Yes. I don't think he was responsible for killing President Tatiana Ivashkov. So, can you help me?"

I was about to say no, but I reconsidered. What I told her put a spark of hope in her eye and an inkling of dread in my chest. "Maybe."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Good news! Finals are now over, and I'm on semester break. I can now write myself to death. Yippee! There's nothing else I'd rather do, lol.

Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! It's much appreciated.

I already celebrated Christmas yesterday, but I'd like to wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you have a fun and relaxing time with your family and friends. I also hope you enjoy all the updates that have been happening this weekend. I sure have!

 **P.S.** I've got a holiday one-shot planning to drop on Russian Christmas. It's Romitri, of course ;-)

Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

**~Rose~**

* * *

Even though I needed to think about whether I'd help Natalie or not, I didn't. My mind lingered on Dimitri instead, for the rest of the night. I knew putting off the inevitable wouldn't last. But replaying that special moment was all I felt like doing, all I could handle right now. Processing what she'd told me could just wait until tomorrow.

I lied.

When morning came, I still avoided mulling over the Victor Dashkov situation. Today was the final, beauty assessment and dressing up seemed more appealing than deciding. Maybe I was scared to admit I wanted to look through President Ivashkov's murder case. Maybe I didn't even believe Natalie. Regardless, learning what ranking I was going to end up with had greater importance.

Alberta escorted me to the Fairest of All dressing room, at eleven o'clock. On second thought, she wasn't escorting me there at all. She went in the direction of the throne room. Confusion and dismay filled me to the brim, spilling over as I noticed my peers heading to the same place. What the hell was going on?

"Um, Guardian Petrov…"

"Queen Natasha will explain." Her tone indicated she wanted no further questions, so I stayed silent—reluctantly. I hoped nothing bad was happening. Everyone, and I mean everyone, in this palace needed a break from that.

We reached our destination, a few minutes later. Her Majesty sat in her jewel-encrusted throne with Dimitri and Ethan by her side, while the other royal guards fanned out in a protective formation around her. She didn't seem happy about the change in plans, but like always, she plastered on a smile.

"Hello, ladies," was her greeting as we stood in a horizontal line before her. "I hope you all slept well. The reason I've summoned you here is because I'm postponing the last, beauty assessment until next week." Next week? Sounds of relief, curiosity, and dread erupted. She held up a hand. "I know this is quite the surprise. However, we've a visitor who really needs my attention, so we'll be accommodating him for the time being." He was staying here for a week? What?

"Who's visiting?" Viktoria asked.

A frown crossed Queen Natasha's face, before she smiled again. "Adrian Ivashkov." She did a beckoning motion. "Mr. Ivashkov, come forward please."

"Don't mind if I do."

A man in his early twenties stepped out into the open, and the girls gasped. He was gorgeous, yet not as much as Dimitri. He was a little over six-feet tall and had stylishly messy, brown hair that somehow complemented his expensive, tailored suit and shoes. An equally ornate watch decorated his wrist. This guy practically oozed money.

"Good morning, girls," he said, flashing us a pearly-white grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. As Her Majesty put it, I'm Adrian Ivashkov. President Ivashkov's nephew." His grin faltered at the mention of his dead aunt, yet he quickly returned to his upbeat self.

Now, we were really stunned. The former President of the United States' nephew was at the royal palace? What business could he possibly have here? Did Tatiana have some old possessions that had yet to be taken out? Did he want to get a sneak peek at this year's contestants? Or God forbid, was he trying to seduce Queen Natasha?

Whatever his purpose, my peers didn't care. They broke their stares and turned on the charm. Camille and Mia most of all. I wanted to roll my eyes at everyone who was so swept off their feet, unlike Lissa and Viktoria. Could they be any more desperate? His amusement was even more irritating, though. I took it he was used to females blushing and gushing over him. That self-absorbed bastard!

Once Adrian's eyes landed on me, he immediately forgot the other girls vying for his attention. His gaze traveled the length of my body, and I glared, which did nothing to deter him. Not only was he rich and arrogant, he was shameless too.

How superficial could he get?

Dimitri seemed to share my feelings but times ten. His jaw and fists were clenched so tightly, he almost quaked. The vein on his temple popped out, as he reddened. But he calmed down, when he realized my and Viktoria's lack of interest. And he relaxed entirely, when Her Majesty stopped the nonsense. He must've heard about or met Adrian on one too many occasions.

"Now that introductions have been made," she said, eager to get this over with. "You girls can begin your morning chores. Run along." She shooed us away like pesky children then rose from her throne.

We scowled at her but obeyed, nonetheless. Natalie and I didn't leave as fast. She suspiciously glanced between Queen Natasha and Adrian, while I knowingly watched. Her facial expression told me that all her guesses on what they had to discuss weren't satisfying. Yet moments later, she looked like she struck gold. The last thing I saw before she left the room with Stan was her expectant and hopeful gaze. She was waiting for me to get back to her about her father. Waiting for me to join her.

I'd give anything to empty my head of that.

"Miss Hathaway."

And this was the perfect opportunity.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?"

"Come on. It's time to go." I nodded, letting him guide me out of the throne room and main palace. Yeah, you heard me right. I was actually getting the chance to be outside. And be with Dimitri. I think he wanted me to finally have some fresh air and see nature. Not to mention, take advantage of Her Majesty's desire to have privacy.

The clear, blue sky stretched toward the horizons above us, its golden sun beating down on my skin. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes, basking in its warm rays. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the simplicity of a beautiful day, until now. I wished I could lie under the light on the smooth, green grass like I'd done every summer before Fairest of All. I'd done that for hours, despite Hesperia's scorching heat. My mother had always called me crazy, yet it'd been Heaven to me.

"It feels wonderful out here," I said, still in my own world.

"Yes, Roza. It does."

I opened my eyes and stared into Dimitri's. They shone with admiration and happiness, as a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Seeing him like this would never get old. It made me want to hold his hand and stroll through the expansive gardens. Sit side by side on a bench that overlooked the wildlife swimming in the lakes or chase each other in the labyrinthine hedges. But unfortunately, we had jobs to do.

We stopped at a greenhouse. Its glass structure towered over us, clear and intricate. Dimitri let me enter first, and I gaped at the inside. Flowers bloomed everywhere in colorful and bright arrays. Vegetables and fruits sprouted among them, just as lovely and diverse. A large pond filled with lilies sat in the middle. Sunlight poured through the high ceiling, bathing it all in gold.

"This is amazing." I took a deep breath. The air was so fresh, my lungs squealed.

"It's a hallmark during palace tours," he said, coming toward me. "Especially among children. They love seeing all the plants and learning about them. They even get to water them and pick out a favorite to take home."

It was strange picturing kids having a fun time at the palace, when so many horrible things happened here. But how could they not? The amenities were gorgeous. And the only bad they saw were Fairest of All executions, which were only once a year. That is, if they saw them. Tons of parents probably kept their children from watching teenage girls get shot to death. My mother had certainly had.

"I'm sure it is." Dimitri left me to grab a couple spray bottles. He handed me one, yet I didn't take it. "Wait, shouldn't there be an automated watering and pesticide system?" I then pointed at the one he held. "And why do you have one?"

He nodded. "There is. However, it's not scheduled to turn on for another forty-five minutes." His eyes twinkled. "And you're not the only person who would like to be a kid for a while." As endearing as that was, I still had an argument in me.

"What if someone sees?" There hadn't been that many employees out in the garden, when we'd walked here, since it was around the time they'd start taking their lunch breaks. Yet that didn't change the fact we were completely visible. I also didn't need another chastisement from Mason and Eddie.

"No one's going to—" Dimitri remembered something. A Russian curse flew out of his mouth. "Oh, yeah. You're right. Someone might catch us." He sighed, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Rose. I guess I was so happy to be with you, I—I'm sorry." _I'm sorry too..._

"It's okay." I tried to sound nonchalant, but we both knew how bad of an attempt that was. He offered the spray bottle again, and I accepted it this time. I started spraying throughout the greenhouse, while he went to put his bottle back. Once he did that, he stationed himself a reasonable distance away and watched me in intense silence.

Had he been a different person, I would've been uncomfortable. Yet I'd always found the way he looked at me reassuring. Like he was there for me, like I wasn't invisible. No matter whether I believed others didn't care or see past my body, he did. I hoped he always would. If he stopped, I'd fall apart.

Spraying the plants was even therapeutic. I'd never been interested in this kind of stuff. But nurturing them and breathing in their glorious scents was calming. I realized this was the first time where my work didn't feel like work. No sweat. No exhaustion. No pain. No stress. No frustration. Just pure relaxation and happiness. Two of the rarest, most wonderful feelings I'd had at the palace. I didn't want this to end.

Unfortunately, that was too good to be true. Shortly before the automated watering and pesticide system came on, Dimitri told me to stop spraying. I could feel my face falling, as he put away my bottle. I shuffled to the door, mentally preparing myself for the return to Hell and everything that awaited me, expecting him to follow.

He didn't.

"Rose, hold on."

I turned around, frowning. "Why? The system will turn on soon."

"You have to pick your favorite flower."

"What?"

"When you visit the greenhouse, you get to leave with your favorite flower." He gestured to all the flowers. "So, go ahead and pick. But hurry. We're running out of time."

Recalling what he'd said earlier, I smiled and quickly went in search of the flower I wanted. I stayed away from the roses. Everyone had always given me rose-themed items because of my name, growing up, and it had gotten on my nerves. It'd been so unoriginal. You didn't give unoriginal gifts to special people.

I settled upon a red carnation. It wasn't my favorite, but it was beautiful. And the clock was ticking, so I just grabbed what was in my favorite color. "I don't have anywhere to put it," I told Dimitri, once I came back to him. "Is it okay if I take it like this?" It had the whole stem, and I had a feeling Queen Natasha wouldn't appreciate me having a full flower from the greenhouse. Others might also have questions.

He thought about this for a moment, then undid my ponytail. He started playing with my hair but remembered what he'd initially planned to do—and the dwindling time—and got back on task. He redid my ponytail at a lower position then took the carnation and broke off most of the stem. After that, he stuck it through my hair above the rubber band. "There, problem solved." When I faced him, he smiled. "I hope you like it."

I couldn't see it, but I didn't have to. I knew it looked nice. "I do. Thank you." I glanced outside before leaning up and kissing him. It wasn't on the lips, like yesterday. It was on the cheek, soft and sweet and only lasting a few seconds. However, it still had the power to set me on fire. His hot skin said he felt the same way.

His eyes sparkled, when I pulled away. "You're welcome, Roza. I'm happy you like it."

* * *

No one interrogated me about the flower. The people who noticed it sent curious and surprised—even jealous—stares my way but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, everybody else was either careless or clueless. I realized there was a possibility questions were being asked behind my back. But as long as they weren't approaching me directly, I considered that being off the radar, which was totally fine enough for me.

Until, Lissa opened her mouth during our second cleaning session.

"Oh my God," she said, caressing the petals. "This is so cute. Where'd you get it?"

"The palace greenhouse. Visitors are allowed to take flowers as souvenirs."

"Really?" I nodded, and she flicked her gaze to Arthur, who was supervising us in one of the parlors, seeking his confirmation. He nodded too, and she raised her brows. "Wow, I can't believe it. Hopefully, I'll get to clean in there before the event ends. I'd love to have a white lily." Then, she furrowed them. "Wait, is there even stuff that needs cleaning in a greenhouse?" I blocked her out and resumed working, as she started talking with him about the intricacies of greenhouses.

After dinner, I headed to the laundry room whereas my peers retired to bed. I didn't have a guardian with me this time, since Queen Natasha had told me I'd been on good behavior the past few days and felt I deserved a reward. Having her trust was weird, but I'd gladly accepted the sliver of freedom. It most likely wouldn't happen again.

I'd collected several guardian uniforms, which I divided into four loads. Washing them wasn't going to take long, but air and steam drying them would, thanks to the material they were made out of. I didn't find anything wrong with that, though. I'd lots of thinking to do about helping Natalie, and I needed all the time and solitude I could get.

I put each load into a different machine and added detergent. Right when the cycles started, Adrian walked in. I'd no idea how he knew this was the laundry room, but that became unimportant as lust flashed in his emerald-green eyes. I crossed my arms. "Are you lost, Mr. Ivashkov? Because if you're searching for your guest room, this isn't it." I wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans.

He laughed, maintaining that look of desire. "You can drop the formalities, Little Maid. And I'm not lost." He held up something. "I have a map." I rolled my eyes, and he widened his own. "My goodness, who knew servants could be so sassy?"

"My name is Rose, not 'Little Maid.' And unless you have some laundry that needs cleaning, I'd like to do my chores in peace." I internally wished for him to not have a damn thing and leave me the hell alone.

"Well, I suppose I'm in luck." I stifled a groan. "I've a load to wash." He brought over his luxury suitcase and unzipped it, showing me that he was indeed not lying.

I couldn't help my response. "Seriously? You didn't have all your clothes washed, before you came to the palace?"

Adrian spread his arms. "Why would I do that, when I can just use the palace's services while I'm here?" Oh, Lord. I think I might be getting a headache...

"Whatever." I picked up his dirty laundry, surprised at how they still smelled decent. Was his body odor made out of candy? After putting in his load and following his instructions on what cycle to select, I sat down and listened to the robotic tunes of the machines fill the silence.

"You know," he said, joining me. "I never thought a carnation would be a Rose's favorite flower." He reached out to touch the petals, but I jerked away.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." I faced Adrian, and his eyes deepened. "I actually find it refreshing. It makes you unique." He continued staring into my soul. "Was that a gift? I can't imagine contestants taking pretty things for themselves."

I didn't answer. "Why are you here? I don't mean to be rude. I'm just wondering. Are you trying to get in Queen Natasha's good graces?"

He narrowed his gaze at my evasion but responded anyway. "Something like that." I shuddered, and he immediately corrected me. "Not in the way you're thinking. I'll admit she's hot, but I wouldn't have sex with her. I wouldn't go there." He cleared his throat then took a slow, steady breath. "I'm here...to convince her to pardon Victor Dashkov."

That was the last thing I expected to hear. "You want Victor Dashkov pardoned?" He nodded, and I shook my head. He honestly believed the man who'd murdered his aunt deserved to walk free? Was he insane? "I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense. The courts would never screw up finding the right person guilty for a president's assassination and sentencing them to death. They would've made sure that kind of verdict was given to the proper criminal."

Adrian clung to his opinion. "It can still happen. There's such thing as corruption. Besides, I've talked to him myself."

I gaped. "You talked to him?"

"Yes. I wanted closure, so I visited him at Tarasov. He didn't give me all the details, but he said he was innocent. And it sounded like the truth. I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes. He wasn't lying."

"You're crazy."

He shrugged. "I don't expect you to agree. To each their own. However, I'd expect you to at least support justice."

Now, I was offended. "I do support justice. Victor dying because of his crimes is justice."

"You don't know the full story."

"You don't either!" I stood up, waving my arms around. "You just said you have no knowledge of all the details. And yet, you have the audacity to come here and demand Queen Natasha to release a man from prison when the facts say otherwise. Are you fucking kidding me?"

Rising to his full height, Adrian towered over me. He almost looked as formidable as Dimitri. "I may not know everything, but I do know that Victor is terminally ill. How can a terminally ill man, one who looks and feels twice his age, snipe someone in a moving vehicle filled with and surrounded by Secret Service agents?" He had a point, but facts were facts.

"I'm not sure, but the evidence—"

"Screw the evidence." I gulped. "There's no way a person like him can do that. And why would I waste my time trying to get him pardoned, if he supposedly killed my aunt?" I had no argument, and a smug expression appeared on his pretty-boy face.

I scoffed and looked away. "You're still crazy."

He sighed. "Listen, Rose. Victor's missed out on nine years of his daughter's life. He loves her very much, and not being there for her pains him. He wouldn't have chosen death over her. He wouldn't have abandoned her like that. And his disease has been eating him alive. He's suffering enough." I didn't respond. "I know what the facts say, but sometimes facts are wrong. Sometimes, justice is right. I understand you're not in the position to act, but there's no harm in believing." He started leaving the room.

Right before he was gone, I stammered, "I'm sorry for your loss." It was the least I could do, after being a bitch. We faced each other, and I gave an apologetic smile.

"Thanks." Adrian's features hardened. "Aunt Tatiana was a great president. Queen Natasha might not agree and have the entire nation under her control, but she's half the leader my aunt was." I was speechless. He softened—slightly. "I'm staying on the second floor, room three. You can drop off my clothes, when they're ready. Have a good night, Rose." Without another word, he left. Did we really just have this conversation?

Alone with my thoughts, I sunk to the floor. I still couldn't believe President Ivashkov's nephew felt Victor was innocent. I understood Natalie's reasoning, but Adrian's? That was beyond deranged. How in the hell could he just declare Victor's words as the undeniable truth, when pieces to the puzzle were missing? How could he have so much confidence in something that was so outrageous?

He should've hated Victor. He should've been the first person cheering, when the country had learned that he was Tatiana's assassin. He should've used whatever power and influence he'd had to get him executed faster. Then, he should've done the execution himself. And after that, he should've danced on his grave and laughed at the grief and sorrow of Natalie and her relatives. He should've wanted the worst for that man, but instead he wanted the best.

Perhaps I'd misjudged him…

Justice. Adrian had said it was about justice. He'd accused me of not being on its side, and maybe he was right. If he of all people could stand by Victor, then I could too. I didn't have to do anything except have faith. Faith costed nothing.

No, it did cost something: my life. That wasn't a price I was going to pay. I deserved to live. To come out of this event intact and go home to my mother. Go where I belonged. It wasn't my fault Victor had gotten himself into this mess. And it definitely wasn't my responsibility to help Natalie and Adrian fix it.

Or did I not deserve the blessing of life? Was helping them indeed my responsibility?

The last time I'd tried to keep myself alive, I'd hurt Avery. I'd labeled that justice, but it hadn't been that at all. It'd been selfish cruelty. Yeah, I was having emotional and psychological repercussions, but it wasn't enough. I had to truly suffer like she was suffering. I had to get my life ruined. And digging into Tatiana's murder case was the only way I could do it.

Putting myself in that kind of danger was incredibly frightening and suicidal. But I deserved it. I deserved the fear and panic and destruction. Justice was worth that. It was worth dying for. I knew Lissa and Dimitri needed me, but this was greater than them. Greater than me. This came first. This was what benefiting the nation meant. This was civic duty. Ignorance, covering things up like Queen Natasha, was a detriment to the nation. A civic treachery.

Once the washing machines stopped, I took out all the laundry and set it down then vacated the room. I didn't know where Natalie was staying, but something inside me took me to a door on the contestant floor. A quick survey showed the guardian on watch getting whisked away by a colleague. I was in the clear.

I knocked quietly but persistently, and after a few moments, the door opened. Natalie widened her eyes, her black hair tangled and pajamas wrinkled. I sighed in relief at choosing the right room. "Rose, what are you doing here?" she hissed. "Are you out of your mind?" Seconds later, realization claimed her. "Did you make a decision?"

"Yes." Hope crept onto her face. When I spoke again, it transformed to elation and gratitude—even pride. "I'm in."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Well, would you look at that? Adrian is now in the picture! You think he's gonna give Romitri trouble? And is Rose doing the right thing?

For anyone who read my first story, **Happily Ever After** , the greenhouse scene in this chapter is a little throwback to the one in there. I guess I just love Romitri having moments in greenhouses. Writing this one and that one tugged my heartstrings and were super fun.

I'd like to wish you all a very Happy New Year! Do any of you guys have resolutions you wanna make? I myself would like to be a more efficient writer. As you've probably guessed, I don't really have a routine and can get all over the place, lol.

Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! They're much, much appreciated :-)

Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Note

Hey, everyone!

I've done quite a bit of thinking, and I've decided to put aside CBF for a while. My head's just not in it right now, you know? Especially since there's so much to deal with in the story. I want to be in the right frame of mind where I can produce everything well. And because I'm still not mentally there after four months and refuse to force myself to settle for less, I'm taking a break from it.

I plan on getting back to it when I start my summer break, which is a month away. In the meantime, I'm going to shift focus to Earthbound, since it's a shorter story. I might even do some planning for new story ideas I've been conceiving and see how that works out. I'm not sure when Earthbound: Ch 3 will be posted, but I'm going to dive into it again this week. Hopefully, I can complete it soon and resume posting again.

If any of you haven't read Earthbound yet, you're welcome to do so. It's only two chapters in, so it won't take you long to catch up if you decide to check it out.

Thanks for any understanding and patience you may have. Also, thanks for all the new follows and favs on my stories. It's much appreciated.

Have a lovely week, and have fun reading other stories or writing your own!

 **P.S.** I now post announcements like this in my fanfic profile and on my FB fanfic page (link in bio), so feel free to check for updates there as well.


End file.
